Somewhere Love Remains
by DixieFlowers
Summary: Set two years after the season 2 finale. Zoe & Wade, where are they now and their Journey back to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.**

 **So this is a new story. I hope everyone will enjoy it.**

 **The first chapter is short and general. Just so you get the idea of the story…**

 **I'm sorry for any English mistakes I make. It's not my language.**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and if I should continue with it.**

 **(For everyone who read "compass" – the story is not finished yet. I just have to figure out some things)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"I Know through all this pain**

 **Somewhere love remains"**

 **(Lady Antebellum)**

It was 9 am, and her phone kept ringing.

"Damn," she woke up quickly and took the phone in her hand

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't be late, I promise!"

He smiled through the phone, "It's okay, you know how I feel about flights ... just be there"

"I will. Don't worry," she said as she threw a few clothes in her suitcase.

"I love you"

"I love you too," she answered back and hung up.

Two hours later she was already at the airport.

She saw him from afar, sitting on a bench and staring at his laptop screen. She sat next to him.

"Are you nervous?"

He leaned down to kiss her

"Less now" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You're going to be amazing, I know that. And I can't believe that after almost two years I'm finally getting some time off"

"I know, it's great. I'm sorry we couldn't spend it in Europe as you wished"

"Don't worry about it, we'll have fun anyway."

Two years ago she moved to New York for three months. This later became two years.  
She is working in a hospital and living with her boyfriend, Joel, a successful author, whom she had met about two months after she returned to New York.

They were on their way to Atlanta for a writing conference. Joel was invited to speak in front aspiring writers and he had some important meetings that may affect the future. They were supposed to be in Paris, but when the invitation arrived it was clear to both of them that he had to be there.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You remember tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. What time should we be there?" He placed a cup of coffee in front of her and sat down on the couch. She was concentrated on the computer screen in front of her.

"I have to be there early because of work, you can get there around 12" She took a sip of coffee

"Good. That will give me a chance to get some sleep. Tonight is going to be busy in the bar so I'll probably be back later"

"Okay. I have to stay there for a lecture I had been waiting for some time, but you don't have to stay"

He narrowed his eyes, "Is this another one of those times you say I shouldn't stay when in fact if I won't stay, I'd find myself sleeping on the couch?"

"Yup," she raised her head and smiled

"Just checking"

"So .. I thought we can visit Bluebell this weekend?" she suggested

"you really like the place, huh?"

"I just thought we could meet with the guys. It's been a long time"

He sighed, "Okay, we can do it," he said as he got up from the couch and went to the door

"Long day today, see you later. Bye Babe"

"Bye Wade"

Things have changed for Wade Kinsella in the past two years. After nearly a year of being partners with Lemon they went their separate ways and the Rammer Jammer was all his. Success came and very soon he received many offers. One of them was to move to Atlanta and set up another bar, in order to further expand in the future.

That is where he met Ivy Cooper. At 28 she finally began to work for her dreams. She moved from Texas to Atlanta when she got the opportunity to work as a reporter in one of the local newspapers. The move was not that simple for her, she didn't know anyone in Atlanta, but she didn't let that stop her. She's a very ambitious and knows how to get what she wants. This ability has helped her greatly when she met Wade. She was a regular customer at his bar and it only took her a couple of visits there to realize she wanted him. He hesitated, and each time he rejected her gently until the day when he decided to give it a chance. And here they are today, six months together. Wade liked many things about her. Like many girls he was with in the past, she is blond, tall, and very athletic. She is very smart. She can be serious when needed but also knew how to loosen up. He found in her a partner for video games and she even agreed to go with him fishing. Growing up with three brothers certainly made an impact. They really enjoyed each other's company. They did not live together, but they found themselves staying at each other's places most of the time.

As part of her job, Ivy was sent by the newspaper to cover the conference, where she also will receive an award for an article she published in the newspaper.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is there a doctor in the room?!" Someone was yelling

"Yes, I'm a doctor," Zoe raised her hand and moved rapidly to the area of occurrence "What happened?"

"My reporter fainted" an older man in a suit showed Zoe the way. She moved him aside and approached

"Hi, I'm Dr. Zoe Hart. What is your name?"

"Ivy" She raised her hand and touched her forehead, "What happened?"

"You passed out. Have you eaten anything today?"

"Not really, I didn't have much time"

Zoe checked her blood pressure and made sure that someone would bring her water and something to eat. She helped lead her into a side room.

"Hey Zoe, everything's all right?"

"Oh god, Joel Stevens. I can't believe it. It's so embarrassing"

Zoe smiled. "Joel, this is Ivy. She received an award and got a little too excited" Ivy blushed.

"Nice to meet you, Ivy. Lucky you, you have the best doctor in the country"

"You have no idea how I was waiting to meet you! I'm a huge fan of yours. I signed up for your conference"

"Ivy!" There was a shout from outside. "Your boyfriend is looking for you outside"

"Oh, send him inside please!"

Zoe began to gather her stuff. "I'll be back soon," she said, but both were deep in conversation already.

Ivy took the opportunity and began firing questions at Joel. Joel on his part wasn't used to having "fans" and he replied happily. Suddenly, the door flew open

"Ivy! Are you okay? They said you fainted!" He entered and went directly to her, not being aware of what was going around the room.

"I'm fine, don't worry! Babe, I want you to meet Joel Stevens. You know, the writer I've talked about," Joel shook his hand, "Nice to meet you," Wade thought it was strange that he was there, but did not ask questions.

"Hey Joel, I think we should start going to the next hall" The door opened again

"Ohhhh Babe, this is Dr. Hart. She took care of me"

"Dr. Hart, this is my boyfriend-"

"Wade?" Zoe gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the lovely reviews.  
Please keep them coming. i love reading your thoughts and it helps a lot with the story.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Zoe," he said calmly and stared at her. She shifted uncomfortably under his penetrating gaze and it bothered her that his face betrayed nothing.

"Wait a minute, you know each other?" Ivy asked curiously

It was quiet for a few seconds, Zoe and Wade looking at each other, each wondering how to answer her question

Wade was first to react.

"Uh, yes ... Zoe lived in Bluebell for a while"

"Really? And you left too? How did you do it, you two? It is the cutest town in the world"

"Well, there's more to life than a cute town ... and it's just me, Joel never lived there. We met in New York"

"No, I was referring to Wade. I keep bugging him about it"

Zoe wasn't ready for it. "You don't live in Bluebell anymore?" She said almost hesitantly, not sure if she had a right to ask.

"He lives here in Atlanta, has been for six months now" Ivy answered before he could, "I see you two have some catching up to do. Maybe we could get together for dinner? The four of us, of course. I would love to talk with you more," she turned to Joel. He seemed enthusiastic about the idea, "Yes, it would be great. But not tonight because I have a few meetings. What about tomorrow?"

"Great," Ivy replied.

Zoe and Wade simply stood there in silence, each trying to get a glimpse of the other's thoughts. Her face was filled with fear and anxiety while confusion was written all over his, but it was the only thing he allowed her to see.

"We better start moving, the lecture will begin soon," Joel reminded them.

"Babe, don't you think you should get some rest?" Wade looked at Ivy

"Nonsense, I'm fine" she calmed him

"In fact, I think Wade is right," Zoe chimed in. "There's another 40 minutes and the hall is not far. At least stay here and rest until the event starts"

Wade gave Zoe a nod. It was his way to thank her for it.

"If you say so, Dr. Hart"

"It's Zoe." She smiled softly

"See you later" Joel added and both left the room.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zoe was lying in bed. She stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room before she stood up, took her purse and made her way outside to the busy street without a clear purpose.

Joel was busy in meetings until late and she felt suffocated. She didn't want to be alone in the room, so she decided to go for a walk. Without realizing, half an hour passed and she found herself walking into one of the bars. The place looked nice so she decided to settle there. She sat at the bar and ordered a glass of wine. Halfway through the glass, she heard a familiar voice, a little farther away. The voice gave instructions to employees, and before she could turn her head to look he was right behind her.

He looked at her with surprise and confusion.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were following me, Doc."

She felt a tug in her heart just by hearing this name. Doc. He made it sound different than anyone else.

"Wade ..." she said, not knowing what else to add.

"Twice in one day eh ...?" He rubbed the back of his neck

"This place ... is it…?

"Mine?" He smiled at her. "You can say so. It's a long story, but now I'm here"

"And the Rammer Jammer?"

"Also mine. I have people I trust who take care of it"

"Wow ... That's amazing," Their eyes met again. Her gaze reflected pride. And perhaps something deeper.

"Hey, how is your dad?" She asked suddenly

He smiled. Her voice was soft; it was more than just a polite question. She cared.

"Well, actually. He's going out with someone," he chuckled, he didn't believe those words himself

"No way!"

"Yup. And he quit drinking. It's been just over a year"

"It's great, Wade. I'm really happy for him. For You"

He nodded

"Zoe!" They heard the voice and turned back together.

"Ivy. How do you feel?" Zoe moved to let her sit next to her

"Oh, I'm fine. The pressure just took over me. How did you know we're here?"

"Actually, I had no idea. I just walked to the first place that looked good to me," she blushed slightly

"What a perfect coincidence. Where's Joel?"

"He has a lot of meetings this evening and I couldn't stay at the hotel any longer"

"Well, at least I have time to see him tomorrow. We're still on for tomorrow, are we?"

"Yes, yes. Of course." Zoe shifted uncomfortably.

"I have to go take care of some things ..." Wade stopped them for a moment

"It's all right, babe, I will keep her company," she kissed him and he went over to the other side of the bar.

"So ... Zoe. I never got to ask. Did you grow up in Bluebell?"

"Oh, no ... I'm from New York," she took another gulp from her wine

"So how did you find yourself in Bluebell, of all places?" Ivy asked, but immediately apologized, "I hope you don't mind me asking"

"It's OK," she smiled gently. "I found that the man I thought was my dad wasn't my real father. My real father lived in Bluebell. But when I found out it was too late. He passed away.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Yes ... He was the owner of the practice in the town, well, a partner. And he left me his share"

"Wait a minute; you were partnered with Dr. Breeland? Oh my god, you're Lavon's Zoe!"

"That's me" she smiled sadly

Once again this feeling crept into her heart. "Lavon's Zoe" The words echoed in her head. She missed her best friend although sometimes it didn't seem that way. She talked to him maybe twice since she left and that was on birthdays.

The next two hours they spent sharing their own experiences of Bluebell. Ivy was excited and told stories that made Zoe's heart clench. Stories about people who were her friends, who have become family.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's getting late, I better get back to the hotel," Zoe motioned the bartender to bring her the bill

"Wait a little, and Wade will drive you" Ivy informed her. "Oh, and he will not let you pay for it," she winked at her.

"Oh no, I prefer to walk. It's not so far"

"Forget it, it's dark and you must be tired," Ivy calmed her and asked Wade to approach

"Hey, I told Zoe to wait a few minutes, so you could take her back to the hotel," she told him with her usual joy. She caught him off guard with this request, "Oh, sure. I'll just finish with a little something and we'll get going?" He looked at Zoe.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Fifteen minutes later, she found herself in a car with Wade. There was an awkward silence; they felt weird not knowing what to say.

Suddenly, without preparing for it, a memory crept into her head. A memory about the first time she found herself with him in the car. She dismissed the thought immediately.

Wade. She sat in the car again with Wade. Wade whom she has not seen for two years. Whom she had not spoken with for two years. Wade who confessed his love to her the last time she saw him. He looked good she thought to herself. He looked happy.

Wade suddenly broke the silence.

"We are here"

"Yes," she shook the thoughts out of her head and turned to look at him.

"Wade, I ..." She took a deep breath. "I just want to apologize ..."

"Zoe. It is what it is. We both overcame it and moved on, right?"

"R-ight"

"So there's nothing to apologize for. You can calm your little head"

She gave him a forced smile.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem"

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow," she was already out of the car.

"I guess we will. Bye Zoe"

"Bye," she whispered. He didn't hear her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wade didn't go home immediately. He felt he needed to clear his head.

After an hour he went back to his apartment. He went pulled out a bottle of beer, went out onto his porch and sat down, staring at the view in front of him. The city lights were shining and reflected the mess that was going in his head.

Ivy wasn't there. She had a lot of work and she preferred to do it from her house. He could not help but feel relieved; he wanted to be alone tonight.

'It wasn't fair' he thought to himself. Not fair that after he managed to reach a point he released her, let her go, she returned to shake up his world. He couldn't blame her, she didn't plan it. She also didn't seem particularly happy to see him. And that was an understatement. She was surprised and frightened as much. The difference is that she showed it and he did everything to keep it to himself.

 _"This is not good"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys**

 **Thanks for sticking with me and especially to the people who have reviewed and PM'd me.**

 **It means a lot!**

 **(zade12, i promise to update 'Compass' soon)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, sweetie. We're going to be late," Joel urged her

"Relax. It's not like we have reservations at a restaurant. It's just a dinner in their apartment" she said as she stood before the mirror and put on makeup. If someone had told her two days ago that she would meet Wade by surprise, she would've laughed at the person's face. Here she was, getting ready for dinner with Wade and his girlfriend. "The universe must be laughing at her .that was all she could think about.

"If you didn't change clothes so many times and put on makeup for more than half an hour maybe I'd think differently"

"It doesn't mean I don't want to look good," she waved it

"Oh, you know you look good. I just do not quite understand your excessive efforts"

"I'm done" She picked up her purse, "Come on, Joel. We're going to be late," she smiled. He shook his head as if to take away the thoughts of his mind. He put his hand on the small of her back, and they came out of their hotel room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my God, everything smells so good!" Zoe declared in amazement as they entered into the apartment

Ivy giggled, "Come in. Make yourself comfortable"

They sat on the couch while Ivy went into the kitchen and began to stir in one of the pots.

"Wait, did you cook?" Zoe asked, the disbelief evident in her voice

"She cooked everything. Wait until you taste it," Wade came out from the next room.

 _"She cooks. I never cook. What is she, perfect?"_ Zoe muttered quietly to herself.

After Wade made sure Ivy didn't need his help in the kitchen, he went into the living room and sat down in front of Zoe and Joel.

They barely had time to exchange a few words when Ivy came to call them to the table.

"So, you were neighbors" Ivy noted and broke the awkward silence

Wade and Zoe nearly choked to in mid-bite.

"Yes, we lived opposite each other in Lavon's plantation" Zoe forced a smile; her gaze was directed towards Wade. _"If looks could kill"_ he thought to himself.

"I didn't know that," Joel interrupted.

"Oh, I only know this because I remembered that Lavon had once mentioned that Zoe lived in the carriage house. And since I know that the carriage house is in front of the gate house..."

"Oh man, I know nothing of this. I would love to know Lavon" He looked up at Zoe. She just gave another forced smile, lowering her eyes.

"You must go to Bluebell. I cannot stress this enough. I'm sure you'll get a lot of ideas for your books. Not that your books are not good." She got nervous for a moment, he smiled

"I would love to visit Bluebell" He looked at Zoe as if checking with her

"Wade and I will be there this weekend. You are more than welcome to join in. It can be fun"

Joel and Ivy fell into conversation about Bluebell, its people, their books and careers. Ivy got up and drew her chair near Joel forcing Zoe to step aside and bring her seat closer to Wade.

Zoe and Wade just listened. They sat there uncomfortably. She fiddled with her hair.  
"So ... how are you?" She whispered

"Good. And you?"

"Good" she nodded.

"You know ... he misses you," Wade looked her in the eye

"Who?"

"Lavon"

She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed.

"I think Ivy's suggestion is good. Go back to visit Bluebell. It doesn't have to be this weekend" she heard it and smiled to herself. The thought of them in Bluebell at the same time stressed her. She was glad to know she wasn't alone.

"But someday ..." he continued, interrupting her thoughts, "they will be happy to see you. Everybody"

"Yeah, I'm not sure ..."

"Look, people have been affected by the way you chose to leave, that's for sure. But it's not something an apology will not fix. After all, they do love you," he said, and quickly looked away.

"Oh, gee, I'm sorry guys, we dived into this conversation about writing and we ignored you"

"Don't worry about it, babe. We're all right," Wade reassured her

"So what was your thing?" Joel asked Zoe and Wade

"What?" they said together

"I mean, it's obvious you haven't been in contact in the last two years. You were friends? What happened?"

Zoe looked at Wade with pleading eyes and he knew at that moment that Joel knew nothing about him, her life in the small town and definitely nothing about the reasons that led her to leave.

"Ah, you know. She was my doctor, I would fix things for her, poured her some wine every now and then ... things like that. We shared a kitchen. We had our conversations."

"You were friends," Joel noted

"You could say"

Zoe just smiled and nodded.

"It sounds like you were there for each other when you needed it. That's what I call friends"

Ivy said, putting dessert on the table.

They stared at each other. Her pleading eyes came back again.

"You must taste Ivy's chocolate cake. The best one I've ever eaten" Wade changed the subject quickly. Zoe was relieved, "Thank you," she whispered when only he could hear. He nodded.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zoe stepped out of the shower and saw Joel sitting in bed with his phone in hand.

"I didn't want to go out when you were in the shower. I'm off to make some important calls. I'll come back soon" he kissed her forehead and left the room.

She picked up her own phone from the dresser and dialed

"Big Z! I was waiting for your call"

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways"

"He told you" it was more of a statement than a question. He laughed

"Wade doesn't talk about this kind of stuff... Especially ... you know," her heart contracted when he said it. He emphasized the words and she knew exactly what he meant. "But his girlfriend on the other hand"

"Oh!"

"Yes, I believe you've met Ivy"

"Yes, I did. She's very nice. But I did not call to talk about that" she hastened to change the subject

"I miss you," she sighed

"I miss you too. Life is not the same without my best friend around" a big smile spread across her face. And longing filled her.

"So when are you coming to New York?"

"So when are you coming to Bluebell?"

They asked simultaneously.

"Oh, come on Big Z. Your Bluebell abstinence period must end now. Two years have passed! You moved on. Things have changed"

"Lavon, when was the last time you were in New York?" There was silence on the other side

"I win"

"No you don't. It's not just me that you have to visit"

Hearing him say it wasn't easy. Emotions flooded her. The memories of all the people that were a part of her life when she lived there clouded her mind.

"Besides, I don't think that Lemon would be happy to go to New York," he interrupted her thoughts

She frowned. "You can come alone ..."

"Well you can come alone, too. Without Joel" She huffed

"OK"

"OK what?"

"Okay, I'll come to Bluebell. But not this weekend"

"Why not? I thought you have some time off"

"Lavon"

"Oh. Right"

She sighed

"So how it is now that you are in each other's lives again?"

She cringed. "We're so not ' _in each other's lives again'_ "

"Oh, I think you are"

"Well, you're wrong"

"We'll see"

"There's nothing to see"

"All I can say is, after knowing both of you and everything that happened between you, you are like magnets. You will always be attracted to each other. You'll always find each other. No matter where you are. And when that happens ..."

"Life with Lemon certainly affects your brain"

"Ha ha"

"Well, I gotta go. I'll keep you posted about my visit"

"Please do it. And do not try to evade"

"Good night Lavon"

"Good night Zoe"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He sat in front of the computer, he appeared to be focused. She came and hugged him from behind

"Working at this hour?" She kissed him on the cheek

"Just have to finish a few things for the bar" he smiled and continued what he did

She sat on the edge of the bed cross-legged.

"So you and Zoe were together"

He froze and turned slowly to look at her. He rubbed the back of his head.

"What gave it?" He asked, his voice apprehensive

"Come on. I'm a reporter. I can smell a good story from afar"

"Uh ... there's no good story here"

"Okay"

"Okay? That's it? You're not going to question me, ask endless questions?"

"No," she said simply,

He looked at her confused. She smiled and approached him. She sat on his lap one arm around his shoulder and the other on his chest.

"You'll tell me sometime. When you're ready" He didn't know what to say.

"Anyway, I imagine that the two of you have gone through a lot since then. You moved on. She's happy, you're happy. Right?" She looked at him with a smile and raised her other hand to wrap around his neck.

"Yes"

"Excellent" She leaned down to kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! It made me so happy so I'm posting a new chapter today.**

 **I want to say something about Ivy or rather, her relationship with Wade - I believe Wade wouldn't go out with anyone. Especially after what he went through. Ivy is a good person. And I wrote it that way because I really think she's the type that Wade would be with if It were to happen on the show but maybe that's just me.**

 **but no matter how lovable Ivy is, this is a Zade story. Zoe & Wade are my world.**

 **I'd love to read more of your thoughts. It definitely encourages me to write faster.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's not fair Joel. The purpose of this vacation was to be together and do things together but somehow all I do is wait alone for you to come back from your meetings" She sounded irritated.

She was about to go crazy. Two days have passed since the dinner with Wade and Ivy and all she had done since was hang out alone in the city and it was not fun.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you knew in advance that's how it would be. I have some meetings today and tonight we have the party. But tomorrow I'm all yours," Joel's publicist has organized a party for his book's entry to the bestseller list. He was excited about it. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just another day, right?" She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

Eventually she spent most of the day shopping. She came back in the afternoon to the hotel room to put the bags. She quickly took off her heels and lay down on the bed. She was restless. She went into the shower so she could start get ready for the party.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The event was a success. All the important people that Joel could think about were there. Zoe felt a little out of place but she tried her best to be there entirely for Joel. After an hour of small talk with all kinds of people, she began to feel tired and bored. Joel was left behind and she went to sit down at the bar, mainly to rest from all the hustle.

"Zoe!"

"Ivy! What are you doing here?" Joel invited her? She wondered

"Working" She showed her the press badge she wore "I got to cover this event for the newspaper"

Zoe smiled, "you're having fun?"

"Of course! All the people that I admire in one place. And free drinks. What's better than that?" She winked at her

Zoe giggled. "This is definitely a good way to look at the situation ... um ... are you alone here?"

"Yup. I could bring Wade with me, but he had to work. Besides, he's not the type for this kind of events. You must know," she said this and looked at the people in the hall

A waitress walked past and Ivy took two glasses from the tray

"Here" she gave Zoe a glass.

"Thank you"

Ivy looked at her for a second before raising the glass towards Zoe "to our boy"

Zoe looked confused for a moment. Our boy? What? Who? Who was she talking about?

"To Joel" Ivy repeated.

Zoe picked up her glass and clinked it against Ivy's. She took a small sip, and forced her mouth to create some form of a smile.

"you're okay?" Ivy asked. Zoe's attempt to smile probably wasn't as successful as she thought

"Oh, yes. I'm really proud of him, you know?" She said, looking into the crowd, searching for Joel.

"Yes .." Ivy smiled.

There was silence for a few minutes before Ivy turned to Zoe again, "I know about the two of you"

Zoe froze. "You know," she tried to sound calm

"Yes I do"

Her initial feeling was anger. Why did he tell her? She thought that there was some agreement between them. True, they did not talk about it specifically, but she was sure he understood after the dinner.

The feeling soon changed to stress. Ivy was standing in front of her, waiting for her to speak and she had no idea what exactly Wade told her.

"Um .. Yeah, we went out for a few months ... and in the end it just didn't work out," she tried to keep her voice neutral. Not to give anything away.

"Yeah, I figured. We didn't really talk about it, you know? It was just a gut feeling so I asked him"

The truth was Ivy felt it wasn't the whole story. But she didn't question anymore. Zoe was grateful for that. She wasn't ready to deal with it. It's wasn't her job to deal with it, she thought to herself. She had a feeling that Ivy suspected of more, but she wasn't going to be the one to tell her.

"Yes, well, it was a long time ago," Zoe tried to close this topic

"To Friends" Ivy picked her glass up again and clinked her glass with Zoe's. "It was great to talk to you, but I have to keep working. I'll see you later," and she disappeared into the crowd.

Zoe, however, continued to sit at the bar. She was already after her second glass when she decided she'd had enough. She went to Joel and pulled him aside. She told him she was going back to the hotel. He, of course, offered to return with her, but she didn't want to ruin his evening. He promised not to return very late and they parted with a kiss.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fortunately the hall where the event took place wasn't very far away. She began to walk, at some point she took off her heels and walked barefoot. She wasn't so drunk but she felt her head lighter.

She somehow found herself facing the only place she knew in this city. The only place that her head and her heart together almost begged her to stay away from, however, the decision has already been made for her. She knew it was a mistake and yet, she went inside.

She scanned the place and spotted him immediately. He stood behind the bar and mixed drinks.

She sat at the bar and waited for him to notice her. It didn't take long.

"Huh .. Zoe? What are you doing here? Joel's event, isn't it tonight?" He looked confused and anxious. She thought it was funny for some reason.

"Yup, but I got bored of all these writers talk. There's only so much I can listen to"

Now it was his turn to laugh.

"Well, I can't say I don't understand you," he smiled and immediately poured her a glass of wine. She didn't refuse.

"Thank you," she almost whispered. He just nodded.

Two hours later, the bar was empty. Only Wade and two employees were there. Those two hours Zoe managed to take drink two glasses of wine. He saw her from the other side of the bar, "is she sleeping?" He thought to himself. Her head was resting on the bar and her hands were spread on it. He approached her

"Zoe .." He whispered so as not to alarm her

"Waaaaaaade..." She dragged his name on her tongue

She was drunk. No doubt about it. "But how?" He thought to himself. She didn't drink so much.

He called Ivy to try to tell Joel that she was there, but without success. She sent him a text message that they she's with Joel and some other writers. He took the opportunity and asked her if she knew whether Zoe drank before. Ivy told him that she saw her drinking two glasses, but she didn't know more than that.

"Of course," he sighed, "Oh Doc, how am I supposed to guess that you had some drinks before you got here" He froze for a moment. Calling her like that made all the memories come to surface. Lucky for him, she didn't hear, he thought to himself.

He came over and sat next to her. Her head was resting on the bar but she was completely awake now.

"I'm sorry," she said. He narrowed his eyes

"Sorry for what?" He didn't understand

"I'm sorry that you have to sit here with your drunk ex-girlfriend and take care of her"

This is the first time that any of them acknowledged their status loudly. He gulped.

"And for so many other things," she continued

He didn't know how to answer that. On the one hand, it really wasn't the time or place to talk about it. On the other hand, he didn't want her to think that what she said was ignored. Yes, she was drunk, but who better than him knows that the truth pours out of you when you're drunk.

"I forgive you," he whispered. It was the truth. He meant it. It certainly was more complicated than that, but for now it was enough.

They fell into silence for several minutes. She lifted a little from the chair and began to look for something

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the bottle of wine"

He grinned. "Oh, I don't think so. You had enough, Sparky"

She huffed. She returned to her seat.

"I really love what you did with this place"

"Thank you"

She didn't know it, he'll never admit it out loud, but after what happened between them he wanted to do something else. Something that will make a change. Something that will count.

The fact that he ruined one dream did not mean that he couldn't chase other dreams. And that's what he did. He knew she believed in him, after all. So he gave it his all.

"You know, you're the last person I expected to see .. Not just here, ever. And to see you here all of a sudden ... I still don't really know what to do with it," she admitted honestly. One could almost think she was sober.

He said nothing, just looked at her. She in turn looked away.

"Sometimes," she continued, "Sometimes I really wanted to talk to you," she sighed. He continued to watch her.

"It's funny, but you've always been the one to balance me, with all the my craziness and around us, when everything was always so dramatic, you were my calm place, which is quite ironic because we drove each other crazy"

She raised her gaze looked at him

"Clearly the fact that you were so calm just maddened me... Even more," she smiled sadly to herself.

"I never knew that," he said sincerely

"There's so much you don't know," she said under her breath so he would not hear. He heard.

"I could've been yours," she said suddenly, almost out of nowhere "if you weren't so stubborn to destroy it, I could've been yours" Tears started to fall down her face

He froze at this outburst. It was too much. He got up from his chair and she tried to stop him. She reached out and touched his arm. There was an inexplicable flow of electricity between them. So vivid, so strong. They both felt it. He moved his arm quickly, and threw his hands in the air.

"Wade," she said sadly, obviously regretting her words. But he knew she meant it. And he couldn't blame her, it was fully justified that she felt that way. It broke her heart when he cheated on her. And definitely broke his heart in the process.

"Come, I'll take you home"

She knew it wasn't the time to talk. She nodded and stood up. They walked together into the car and drove to the hotel.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She lay in bed with her clothes still on. Her makeup smeared on her face after spending the last two hours crying. It was very late and Joel has not returned yet. She got up and stood in front of the mirror. She began to remove the makeup, or rather, the residues left behind.

Her conversation with Wade echoed in her mind. And thee accidental touch ... She tried to push it out of her thoughts, but without success. She recalled the conversation she had with Lavon _"You are like magnets. You will always be attracted to each other. You'll always find each other... and when that happens"_

She shivered.

She knew she had to do something. She knew that this situation could lead to some danger consequences.

But how do you separate magnets? You force them apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are amazing. Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Good morning," he whispered to her

She moved heavily in bed "morning … what time did you come back last night?"

"Late. Sorry, we went to a bar with some people. Ivy got some of the funniest stories"

Ivy. He returned later because of Ivy. She was pissed until she remembered what she did in those moments. She forced a smiled. "I'm glad you had a good time"

"When I got back here, you were already sleeping deeply. You looked exhausted. Did something happen?" He asked

"No ..." her attention drifted away, she was thinking about what happened yesterday with Wade. She was drunk, but she remembered everything clearly. At least she hoped she remembered it all.

"Earth to Zoe ..." Joel waved his hand in front of her "Zoe?"

"I'm sorry. Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, something happened. We spent the evening apart. Again. What's the point of this vacation?"

"I'm sorry honey; from now on I'm all yours. So ... how can I make it up to you?"

"Let's get back to New York. Or better yet, let's fly to Paris"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She stepped into the shower, eager to peel off the clothes from herself. She fell asleep in her clothes yesterday and as it seemed when she looked in the mirror, she also failed with taking off the makeup.

After half an hour she came out of the shower, the moment she opened the door she could hear Joel talking in the background.

"Okay, I'm sorry we had to cancel. But we will be in touch and I'll come later to bring you the book I promised you. Bye" She heard him say to the other side.

"Who was it?" She asked

"Ivy. I promised to look at some things she wrote, but since we are leaving I called to cancel. And you heard the rest"

She froze in place. She was pissed at him again. She knew it was a bit irrational but now the situation got more complicated.

"Did you tell her we were flying to Paris today?"

"Yes, why?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Oh, it does matter. It really does" she hissed to herself. Her heart was beating fast as soon as she thought about her next move.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several minutes after Joel went out to meet with Ivy She left the hotel and began to walk quickly toward the bar. She wasn't sure he would be there at that time, she could only hope. She opened the door and the first thing she saw before her was his eyes, his penetrating gaze.

He was busy wiping glasses when he heard the door open. Her smell was the first thing that struck him, and he managed to lift his eyes before she noticed him.

She hesitated but started to get closer to the bar. She stopped walking when she felt close enough and raised her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I thought you were supposed to be on a plane to Paris," he said, his voice neutral, he didn't remove his eyes from her. She squirmed under his gaze.

"About yesterday, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Yeah, you just wanted to run away again without saying. Typical"

"Okay, I deserve it. What I meant to say... I'm not here to cause problems. And I know I have no right to be here now, but I realized that I owe you an explanation. I realized that I owe you much more than that, but that's the only thing I'm sure I can give you right now"

"Well, there's no need to. Don't worry about it," he didn't want to hear what she had to say. He knew what it could cause and he wasn't ready for it. He didn't need it.

"I want to apologize"

"Apology accepted. That's it?"

"That's it?" She looked at him but his face betrayed nothing. She tried to read his eyes, but she failed. They were empty, but at the same time reflected millions of emotions.

"You don't want to talk about it?" She continued. It annoyed her and she didn't know why. She didn't know if she was angry at him or herself for ever allowing herself to reveal everything yesterday.

"I just want ... to sort some things out. I don't want to leave after that… confrontation we had," she said quietly, running her hand through her hair.

She wanted to run away, badly. It was her instinct, but she also wanted to stay. She had to stay.

"Let's continue this in the office," he motioned her to follow him.

They entered and she closed the door behind them.

"Look, Zoe, if this reunion here wouldn't have happened, you wouldn't bother to find me and explain ... So why don't you just let it go?"

"You don't think it was on purpose?"

"What?"

"This distorted plan of the universe to put us in the same place"

He laughed bitterly. "You're attributing too much significance to it. Your boyfriend is a writer; my girlfriend wants to be a writer. It happens. There are many people who are writers or like writing in this country, you know"

"And it just happens to be that both our partners are writers. And it just happens to be that your girlfriend is a fan of my boyfriend. It's all a Coincidence"

"Yes," he nodded. His face still refused to give anything away

She remained silent for several minutes and then suddenly his hidden anger came out. Something snapped and the calm facade he presented was gone and he couldn't stop the words from escaping

"Zoe, let's cut to the chase. What do you want? You sure you want to talk about it? You want me to ask you why you didn't bother to tell me you're not coming back. Or maybe you want me to answer for you? Because I don't think you know the answer yourself. So let me tell you - it's simple. The poor bartender from the little town wasn't good enough for the talented surgeon from the big city. The poor bartender who was desperately in love with you and all that he deserved was this email. Heck, it wasn't even a personal email "  
He paused and took a deep breath. Two years of bottling up emotions took a toll on him, it was much more than he ever intended to reveal.

"So tell me Zoe, you still want to talk?"

She was shocked. Dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I thought so," he said in a strained voice. "Look" He continued, "You can go back to your life in New York, be happy with Joel. I will continue with my life. We can ignore what happened here this week. Pretend it never happened. There is no reason to dig up things that no longer mean anything"

She opened her mouth for the first time after a long time

"Okay. What are you going to tell Ivy? I don't think she and Joel will understand." There were so many things she wanted to say, but that was the only thing she managed to say at that moment

"Joel and Ivy can go on and do their thing. They don't have to involve us"

"Okay then" she whispered, still shocked by the conversation "Bye Wade" She turned and hurried out.

"Bye Zoe" but she could no longer hear it

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wade and Ivy ended up not going to Bluebell at the weekend.

He couldn't do it. He questioned whether anyone understood, perhaps only Lemon, but the main reason he wanted to leave Bluebell was to get away from her. Yes, she wasn't physically there anymore, but her presence was there, everywhere. The memories surrounded him. When she left a few people made him feel guilty and blamed him for it. During the first months he spent all his time and energy on the Rammer Jammer and it paid off for him in every way, people began to see him in a different light.

But after recent events, he felt he couldn't go back there. Not now. Not when everything is so fresh and every little thing could remind him of her. It wasn't fair to Ivy, he thought.

When he told her that they couldn't go, she was disappointed. She didn't understand the sudden change and she tried to ask him but he rejected it, making excuses that the he had a lot of work to do with the bar. She insisted to the point he even offered that she'd go alone, but she didn't want to. Finally, he promised her that they would go to visit soon and she accepted it.

Zoe and Joel decided to extend their vacation and make a longer trip to Europe. She asked for additional days from the hospital and they responded positively to her request, mainly because for the past two years, she didn't take any day off. Zoe was doing her best to erase the week in Atlanta from her memory. It wasn't easy. Joel and Ivy wrote emails back and forth and Joel mentioned her often in the conversations between them. Whenever he mentioned her Zoe tried to shift the conversation to other topics. This thing hasn't gone unnoticed by Joel. At first he thought it was accidental, but his attempt to touch on the subject met with a wall on Zoe's part. On one occasion, he insisted and asked if something happened on their last night in Atlanta. She dismissed it quickly and reassured him. He in turn chose to believe her and forget about it.

After nearly a month in Europe, they returned to New York. It was a Friday; Zoe was busy arranging her closet, adding all new clothes she bought in Europe when her phone beeped. She went to the dresser and picked it up. She received an email

"Rose's 18th birthday party" was written on the subject. Zoe smiled to herself.

It was an official invitation. She continued to skim quickly over the details.

The date was a month from today, in bluebell, of course.

When she reached the end there was a personal message

 **"Zoe, I know you don't come to Bluebell anymore, but I'd be so happy if you could be here. Please, come. Rose"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating sooner. To make up for it I tried to make this chapter longer.  
Thank you for the reviews, they help a lot!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Zoe stood in front of the carriage house, looking up at the place she called home two years ago. If she thought about it, she could see it all over again. All her time in Bluebell.

She could see the beginning, when she came to meet Harley, only to discover that he had died and left her his share of the practice.

She could see Lavon, the best friend she ever had, Rose, Annabeth. The people that were always there for her.

She could see her rivalry with Lemon, with Brick. Everything that happened with George Tucker.

But mostly, she could see Wade.

At what point did everything turned to be so wrong between them, she wondered to herself. She felt that there had to be a point, a certain moment that took them in another direction, that blew them off course. It was very easy to pin it on the cheating. But she knew it was much more than that.

She ran all the situations in her head, all the conversations that ended badly.

So many misunderstandings, miscommunication, errors in judgment, Mistakes.

She stole a glance at the gatehouse and sighed.

She entered the carriage house to put her belongings.

It was Thursday afternoon. no one knew she was coming. Rose's birthday is on Saturday and Zoe cleared her schedule to be able to come. She didn't want to tell anyone in case something went wrong. Joel couldn't come with her. At first she was disappointed, but after thinking she realized it was for the better. She had to deal with Bluebell for the first time again, alone.

She arrived at the main house and knocked on the door, hoping that Lavon was at home.

"No way! What are you doing here?" Was his first reaction when he saw her face. It's been two years too long.

"I thought it was time to visit, but I can go ..." She couldn't stop smiling

"Oh, Big Z, I missed you," he hugged her tightly, her legs were in the air, he almost forgot how small she was

"Me too, you have no idea," he lowered her to the floor, looking behind her as if looking for something

"I am alone, Joel couldn't come"

"Too bad, I was expecting to meet him"

"Maybe it's time for you to come to New York" She took his arm and pulled him with her to the couch

"Naw, naw, naw, we're not talking about New York. You're here now and that's the most important thing. Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could've picked you up"

"I wasn't sure when I was coming. Besides, it's fun to surprise you. By the way, I hope its okay, i already put my stuff into the carriage house"

"Of course, you know the place is yours. Always "she smiled but noticed the strange look on his face

"What is it?" She asked

"Hmm ... you may need to be a little careful with the fuse box ..." He watched for her reaction

"Why?" She frowned, trying to understand the meaning of this statement

Lavon just looked at her and was quiet for a few seconds until she got it

"No"

"Huh ... yeah"

"No! This weekend?"

"Well, Rose invited him ... and after all, the party is going to be held at the Rammer Jammer"

She buried her face in her hands and sighed

"It doesn't have to be that bad," he tried to reassure her

"Maybe I'll go to stay with Annabeth?"

"What? No! Nonsense. They come tomorrow anyway. Tonight you're here!" _They? Great ._

"OK"

"You know, Rose will be really happy. But you'll have to make up for everything. The girl took hard your sudden departure" She knew that it wasn't easy for him either.

"I know," she rested her head on his shoulder. "I promise to provide you with all the explanations. I owe you that much. I'll go see Rose tonight"

They continued to sit together for hours and for a moment it felt to her like she never left.

"So you and Lemon ..." She grimaced

"Do not make that face! So now you two will have no choice to find a way to get along"

"Lavon, deal with it, Lemon and I, it will never happen"

"You'll have to work hard. For me. Just as I'll work hard for you, with Joel"

She scoffed, "Come on, Joel is not at all like Lemon. You'll love him"

"Do _you_ love him?"

She was surprised by the question. It was even more surprising to her that she needed a moment to formulate an answer.

"Joel is amazing. He is considerate, caring, loving. We have so much in common; we share the same values, humor. We can talk about everything ... So the answer to your question - yes"

He looked at her without saying a word. It was evident that he was thinking about something.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Lavon" she insisted

"You look happy"

"Well, I am"

"Good. I'm happy for you"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She went to bed really late. After nearly four hours with Lavon, she went back to the carriage house. She and Lavon were hatching a plan to make Rose come to the carriage house.

When Rose arrived she was shocked to see Zoe there. Their meeting had everything - joy and laughter, tears and anger. Zoe apologized for what happened and told her (almost) everything that happened. Rose, who was always more mature than her age, accepted her apology and explanations. Zoe always knew that Rose is very mature, but the last couple of years definitely changed her further. Rose was eager to hear the stories about New York so they found themselves sitting and eating ice cream, chatting non-stop for two hours. They stopped only when it was already quite late and agreed to continue the conversation later.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 10 am and Zoe finally woke up and she immediately felt different. Mornings in Bluebell were different from the big city and she had to admit to herself that she missed it. But if there was anything she missed even more was breakfast at Lavon's. She dressed quickly and went to the main house.

She opened the kitchen door and entered, her face fell as soon as she saw that there were no pastries and there was no trace of breakfast. "What happened?" She wondered aloud to herself

"Hey" she heard him greet her and it seemed that all the air was taken from her as soon as she recognized the voice

"Hey," she replied back, wondering what to say. He stood behind the refrigerator door that was open. He closed it and looked lost.

"I ..." He stared at her, looking for words, "I didn't know you'd be here"

"Yeah" She smiled awkwardly"

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been fine. If - if I knew you were in here I, um, I would've waited" she said nervously

"What?" He said with his familiar smile

"The fact that we're not friends doesn't mean we can't be civil with each other."

"Okay …"

"We can be in the same room"

"Okay," she said quietly and went back to sit on one of the stools

"So ..." he began

"So...?" She said "we don't have to do this, Wade" she motioned between them "this, whatever that is"

He wanted to answer her, but he was interrupted when the door opened and Lavon and Rose came in quickly

"Oh," was Lavon's first reaction when he noticed both in front of him.

"Oh my God, you guys, what a disaster" Rose was nervous

"Relax Rose, we will find a solution"

"What happened?" Wade asked,

"There was a flood in the butter-stick bakery and now they can't make my cake and cupcakes that I ordered especially for my birthday"

"Oh, so that's why there are no pastries in here today," Zoe said, snatching glances from everyone. "Okay, sorry. Um ... can't you ask the Belles to help you with that? This is their specialty"

"They can't, they have some important project. They even enlisted Lemon again"

"Stop everything! Lemon isn't a Belle anymore?! Wow ..."

"Concentrate!"

"Right, right. Okay, umm ... you want me to bake?" She asked seriously but drew laughter around her

"Thank you, but I don't think that's such a good idea," Rose sounded disappointed

"Where's Ivy?" She turned to Wade "she's good at it"

He furrowed his eyebrows "she will come tomorrow"

"So maybe you can order from somewhere else?" Zoe asked

"I don't know, I think it's too late. And my parents are not even here. They're at my aunt's house and they'll come back just before the party"

"Lavon, you're the mayor. I'm sure that you have connections," Zoe tried to find a solution

"I can check. But someone will have to go and bring it all here, I have an important meeting"

"I'll go," Zoe offered, "I just need your car with the navigator"

"Lemon took the car"

"Wade can drive you!" Rose offered with enthusiasm

Zoe and Wade moved uncomfortably. They looked at each other as if trying to ask each other for answer without words.

"I guess we can do it. For You" Zoe pointed out and looked at Rose and immediately afterwards both watched Wade together

"Let's go," he said

The way to Mobile was quiet. None of them said a word; they just listened to the music coming from the radio and drifted in thoughts. He could tell she was nervous by the way she clicked with her fingers on her purse. She breathed slowly, knowing he was watching her. He knew she was aware that he was watching her, but he didn't stop.

They arrived to the Bakery in Mobile where they were told they would have to wait an hour before everything is ready.

"Since we're stuck here for the next hour or so, maybe we should eat breakfast?" She offered

The thought of sitting with him for another hour still seemed like a nightmare. But she was hungry and she wanted the pastries she'd been waiting for.

"I'm not really hungry, I'll just drink coffee"

"Well, I'm not going to eat alone"

He huffed. "Fine, I'll eat too. You make the order; I'll go find us a place to sit"

The waitress took Zoe's order. She asked for blueberry pancakes and coffee.

They sat in a booth and waited quietly until the waitress brought the food to their table.

"Hmmm, it looks great," she forced herself to smile as she dug in, feeling him staring at her.

She noticed that he had not yet touched his food, he studied her instead. This made her uneasy. She swallowed a large piece of pancake, ate quietly and was relieved when he finally began to eat.

"So you and Joel are still together?" It just came out

"What?" She almost choked in middle of the bite. She took a sip of coffee and tried to calm her voice. She took a deep breath and tried not to get upset, "Why wouldn't we be together?" She asked a note of anger in her voice.

"Whoa, calm down. It's just a question. I didn't see him, that's all"

She took a second to go back to herself.

"Yes, everything is fine with us," she said. He just nodded. There was silence again for a few seconds

"You and Ivy?"

"Same"

Again, silence engulfed them.

"You know, I hate it," she blurted out suddenly

"Do you want to order something else?" He sounded confused.

She smiled softly, "No. _this_ . Us."

He understood what she meant, he just wasn't sure he wanted to go there. Not now at least.

"I mean," She continued, "we can try to be friends"

"What's the point? Who knows when we will meet again, if at all. The fact that we share friends, town, and history doesn't make us friends"

"Okay," she sounded defeated. He didn't understand her reaction

"Zoe. Come on. You don't want to be my friend the same way I don't want to be yours. I think we can both agree on that," he looked at her and she just looked at him, waiting for him to speak again

"Besides, it's complicated and you know it. I don't know what you told Joel," he raised an eyebrow

"He doesn't know anything. Just what we talked about at the dinner"

He nodded, "Ivy knows a little more"

"I know, she told me. You know that she suspects that there is more" she bit her lower lip

"Yes, but we didn't speak beyond that"

"I can tell Joel if it helps"

"Yes, I'm sure he'd love us to be friends after you tell him," he said sarcastically

"I don't need his approval. And anyway, I don't have to tell _everything_ "

Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress who let them know that the order they came to get was ready. They paid their bill, took everything with them and went back to the car.

The ride back went quietly, but it felt different. Calmer.

When they got to Bluebell they took everything to the Rammer Jammer. Zoe decided it was time to deal with other people in town and she thought the Rammer Jammer was the right place to do it. She met many of them and to her surprise; most of them were excited to see her again. She found herself sitting there for several hours until it was getting dark. Lavon had just finished a meeting, he came to the bar and the first thing that caught his eyes was Zoe and Wade, she sat on a stool near the bar and he was standing behind it. They were laughing at something

"Well, well, what we have here" Lavon came close and stood by them

"Nothing, just reminiscing" She couldn't stop smiling

"Oh, yeah?" Lavon was intrigued

"You know, all sorts of things. Planksgiving. Or her first week in Bluebell. Remember how she almost ruined the Founders Day parade?" Wade chuckled

"Oh, god" she buried her face in her hands and laughed, "I remember trying to do anything so people would like me. Remember I tried to make the gumbo? It was such a mess"

"Luckily Wade saved the day," Lavon chuckled until he saw Wade's eyes widened and he realized what he said "uh, I mean, how I saved the day," he stammered. Wade closed his eyes and sighed

Zoe needed a moment to understand what they were saying. She watched him, his face looked troubled, he tried to keep his composure, but without success

"You… you made my gumbo?" She said, her voice trembling slightly

"Well, you had a tough week, I didn't want you take it out on me" he tried to lighten up the atmosphere, but he noticed in her look that it didn't work.

"You made my gumbo" she repeated more to herself this time

He looked at Lavon, half confused and half wanting to kill him.

"Well, let's talk a bit about the party, there are a few things to be done," he tried to change the subject

"Yeah! Let's talk about the party," they heard a familiar voice behind them

"What are you doing here?" Wade asked Ivy and didn't get to say anything more because her lips were on his. She clasped her hands behind his neck and brought him closer to her.

"I finished my assignments early, there was no point in waiting," she smiled and looked at Zoe and Lavon

"Besides, I missed you" she whispered in his ear. He smiled uncomfortably; still thinking about the conversation that took place before Ivy came, wondering to himself whether she heard anything

"I am very tired; I think I'll go home. We'll talk about it tomorrow Lavon, I'm all yours," she looked at him.

"Good to see you Ivy" She smiled weakly. She stared at Wade for a moment and was on her way out the door when Lavon stopped her

"Wait, Big Z, I'll walk with you," he hastened to follow her, "I'll see you both tomorrow," he managed to shout to Wade and Ivy before he went out the door.

"You want to explain that look she gave you?" Ivy Questioned

"What look?"

"Wade"

"What?"

"What were you talking about before I got here?"

"Just …things. Nothing important"

She nodded. "If you say so" but she wasn't convinced. He felt it, and took her hand.

"It was a long day ... How about we get back home? I have a few things to check and we can go"

"Okay," she kissed his lips again and sat at the bar to wait for him.

He walked alone back office and closed the door. He leaned against the door and took a deep breath

 _"It's going to be a long weekend"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zoe lay down on the bed. She felt nauseous. She felt like the ground was slipping from under her. But why? It's not like this piece of information makes a different or mean anything. Does she want this to mean anything? Her head was spinning from so many questions. Questions she didn't know how to answer. Questions she wasn't so sure she wanted to answer. She took the phone out of her purse and dialed

"Joel? Hey it's me ... I need you to come. Please come"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone!  
I'm overwhelmed by your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Your reviews and comments help me a lot! Thank you for sticking with me.  
For all of you who asked about the Fuse box – it will make an appearance, just not yet :)**

 **Also this chapter includes a little of Lemon and Wade. There'll be more further.**

 **Can't wait for your thoughts**.

* * *

This morning she woke up more relaxed. Last night's events were fresh in her mind. She was very tired; it took her a long time to fall asleep at night because she couldn't stop the thoughts that were running in her head. She heard a weak knock at the door. She got up lazily from the bed and walked to the door. "At least they bothered to knock," she thought to herself.

"Joel" She was surprised for a moment, then remembered that she herself had called him yesterday. She was angry at herself. It was a moment of weakness and realized that she was a little carried away.

"Honey, is everything all right? You worried me yesterday. You didn't answer the phone so I had to come"

She recalled that she put her phone on silent at night. She didn't want to hear from anyone.

She let Joel in and closed the door.

"I'm sorry. I felt lonely for a moment but I'm fine, really. It's not easy to come back after two years" She had to choose her words carefully. Joel had no idea why she left Bluebell, and he didn't know that she left without saying goodbye. She knew she would have to explain everything, but it wasn't the time.

"By the way, how did you know where to find me?"

"Well, people here are very nice. They pointed me here," he sounded enthusiastic. "This place looks great"

She smiled. She had a feeling he was going to like the place.

"Okay, since you're here, and you're just in time for breakfast, we should go visit Lavon. He really wants to meet you," she went to the bathroom, "Just let me get dressed and we'll go"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They came to the door of the main house and Zoe stopped just before the entrance.

"are you okay?" Joel asked, somewhat worried

"Yes, yes. Just got distracted for a moment. I don't know why," she certainly knew why. She took a deep breath and took his hand in hers.

"Here she is," she heard a Lavon's voice calling

They came in and everybody's eyes were directed towards her. They were all there, Lavon, Lemon, Wade and Ivy. She swallowed hard before she composed herself.

"Joel, you came! That's amazing!" Ivy exclaimed. Zoe pulled him before he could respond.

"Joel, this Lavon. My best friend. Lavon this is Joel, my boyfriend," she almost whispered the last part.

"Great to meet you finally," Lavon shook Joel's hand "likewise, I've heard a lot about you. I expected to meet you, "Joel told him

"And that is Lemon Breeland" Lavon introduced her to him. "My girlfriend". They shook each other's hands.

"Good to see you again, Lemon" Zoe greeted her

"I have to say, I never thought I'd see you again," Lemon gave her typical smile

In the background, Joel greeted Ivy and Wade. He sat down next to them and they got into a conversation.

"I'm sure that makes you happy just the way it makes me happy," Zoe smiled back

Lavon noticed this exchange. He stood between them and pulled each of them to a hug

"How nice, my girlfriend and my best friend in the same room together" both put on a fake smile and looked over each other as if they agreed to try to get along for Lavon.

"Zoe, are you feeling better?" Ivy turned to her

"What?" She did not understand why she was asking

"Last night, you didn't feel well"

"Oh, right. Yes, yes, I was just exhausted"

"Oh okay. Too bad. George and Annabeth joined us"

"Who are George and Annabeth?" Joel asked

"Well, George Tucker is the lawyer of the town" Ivy began to speak before anyone else could answer "Annabeth Nass is his girlfriend. George is also the former fiancé of Lemon and Annabeth is her best friend"

"you guys told her all of this?" He directed the question to everyone

"Oh no," Lavon offered "She just investigated everyone and dug the information by herself"

"Wait a minute, George and Annabeth are together, and you're okay with this?" He asked Lemon "How long were you with him?"

"15 years"

"Wow, so you're a really good friend" he paused, "I'm sorry I was poking around. I'm a writer," he apologized.

"Do not worry about it, Joel. It wouldn't be Bluebell without it"

"So, What makes a couple split up after 15 years? I mean, you've been married basically"

"I know, right, sounds crazy" Ivy added

"Well, maybe your girlfriend could provide the answer," Lemon joked. The room went quiet.

Wade, who until that moment was quiet, trying to avoid eye contact with Zoe, finally opened his mouth

"as much as I like sitting here and reminiscing, I have a lot of things to do for the evening. You're staying?" He turned to Ivy

"Yes, I think I'll stay here, it's all right with you?"

"Sure. See you later"

"Wait, Wade. I'm coming with you," Lemon called and followed him.

Zoe promised Rose that she would spend her morning with her.

"I have to go meet Rose. Joel, you'll be okay here?"

"sure"

"Don't worry Zoe, I will make him company. We'll do a tour together" Ivy told her, Zoe smiled weakly

"Okay, I'll see you all later"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wade, wait," Lemon called behind him. He was on the way to the gate house to get changed

"What is it, Lemon"

"I think you know"

"Last time I checked, I wasn't a fortune teller"

"Funny. We need to talk, now"

He entered the gate house and she was after him

"will you stop following me?"

"Ultimately, yes"

"What about immediately?"

"No, not immediately"

"Why are you doing this?" He asked nervous and agitated, tired of everything

"Because you're my best friend and I don't want to see you make a mistake again"

"What? What mistake?"

"Zoe Hart"

"Don't go there Lemon" he warned

"The last time you were together in the same place, it broke you. I know, I was there. And now you're in a good place, you've got your career, your friends, Ivy. You have someone after so long. I'm worried she will mess with your head again"

"Look, I appreciate your concern, or whatever that is. But it's all right. Zoe and I are just friends"

"Wade, I know you. I know the two of you together. There is never nothing between you two. You're telling me that you could be a in her life without being _the one_ in her life?" She asked softly. He paused and sighed.

"Lemon, we're just friends. Okay?"

"If you say so. I'm just worried about you. And Wade, if there is something more, you need to speak to Ivy ... it's not fair to her"

"Thanks for your concern, but I can handle it"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later, Zoe returned to the carriage house to start preparing for Rose's party. Joel wasn't there, so she decided to check if he is at Lavon's.

When she entered the kitchen she noticed that Lavon was sitting alone, busy with town stuff

"Hey, do you know where Joel is?" She sat down next to him

"The last time I saw him was in the morning, he and Ivy went to explore the town"

"Oh."

"You know, Joel is a nice guy. I can see why you're with him"

"He is, right? I knew that you'd like him," she smiled

"Yes, I get why you're with him. After all you've been through I'm sure you wanted someone who wouldn't hurt you. He looks like he couldn't hurt a fly," he looked at her, "and I'm sure you love him"

"He's a good man, Lavon" she said almost defensively

"Yes, he is a good man. But... is he the _right_ man?"

He left her speechless for a few moments. She decided that the best thing would be not to answer

"I'm going to start preparing for the party. If Joel will come, tell him I was looking for him. See you later.

Lavon felt like he should do something, but he needed Lemon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zoe came to the Rammer Jammer and the place was designed especially for the birthday.

She noticed Wade behind the bar and decided to go talk to him

"The place looks great. You did a good job"

"Oh, that wasn't me. It was them" he pointed to the other side at a bunch of 18 years old girls, friends of Rose.

"I see. But I'm sure you helped"

"Oh, I definitely helped. But I needed some space... I forgot that girls at that age can flirt so…directly "he looked somewhat uncomfortable

She burst out laughing, "Yeah, like you didn't enjoy every second of it"

"You'd be surprised, but not so much" he said in a more serious tone than he intended

"there you are guys," Ivy interrupted

"Hey," Zoe saw Joel. "Where were you?"

"Well, we did the Bluebell tour… which took something like half an hour,"

"But the interesting part was when we sat down for a coffee with Bluebell's blogger" Ivy added

"You were with Dash?" Wade's heart beat faster. He stole a glance at Zoe and he knew she was thinking the same thing

"Yes! What a man he was. He told us so many stories"

"He did? Nice" Zoe looked nervous, "I'm going to the bathroom"

"I have to tell you that I'm much more relaxed now," Ivy whispered to Wade.

"about what?"

"You and Zoe '

He didn't have time to react because people began to fill the place and his staff needed him.

The party was in full swing, Rose was so happy. She took the opportunity to tell everyone that she got into Colombia and she will begin to study there in the fall.

"I'm so proud of you! I cannot believe you are going to be so close to me in New York," Zoe gave her a hug. Rose came to the table where Lemon, Lavon, Joel, Ivy, Zoe and Wade were sitting

"So I understand that you're not staying here, right, Big Z?"

"Lavon .." She pulled her chair closer to him and hugged him, "You know how much I miss you. I love Bluebell, I really do"

"But your life is in New York"

"It is"

"I know that being a doctor here is less shiny from being a surgeon at a hospital in New York, but you were good at it"

"Leave her, Lavon. This town was never good enough for her," Lemon challenged her

"That's not true, Lemon" Zoe got upset, "you have no idea what you're talking about"

"All I know is you left without saying a word. For most of us, at least," she glanced aside and saw Wade shaking his head.

"You know," Joel intervened "We heard quite interesting theories about it"

"about what?" Wade asked,

"Why Zoe left the way she did. Which, by the way, I didn't know. You never told me," He looked at her

"can we not talk about this here, now?" She almost begged, her voice pissed

"Where's George Tucker?" Joel asked

"Why?" Zoe asked nervously and took a sip from her glass

"I want to meet my competitor"

"Your what ?" She almost choked on the drink

"It's okay, honey. I know. And I must say, people in this town are very forgiving," he has now turned to Lemon "It's very noble of you ... to be a friends with Zoe after all that has happened"

"Oh my God, Joel you have no idea what you're talking about. I had nothing with George Tucker"

"Well, that's not what Dash said," Ivy interjected, "He told us that Lemon's wedding was canceled because of you. We also heard about the song he wrote about you"

"Guys, this is not the right time," Wade tried to stop this conversation. He saw it was hard on Zoe

"You know, I should be angry with you," Joel looked at him, "you never said that you and Zoe dated"

Wade was caught off guard. He began to sweat and stutter "Well, I"

Joel chuckled "Calm down, man, I'm kidding. You had your thing, that's fine. My problem is with George Tucker who broke Zoe's heart. Although in the end it played in my favor"

"He didn't break my heart" She closed her eyes, trying to hold herself not to burst

"Honey, when we first met you refused to go out with me because you said you were still suffering from a broken heart," he put his hand on her lap

"It took her a month to agree to go out with me," he told everyone.

"Okay, that's enough," she snapped.

All this time Lemon and Lavon watched without saying a word. They saw the anguished looks of Zoe and Wade and heard Ivy's and Joel's comments.

"Okay, there's a party taking place around us, let's enjoy" Lavon asked everyone.

After that, the time passed with no problems, everyone was trying to enjoy the moment. Zoe was with Rose, Ivy and Annabeth. Joel got the opportunity to meet George, but he didn't say anything of what he heard because he didn't want to stir up trouble. Wade helped his staff and occasionally joined one of the conversations that took place.

Lemon and Lavon stood aside. "Now" she whispered to him.

She walked towards Wade quickly

"Wade, don't panic, but I got a call from fancies, your father doesn't feel so good. He is there with May and they're waiting for the doctor. You need to tell Zoe"

"What happened to him?" He was worried.

"I don't know the details. You should go now"

He searched among the crowd for Zoe and caught her on her way to him

"Hey, Lavon told me. Let's go," she said softly

"You want me to come with you?" Ivy asked

"No, there's no need. Stay here and enjoy the rest of the party" He kissed her head

"Don't worry, we'll keep them company, right Lavon?" Lemon gave her mischievous smile

"Sure"

* * *

A little note:

If Lemon's behavior confused you, the next chapter will clarify everything


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi,**

 **I know I repeat it every time but thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **So this chapter wasn't the easiest to write. It's basically Wade and Zoe talking. But obviously it's just the beginning and there's so much more for them to talk about.**

 **Can't wait for your thoughts.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **A few hours before the party**

 _"I don't know, Lemon. I think that's going too far," Lavon noted with concern_

 _"You are not blind, you have seen the looks just like me. I'm sure you've noticed their discomfort with each other. There's a lot of things beneath the surface that they have to deal with" she insisted_

 _"They haven't seen each other for two years, after their relationship ended badly, I think you can understand them. Besides, they are trying to be friends"_

 _Lemon laughed bitterly, "So you are more naive than I thought if you believe it. And you were the one to bring up this issue!" She argued_

 _"I know, because I felt a need to do something after my conversation with Zoe. I'm just not sure this is the answer. They are both in a relationship... this is a tricky situation, it's a fine line to walk on and you know it"_

 _She decided she had no choice and took a deep breath, "Come with me" She took his hand and led him to sit on the couch. "I'm going to tell you something, you must not get it out of this room. And certainly not talk about it with Wade or Zoe," she said firmly. He raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"_

 _"Remember the day she left? Well, Wade told her he loved her"_

 _"He what? Wow. I mean, it's not that I couldn't see it, one look at his face and you could see he was whipped. But Wade Kinsella confesses his feelings, man. I'm proud"_

 _"Yes, and you see what came out of it ..."_

 _"She didn't say it back" the realization came to him_

 _Lemon just shook her head_

 _"Oh man, it must have hurt,"_

 _"Of course it hurt. When he got together with Ivy I thought he got over her. But then all this happened and I'm not sure at all"_

 _"Do you think...?"_

 _"I don't know what I think. All I know is that they are stubborn. You know them, they are able to continue with these "yes and no" games and the "what if" and this could last forever with them. I care about Ivy and even Joel so I think it is the right thing to do. It's not fair for anyone to continue in the current situation. This way, they will know once and for all what they want to do. They'll see if there's something there, if you go about it if they want to give it another chance. And if not, each of them will go back to live his life and at least they'll get some closure"_

 _"You know they're going to be angry at us"_

 _"I took that into account. But it's for their own good. Yes. Even Zoe's"_

 _He smiled at her._

 _"So how do you want to do this? With Joel and Ivy here in Bluebell it will be difficult"_

 _"We don't have a lot of time, the weekend will be over soon and Rose's party is tonight. I have an idea, but we'll need help"_

Zoe and Wade got to Fancies and rushed inside. The lights were dimmed and there was no one inside

"Dad?"

"Earl?"

They shouted together, but no one answered. Suddenly they heard a loud sound of a door slamming. Zoe ran to the front door and saw it was locked.

"What's going on here?" She tried to open it but failed. "Wade, come here," she called him and he attempted to open it too but even he could not do it.

"Where's your phone?" He asked her

She searched her bag and couldn't find it "I don't know"

"I don't have mine either," he searched his pockets.

"Wait, what's that?" She noticed a note on the main table

 **"At this point you probably already know that you're stuck inside.**

 **Both of you need to talk and that's why we, your friends, decided to do something.**

 **Don't worry about Ivy or Joel, we'll take care of them.**

 **There is plenty of food and wine for you.**

 **Do not try to run away, it's not going to work.**

 **Someone will come get you in another 4 hours"**

"I'm going to kill them," she whined

"I should have known it was one of Lemon's schemes" Wade sighed. He tried to find a way out but soon gave up and sat on the floor.

"How can you sit so comfortably after all of this?"

"I'm used to it. Being friends with Lemon for so long made me inoculated.

She huffed.

"Sit down, we have a few hours to spend here"

"I don't want to sit down, I want to find a way out of here"

"You can't, the door is locked, and there are electric windows. I already thought about every way possible"

"Damn," she kept moving back and forth

"If you don't want to sit at least take off your heels, I'm not going to carry you later" he told her

She stopped there and pursed her lips but a few seconds later surrendered and sat beside him on the floor.

They sat in silence, each of them wandered in their own thoughts

"Are you calmer now?" He asked, staring at her

"What?"

"Before, you got mad when we all sat down together"

"I don't like talking about my personal life"

"Are you sure that's all it was?" He asked, his voice neutral

"Yes, I'm sure. Why, you feel that there's something else?" She said with sarcasm

"Ouch. Calm down, just trying to pass our time"

She sighed, "I'm sorry. Joel talking with Dash made me nervous. I should have known this would happen"

"It wasn't that bad," he tried to reassure her

"Oh, yes it was," she buried her face in her hands, "I can't believe that Joel thinks George is his competitor"

"Yes, that's what the whole town thinks" he noted

"There's never been anything between us. We didn't even date"

Wade moved uncomfortably in his place, which didn't go unnoticed by Zoe

"You know that George didn't break my heart, right?" She said awkwardly, she wasn't sure why, but she felt it was important to stress it "I've never had anything with George" she repeated

"Does it matter to you whether I know it or not?" He gazed into her eyes

"You know it does," she said seriously

"Maybe" was all he had to say

They were quiet again.

"Let's play something," she suggested

He laughed out loud until he saw her face. He cleared his throat, "Okay. What do you want to play?"

"I don't know, we don't have a lot of options here" Her eyes searched for an idea. She rose from the floor and went to the main table. She picked up a bottle of wine that was lying there

"Drinking game?" She said enthusiastically

"Or we can just drink. Nothing like alcohol to pass the time"

"Okay, but we cannot get drunk," she noted

"I know. We will be careful with it"

She poured them both and handed him his glass

"Why didn't you tell me you made the gumbo?" She took a small sip

"Again with this?" He raised an eyebrow

"Yes. Until you answer me"

He ran his fingers over the tip of the glass and continued to be quiet

"Why did you let Lavon take the credit?" She insisted

"Like you would've believed it was me," he laughed bitterly

"Why not?" She pressed

"I don't know Zoe, I wasn't exactly your favorite person then" He rolled his eyes

"That's because you were trying to get into my pants and I was afraid of catching disease," she noted seriously but could not prevent a smile from gracing her lips. He smiled back.

"It doesn't really matter. Let it go, it happened 4 years ago"

"4 years"

"Yeah"

"And look where we are today," she stared into space in front of her

"Stuck in Fancies, sitting on the floor and drinking wine"

She laughed out loud, "I'm hungry"

He got up from the floor and held out his hand to help her up, too, and they went to sit at the table, that had food and drinks on it.

They ate quietly and quickly. When he finished he went to stand next to the window

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to think of a way out of here. I hate being stuck here"

She lowered her eyes and he noticed

"You know what I mean," he tried to explain himself

"Since we're stuck here, let's talk. They closed us here for a reason," she said quietly

"You don't really want to talk about it," he protested

"Maybe it will do us good" she shrugged

He looked at her. He himself didn't really want to talk. "Okay. You start" He turned his body toward her and waited for her to say something

She got up from her chair, took a bottle of wine and a glass in her hand, and went back to sit on the floor, legs stretched forward. He joined her and sat beside her.

"God, it's going to be like therapy," she leaned her head against the wall and he laughed quietly.

"Why did you do it?" he knew exactly what she meant by "it". She couldn't look at him. He felt like all the air was sucked from his body. He leaned forward

"I wanted to give you an opportunity to get out of what we had" The words barely left his mouth

"I didn't ask you for a way out" Her voice laced with anger

"I know. But it was the right thing at the moment. I wasn't good for you, Zoe. I let you down"

She was shocked

"And it never occurred to you to ask me what I thought about it? What I wanted?" Tears filled her eyes

"We could've solved it together," she continued, her voice trembling slightly. She lowered her eyes, she couldn't look at him.

"We couldn't"'

"Yes we could've, I know that I was wrong with how I treated you with your band, but-"

"Stop it, it wasn't your fault. Admit it. Zoe, we weren't ready. Believe me, I wanted it to work more than anything else," his voice was barely above a whisper but she heard him loud and clear

She finally got the courage to look at his face. She tried to read his look but without success. His eyes reflected a million emotions at once.

"I didn't deserve you, Zoe," his voice was thick

"You are wrong. We had a good thing. I ... I was happy"

"This is not how we were meant to be together," his voice was calmer, "I had to go through what I went through to be a better version of myself. I had to work hard for it"

She nodded quietly

"I don't hate you. I never hated you. I was really hurt. And it took me a long time to come back to myself, but you must know that I don't hate you," she felt she had to say it

"I don't hate you, either. Believe me, when you left, I tried. But I couldn't"

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you but I don't regret that I left. I regret the way I did it, the email" she paused for a few moments. She took a sip of wine, "I needed time"

"3 months seemed like plenty of time," He drank the glass almost in one gulp

"You don't get it. The night before I left... when we ... I felt like I couldn't live without you. But another part of me was trying to resist it so hard. I had to move away in order to stay sane," a rebel tear went down her cheek

When she was in New York, she felt like she was seeing him everywhere. Every time she let her mind drift she saw him, he was always there. Every time she lay in bed awake at night, thinking, he was there.

"It seems you have done well," he murmured

She felt as if all her strength was sucked away.

They sat there, their bodies' close, their faces only inches apart, both of them staring into space. The air vibrated between them.

"Can I ask something?" She closed her eyes

"Can I stop you?" he raised an eyebrow

"Earlier you said 'It's not how we were meant to be together'" She took a deep breath "Do you still think we are meant to be together? "

"Zoe..."

"Wade ..."

"You're with Joel"

"And you're with Ivy"

He covered his eyes with his hand. He forced himself to remain silent and not answer her. And she didn't press him. She poured herself another glass of wine and drank.

They settled into a comfortable silence, both welcomed it. This conversation was exhausted for both.

Another hour passed and still silence enveloped them. They sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, the empty wine bottle between them. But this time Zoe's head was resting on his shoulder. He didn't say a word. They weren't drunk, but they could feel the influence of alcohol. Inside of him was a dangerously familiar feeling and suddenly he realized that he was in a similar place where he was before, more than two years ago, a time when he took a decision, which was obviously a mistake. The thought made him shiver all over. The only difference is that the last time it was his girlfriend and some stranger, a woman who meant nothing. This time, however it was his girlfriend and..

"Damn" he thought

and the woman he loves.

He removed all the thoughts from his head. He quickly recovered and tapped with his finger on her shoulder, "Zoe ... wake up. Someone will come soon to let us out"

She wasn't sleeping. She felt her head heavy from the wine and was tired from a long day

"I missed you," she whispered. He felt a lump in the throat

"It's the alcohol in you that's talking"

"No, my heart"


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow you guys are amazing. Thank you so much. It definitely made me write faster!**

 **First guest that reviewed – The "I can't believe Joel thinks George _is_ his competitor" was on purpose ;)**

 **Oh, and just to clarify – Wade wasn't drunk. Zoe wasn't either, but she drank a lot so it definitely had an effect on her.**

 **also, this chapter doesn't have a lot of Zoe and her POV. there will be more later.**

 **Just a reminder – English is not my language. Sorry for my mistakes!**

 **Can't wait for your thoughts / ideas!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Wade was wrong. At least an hour passed and still there was no sign that they were about to be released. He was pretty sure that Zoe was asleep, still with her head on his shoulder. He sat there quietly and simply listened to her breathing. Thoughts of the past few hours have caused his head to spin. He thought it was amazing how everything always rises to the surface again every time they meet, no matter how many mistakes were made, how they were hurt. Was he supposed to ignore what happened tonight? Repress his feelings? He knew when the weekend would be over, each would return to his own life, own place. He'd be in Atlanta and she'd be in New York. He could ignore everything that happened, forget everything and go on with his life as it was the last two years. Maybe there will be another chance encounter somewhere in the future, there will be a familiar tug at heart again and then each of them will go the other way, and they will continue to wonder what might have been. But is that what he really wants? Can he give up the chance of her, no matter how small or irrational it may be?

His thoughts were interrupted when Zoe started to wake up. She opened her eyes and quickly realized where she was. She lifted her head cautiously, "How long I was asleep?" She asked quietly

"Not much" he replied, "I think they will come soon, three hours have passed at least"

She nodded. "I am thirsty"

"Yes, you need to drink. There is water there," he motioned for her to go to the table. Her head pounded and she had to stop just before she tried to stand up. He noticed and got up first, he held out his hands to help her up. She finally succeeded; she steadied herself by placing her hands on his arm and pulled him close. Wade's heart nearly exploded, but he kept his expression unreadable. She smiled as if she knew. She came to the table to pour herself a glass of water. He joined her.

"We should agree on a version of what we tell Joel and Ivy" She started

"Yes, you're right. We can just say we stayed with my dad until you felt that he was fine and we could go" he suggested

"Good idea," she said.

They heard an odd noise at the door. They didn't know what it was; Zoe went to the door and tried to open it

"You were right! The door is unlocked. We can go home finally" she declared

"You think it's okay if we go together?" He hesitated

"Yes, why not? We were together in the same place and we are going to the same place. It's all right, let's go"

They started their way to the Plantation. The walk home was quiet; the tension was felt in the air. They arrived quickly; they stopped just between the carriage house and the gatehouse.

"So ..." she said

"So ..." he replied, his eyes met hers. Their gaze lingered. Her eyes sparkled. He attributed this to the wine and to her being tired, but it felt as if there was something else...

Their connection has always been there, and now, it was floating in the air that they shared.

Her head was reeling. He shouldn't have this effect on her, she thought.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he finally said,

"Yes," she smiled weakly.

"I-" He was about to say something but he was interrupted

"Hey, guys," Ivy shouted to them, she was standing next to window of the gatehouse. She was about to go out when Zoe turned around quickly, "I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow," she managed to say before she quickly went into the carriage house.

"Is she okay?" Ivy asked as soon as he stepped inside

"Ah, yes. She's tired. It was a long day," he replied quickly

"How is your dad?"

"He's feeling better. Um, she thought it would be right to stay until he falls asleep"

"What was it?" She asked

"Uh, I don't know exactly, I don't know all the medical terms. But he's fine now," he dodged the question. He saw the confusion on her face and felt uncomfortable "Look, I'm exhausted. Why don't we go to bed?" He asked gently

"I wanted-" she paused, "You know what, it will wait until morning, let's go to sleep," she smiled at him

"I'll just take a shower"

She nodded and climbed under the covers. He was distant and she thought she knew why.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When he woke up in the morning, the bed was empty. He noticed a note on her pillow

"Hey, I went for a run, I'll see you at breakfast XO" he sighed.

He checked his phone and saw a number of missed calls and messages, all from Lemon. In her latest text she asked him to meet her at Fancies. He decided to go to tell her his opinion of her actions.

He dressed quickly and left, he wanted to make it to breakfast. He didn't want to cause further problems with Ivy.

"Finally. I called you a million times" Lemon scolded him when he entered the restaurant

"If I didn't have to stay up until 2 am because of you, maybe I'd get up earlier," he hissed

"Well, how was it?"

"You shouldn't have done that. You don't get what you what you've done at all "he felt frustrated

"I have no regrets. I had to try something. There is no way I can let you continue with your normal life when there is a chance that in a few more years you'd realize you've made a mistake. I was in this place and Wade, luckily, someone else did the work for me and made me see the truth. The point is that if there is something, you have to deal with it now"

He smiled slightly as he heard her relate in such way to all that happened with George and Lavon.

"It's not the same, Lemon"

"Well, the only difference is that you're not getting married, yet" She raised an eyebrow,

"Tell me, how was it?"

"I don't know," he sighed, he raised his hand and ran it through his hair slowly

"What do you feel?" She asked

"I don't know what I feel. Don't you have another scheme to help me figure it out?" He snapped

"Not really, but I can come up with one to leave you alone with all of this. I was just trying to help" she snapped back

"I'm sorry. I know you meant well, but it's complicated"

"How is it more complicated than it already is?"

"Hmm, let's think together" he muttered sarcastically

"Don't talk to me like that. I know you and I know better than that. Stop with your snarky answers snarky and cynicism and give me a real, honest answer. Do you still love her?"

Wade was quiet, he already knew the answer. Lemon knew also. But to say it out loud to someone was a completely different story than thinking or feeling it. He struggled with the words. He felt a lump in his throat

"Yes," he finally answered "but don't tell anyone. Not even Lavon"

Lemon just nodded and sat down next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder as if trying to console him. They were quiet until he started to talk

"But it doesn't matter. Heck, from all I know she might have never felt the same. I told her that two years ago. And in that time she was with someone else."

"She didn't say anything?"

"She said ... things"

"And?"

"I don't know, maybe she just feels nostalgic and it raised some memories in her. Wine was involved, so you never know. Besides, me and her, it's a risk. A crazy risk. I don't know if I'm ready for anything"

"Ask her. Tell her" Lemon insisted

"Yes, of course. I'll just go to her and ask," Hey Zoe, do you love me? Because I love you desperately and I can't make it go away, "his voice was emotional, he closed his eyes tightly, realization crashed over him

"Oh Wade" She squeezed her hand on his shoulder. Wade wasn't one to talk much, certainly not his about feelings. She knew it was not easy for him.

"I really thought I had gotten over her. Now I have to decide what's next"

"You know how much I like Ivy, but if your heart is not there, you have to end it."

"I know. Ivy is amazing. But it's not fair to her. But you know what? Ending the relationship with Ivy doesn't mean I'm ready for something with Zoe. I thought I was over her. Will I ever get over her? I need to figure this out first. I need time for myself. I have to deal with these feelings but it doesn't mean necessarily that I'll act on them"

"I think it is the right decision," she tried to reassure him

"Thank you, Lemon. You're a good friend" he kissed her on the cheek

"Back at you"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zoe woke up with a terrible headache. She saw Joel sitting with his laptop on the couch and typing.

"Oh, good morning, Sleeping Beauty. You returned late last night, or shall I say, today" he turned to her

"Good morning, I'm sorry, it was a medical emergency ..." she murmured, holding her head in her hand

"You're okay?" he asked

"My head is killing me and I have nothing here"

"A doctor without painkillers in her house?" He smiled

"Shut up. I'm going to Lavon. Are you coming to breakfast?"

"No, I'll stay here, I have a sudden burst of creativity and I want to finish at least another chapter of my book"

"Whatever you want," she said and began to dress.

Deep inside she was glad he didn't want to come. She had to talk with Lavon privately.

She opened the kitchen door. The smell of breakfast combined with her headache p caused her nausea. Lavon saw her disgusted face and was a little wary

"Huh ... good morning?"

"Give me something fast, my head," she whined. He gave her a pill and a glass of water and she sat on a stool at the counter.

"Feeling better?" He asked after a moment

"Oh, don't play the nice and caring friend. I'm mad at you," she put her glass and stared at him. He knew what was coming soon

"You can be angry, but I don't regret it. I don't know what happened there, and yet, I have no regrets"

"Lavon ..." She buried her face in her hands

"So ... what happened?"

"Nothing. Everything is complicated. We have always been complicated"

He felt she was trying to avoid talking about it but he wouldn't let her

"I know he broke your heart, but I need you to answer"

She wanted to run away as soon as she heard him speak, but something kept her there.

"All I need to know is how you feel about him," Here he said that. And she couldn't evade.

After a few minutes, where she sat quietly, she looked up at him

"I don't know"

"Big Z"

"Do not be hard on me. I don't know what I feel. I-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because Joel walked in the door

"Hey, it turns out that I'm hungrier than I thought," he smiled sheepishly

"Well then, there's enough food for you. Just choose" Lavon said, looking over at Zoe, his eyes telling her they will continue later. Zoe in turn was relieved she didn't have to talk about it.

The three of them ate breakfast, Zoe tried her best to join in the conversation, but her thoughts wandered somewhere else ... to someone else...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wade went back to the gatehouse, Ivy stood with her back to him, and he saw her packing their stuff.

"You're in a hurry to leave?" He said half-jokingly. She was startled and turned to him

"Hey, no, just trying to get everything ready," she smiled at him

"I thought about staying here for another a day or two," he said cautiously

"Oh"

"What?"

"I wanted to tell you yesterday, but didn't really succeed. Apparently one of the reporters in my newspaper resigned and my editor divided all his tasks between us and I got the two most important tasks, and I'm pretty excited about it. But it means I have to go back today to Atlanta. I have to be at work early tomorrow," she stopped for a moment to see his reaction and continued, "I figured it will be okay with you because we came mostly for the party and you never were really excited about staying here longer," she noted

He knew he had to stay in town. He would have time to think, figure things out. He needed the silence that only Bluebell could provide him.

He continued to be quiet, she watched him.

"I don't want to lose you, but I am, aren't I?" She said, her voice restrained

"What?" She caught him off guard with this statement

"It's funny. On my way back I ran into Dash. We had a fascinating conversation which after I realized a few things. Things that I knew deep down but I tried to repress" She stared at him, "What happened between you and Zoe?" She asked, and he knew that this time there is no escaping it. This was the moment to put everything on the table.

He told her the main things, omitted some information that he thought there was no need to talk about. The majority of it she heard from Dash. How their relationship began, the time before they made their relationship official, what happened from there to the cheating. After that he stopped. He did not tell beyond

"And that's the story," he concluded. It was hard to get it out, but he felt relieved. He looked at Ivy, waiting for her response.

"Wow" is what she was able to utter at first. He found it amusing that this was the word she used. But he shook this thought quickly and waited for her to speak again. He didn't know what to say.

"Your story is not over," she said at last

"What?"

"Obviously she is special to you. I suspect it's even more than that, but I suppose you understand that I don't want to elaborate on it or even think about it"

"I'm sorry," he released a breath he didn't know he was holding "Ivy, I ... in any other situation ..." He cared about her, a lot. She was like a breath of fresh air for his life and she opened his heart, something he never thought was possible again. He knew he would cherish his time with her.

"Shh .. I know," she put her hand on his arm "we had something good "she whispered sadly and continued," But that's life. Sometimes you win and sometimes you lose. And now I'm on the losing side ... your heart is in Bluebell now "She tried to smile and barely succeeded. There was a tear glistening in the edge of her eye

"Ivy, I know it's not fair to ask this of you, but don't be stranger-" he started to say when she interrupted

"Don't worry, Wade Kinsella, I'm not willing to let you go completely from my life. We certainly need time apart. But one day ..."

She closed her suitcase, "I guess the best thing is that I go now"

"You can stay"

"It's okay. I prefer to go"

He just nodded. He knew she was right and its better that way.

She hugged him and lingered for a while until releasing.

He opened the door for her and went to help her with the suitcase "its okay, I can get along" Before she left she turned to him

"Wade, she will realize it someday. Trust me, I'm a writer. I can see it. Your story is not over"


	10. Chapter 10

**Let me start by saying I'm really sorry it took longer to get this update. Just had a little case of writers block. But it's all over now hopefully :)**

 **100 reviews. WOW. You guys are the best! Thank you so much.**

 **I will say in advance that I'm not sure everyone will be pleased with this chapter, but just remember that I have a plan. And, if someone wants to better understand where I come from - feel free to PM me, or write me in the comments, I'd be happy to explain.**

 **sorry for any English mistakes.**

 **Can't wait for your thoughts.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

After breakfast, Lavon had to take care of some town's business and Joel wanted to join. He said it was part of the research he carried out in favor of a new book he was writing. Lavon agreed, and they set off. Zoe however, was on her way home, she planned to start packing when she opened the door and found Lemon waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked wearily

"I think you know," she replied

Lemon was the last person she wanted to see at that moment. While the conversation with Lavon slightly softened her anger toward her, she wasn't sure she was ready to hear what she had to say.

"What? You want to know how I feel about you locking us in your restaurant last night for 4 hours?" She sat across from her on the couch

"Stop pretending you suffered. You can fool others, not me" when she saw that Zoe didn't respond, she continued, "Are you happy?"

Zoe was surprised by the question. "Yes, I am"

"But?" Lemon insisted and made it difficult on Zoe who didn't have the strength to fight her

"But nothing. What do you want Lemon?" She sounded exhausted

"I want to make sure that you don't hurt him again"

"Excuse me? Wow"

"Look, you both hurt each other, badly. My goal is to prevent this from happening again. Take it how you want, all I want to say is that you cannot go on like this. You must decide what you want or you ..." She hesitated

"Or we what?" She asked, although she knew the answer

"Or you have to let each other go," she said, turning toward the door.

"He is staying here for a few days more" Lemon didn't elaborate. Before she left, she turned again

"And Zoe, the only one standing in your way to happiness is you"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After her brief conversation with Zoe, Lemon was supposed to go to meet the Belles but decided to check on Wade. She didn't bother to knock and went straight in. She found him on the couch with his guitar in his hand.

"Hey ... Where is Ivy?"

"She left"

"She left," she repeated, "you mean ...?" She asked hesitantly

He nodded "Yes, it's over"

"Wow, that was fast," she said, and he gave her a glance

"How do you feel about that?" She continued

"It was the right thing to do. I couldn't do it anymore, no matter what happens with me and Zoe. Ivy deserves better than someone who wasn't into it 100%"

She put her hand on his arm to comfort him, "And what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, I need to figure out what I want"

"Okay. Um, Lavon and I are having dinner at his place tonight, I need you to come"

He raised an eyebrow, "is this another scheme of yours?"

She laughed "No, just dinner with friends, nothing more," she got up "Oh, and do me a favor. Take a shower. And wear something normal," she scolded him with a smile

"Bye Lemon" he scoffed

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zoe sat in front of her suitcase. It was still empty. She couldn't bring herself to pack. Her head was reeling with thoughts. She didn't want to admit it even to herself, but her feelings frightened her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Joel came in

"Here you are. Still not ready I see" He looked at her suitcase

"We still have time, don't worry," she gave a fake smile

"You know, I ran into Wade's father at the Butter Stick. Nice guy."

"Oh, yeah?" She asked, looking into her dresser drawers.

"I don't think he knows I'm your boyfriend. You were mentioned and he had some interesting things to say," He watched her "about Wade mainly"

"What about him?"

"He thinks he's in love with you"

"What?" She squeaked and almost jumped in her place

"Yes, I know," Joel laughed and went to pick up his own suitcase, he wanted check that everything was ready "I thought it was pretty ridiculous," he added

Zoe stared at him, her eyes wide. She felt her body warming and her heart beat faster. Joel continued to smile at her, oblivious as before.

"This ... is what he said?" She asked tentatively, trying to erase any unwanted expression of her face.

"Well, not in those words exactly. But that's the general idea. I deduced the conclusions alone"

"Oh. I wouldn't take him seriously..." she stammered.

"I know, I just thought it was funny"

She had an urge to say something but she stopped herself. What came out of her mouth was completely different from what she planned to say, "Um, Joel. Would it be okay if you go back to New York alone? I have a few things to close here ..."

He looked at her curiously "I thought everything was fine"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. It's just ... I need another day or two"

"Okay. If that's what you need. I'm sorry I can't stay with you, I have an important meeting with my editor"

"I know, don't worry about it," she kissed him on the cheek quickly.

"So I think I'll go now, maybe I'll have time to catch an earlier flight"

"Okay ... you want me to drive you?"

"No, that's fine. Just call for a taxi"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She remembered that she had been invited to dinner at Lavon's. The remaining time, she wanted to do something for her to relax. She made herself a bath and spent there an hour or so.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Joel said. She began to feel the anxiety gripping her as she recalled the events of the night before. Is it possible that after more than two years, he was in love with her? His words from the day she left stayed with her for a long time. They still had something, none can deny it. But from here to...? She shook the thought from her mind. He is with Ivy. But did she want to change it? She thought about Lemon's words. They need to talk about what they want from each other; they even want something at all. Somewhere deep inside, she knew it was the last chance. If they can't figure everything now, it's over. Suddenly the thought of losing him altogether frightened her in a way she never thought possible.

But then there was Joel. Sweet and safe Joel. He was there for her at a time she needed the most, he was a place to escape to. And she was happy with him, and all was well. Her life seemed to be settled. She loved her job, she loved living in New York, and she had Joel. Was it worth risking everything for…? She sighed. She got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel on her way to her room. She was getting ready; she chose one of her new dresses. She tried to zip the dress but without success, the zipper got stuck in the middle and her arms were too short to fix it herself, she needed help. "Great," she hissed

She quickly put on her heels and left the carriage house. When she came down the stairs, she noticed lights on at the gate house "this is not a good idea," she muttered, but she had no choice.

She moved toward the door, "Ivy? Are you there? I need your help," she shouted

Wade was inside when he heard her.

"Oh. Hi... is Ivy there? I'm sorry, I just-" Her face looked tense as she turned slightly, "I have a little zipper situation and I wanted her to help me, so"

Wade swallowed for a moment as he saw her almost bare back with only her bra sticking out.

"Um, Ivy ... is not here"

"Oh ... Okay. Would you mind helping me?"

"Yeah, sure," he said

He moved her hair over her left shoulder. The zipper was stuck in the middle, he tried to release it gently so as not to destroy it. His fingers caressed her back and she shivered. He noticed it but did not say a word. Even if he wanted, he couldn't say anything at that moment, he felt a lump in his throat and his heart beat faster.

"All done" was all he could say and Zoe turned to face him, her face dangerously close to him.

"Thank you," she whispered

"You look… beautiful" he choked. She blushed immediately

"You don't look bad yourself," He was wearing jeans and a dark blue buttoned shirt, the sleeve rolled to the elbow. He could feel her words. His breath hitched.

"Zoe" he whispered

While they stared at each other, the silence between them spoke. The love they felt for each other was still there and at that moment they both were able to acknowledge it, at least to themselves.

He wanted to say something but couldn't because her lips were suddenly on his. She pulled him close to her. She felt her stomach flip. The kiss was passionate and messy but at the same time deep and intimate. For Wade it took a few seconds to realize what was happening but he quickly moved his hands to cradle her face and pulled her to him even more, if that was even possible. He forgot how amazing she felt, and at that moment he realized how much he missed it.

"Zoe," he breathed, "we can't"

They broke away, panting. They stared at each other intensely.

"I'm so sorry," she blurted out and ran out of the place rapidly

"Zoe, wait-" he called, but she ran from the room without looking back.

"Damn it" He dragged his hands over his face.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Still not calm after the last encounter with Wade she was on her way to dinner with Lavon and Lemon. She was a little late, and when she entered, she noticed one empty chair. Lavon, Lemon, George and Annabeth were already sitting at the table.

"Sorry for the delay… but Joel is not coming. He had to go back to New York" she gestured to the empty seat

"It was supposed to be for Wade, but he can't come. He texted me, saying he had to deal with something important about the Rammer Jammer" Lemon said with disappointment. Zoe knew it wasn't true. The excuse made sense, but she had a feeling that this wasn't the case. She nodded and tried to join the conversation between the others.

It didn't quite work out because her head was elsewhere. She wondered to herself why he didn't come to dinner. Was he trying to avoid her? He probably thought it would be embarrassing. Some part of her thanked him for that but the other part wanted to know what was going through his head.

"Guys, um, I think I'll go. I don't feel so good"

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Annabeth asked worriedly

"Yes, I don't want to ruin the rest of the evening. See you tomorrow"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wade was ready to give up on dinner with his friends. He knew that Zoe would be there and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He wanted to let her spend an evening her friends, after all, no one knows when she would visit Bluebell again.

What he hadn't anticipated was to find her standing in his doorway. He heard a weak knock on the door and was surprised to see her there, dressed in a red dress.

"Hey," her voice was filled with emotion, even with such a simple word

"Hey," he managed to reply

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked, gesturing toward the table that had video game remotes and some beer bottles. The question wasn't necessary because she entered the room and sat on the couch before he could reply

"Ah, sure," he didn't know what to do or think about her sudden appearance. He sat down on the couch next to her. They sat there for a few minutes and no one said a word, they used the time to get used to each other's presence again. When he couldn't take it anymore he simply picked up one of the remotes and handed it to her. They started to play without talking too much.

Hours later, Wade and Zoe found themselves holed on the couch, talking and laughing. Without tension, without awkwardness, without talking about what happened between them. They were immersed in each other in a way that definitely crossed the line into a dangerous territory.

"This place looks exactly the same as it was two years ago," she noted

"Huh ... You forget that I don't really live here anymore" he took a sip from the bottle

"No, I know. It just feels like nothing has changed," she sighed, "Your guitar is still lying in the same place," she added

"Yes, I have one with me in Atlanta, so I decided to leave this one. It fits here"

Out of nowhere she started to giggle.

"What is it?" He was intrigued

"Nothing. Just... memories"

"Okay, what kind of memories?" He tried not to press her, but he really wanted to know what she was thinking

"Remember we had to build Lavon's float for my first founders' day parade?"

"Yup. If I remember correctly you fell asleep and I found myself building it myself. Rose helped me"

"I was tired of all your attempts to kiss me," she was trying her hardest not to laugh

"And I succeeded" He gave a smug smile "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it"

"Yeah, well, if you weren't acting like a Jerk, maybe," she pointed out

"Most of the girls responded to it, you didn't. You weren't impressed. The problem is that I didn't know how to approach a girl in a different way. You were different," he smiled softly

"You could've asked me on a date"

At these words he laughed out loud, "Admit it, you had eyes only for one person, Tucker" He sounded grumpy "Besides, I wasn't a dates person"

"You just wanted to get me in your bed"

"Or yours. I'm not picky," he winked and she punched him playfully on the arm

It was quiet for a moment. He sighed and continued, "I ..." He thought for a moment before continuing, "I wanted you to like me. I wanted impossible things"

The mood had gradually shifted. Their shoulders were pressed against each other. They sat that way for a moment, listening to each other breathe. She turned her head a bit, her eyes looking straight into his.

"It's so ... weird," she whispered

"What is?"

"Me, you. The whole situation"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know exactly how to handle you. I ..." She closed her eyes for a moment, "It's just me and you. And I don't know how to keep away," she finally said.

"You want to keep away?" He whispered

"I guess"

"You guess?" He looked at her, trying to hide what was going through his head

"No," she replied,

"No as in-"

He didn't finish the sentence because once again, she crushed her lips on his. She didn't know exactly what she was trying to say with that kiss. She mumbled something into the kiss but he couldn't figure out what.

Her phone rang and interrupted the kiss. She looked at the screen and saw Joel's name. He noticed, too.

"Zoe..."

"God, what the hell am I thinking? What am I doing?" She was frightened and hysteric. She rose from the couch. She began pacing in the room

"Zoe, what do you want?" He asked, his voice tired

"I ... does it really matter what I want? Oh, god"

"Zoe, what do you want?" He repeated the question

"No, stop. There is Joel and you have a girlfriend"

"I don't have a girlfriend"

"She broke up with you?" She asked hesitantly. He took her by surprise. She slowly sat down on the couch

"No, I broke up with her. It wasn't fair to her while I ..."

"While what?" She asked, tears in her eyes

"While I am in love with someone else"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Can't wait for your thoughts.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _"_ _while I'm in love with someone else_ _'_

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, as if his body just realized the burden it was carrying.

She did her best to hold back the tears, but it was an effort in vain because it was stronger than her.

His first instinct was to pull her into his arms but instead he settled for brushing her tears with his knuckles. He let her take his hand and put it in her lap, her thumb stroking gently while his eyes were on her.

They fell into silence. They allowed themselves to sit with each other, no one pulled away. The silence was tense but something felt different. There wasn't discomfort. The silence was full of affection, maybe Hope. Whatever it was, it felt good.

"You're ... In love with me?" She whispered, not trusting her voice for fear that it will break

He made a sound of laughter with a tinge of pain. "I don't know what it's like to _not_ be in love with you"

He let it out and felt her gentle caress replaced by a strong grip...

"Wade" The tears began to fall again, this time she didn't even try to stop them

She wanted to say something, but words couldn't come out. She looked so vulnerable, He took his other hand and placed on hers and squeezed her tight.

She rose slowly to her feet when she felt pressure on her wrist that pulled her back.

"don't go"

"I can't…"

She knew she had to leave but she wanted to stay, every fiber of her yelled at her to stay.

He released her hand, and she stood with her face to him

"God, I'm a horrible person"

"No, you're not" he said calmly, standing in front of her

"Wade, what you just said ... You"

He nodded, as if to signal her to continue

"did you mean anything by saying that?"

A bitter smile escaped, "Do you want it to mean anything?"

"it's just-"

"Just what, Zoe?" He wanted to hear what she had to say, but it was difficult for her to formulate the right words

"Before, when you asked what I wanted…"

"And you didn't answer…"

"It's not fair, and you know it"

"It's the only thing that doesn't changes, you never know what you want" It hurt him to say that and he saw the pain it caused her "Look, you can relax, I'm not asking for anything. I'm still trying to figure things out"

Here he was, trying to build walls around him again, but this time she wasn't going to allow it, she thought to herself

"Stop. The last couple of months shook me. I thought I had it all ... and of course I was wrong." She took a deep breathe "I'm not promising anything, I can't. My life is in New York"

"And mine is in Atlanta"

"I have a boyfriend," she whispered

"again, that's okay, I'm not asking anything ... I guess I just had to get it out of my system"

"No, you don't understand. I'm feeling ... what you're feeling ..." She looked up and held her gaze at him, "I need time"

"Zoe, do what you need, what you want. The only thing I ask is please; don't run away without saying a word. Because I don't think I can handle it"

She nodded. He nodded back. She smiled softly and left. Wade watched her go and fought the strong urge to run after her. He wanted to hold her and not let her go. He was tired of everything. But he stayed rooted in his place. He watched her go until she disappeared on the horizon. All the drama between them occurred in the past. He wanted to believe that things could be different now. That they could stop deny what they feel, what they want.

He could only hope...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She didn't want to be alone. She wanted to talk to someone but it was very late. She texted Lavon, hoping he was awake and asked him to come to the carriage house. He was in bed, but when he got her message, he knew something was wrong and went to her quickly.

"Hey," he walked in the door with a slight smile and found her lying in bed.

She looked at him, suddenly regretting the decision to ask him to come. She wasn't in a state to talk to anyone. Lavon's smile fell when he approached her, "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes," she breathed softly. She swallowed the lump she felt forming in her throat

"Wade ... He said he was still in love with me"

He looked at her uncertain "it's good or bad?" He hesitated

"You're kidding, right?" She released a bitter chuckle "it's ... um .." she stuttered, her voice trembled, "this ..." She felt the tears clouding her vision "I don't know," she said while her voice broke.

"Big Z ..." He didn't know what to say, he put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her a little, but the pain she felt was stronger than anything else. She brought her knees to her and hugged them. Lavon watched her inhaling heavy breaths rapidly.

"Zoe ... You need to relax," he tried. He did what he thought was the best thing to do and pulled her into a hug. Zoe moved closer and buried her head in his shoulder.

"It's okay, Big Z ... You'll be ok"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Wade was at the Rammer Jammer, he was there to handle several urgent matters as Lemon came through the door and walked straight to him

"You were missing last night," she sat at the bar, in the chair closest to him

"Sorry, I was tired ..."

"Yeah ... Even though I was disappointed that you didn't come, it was nice of you to do that"

"I did nothing, Lemon '

"Uh huh," she smiled, "So ... What happened?" She questioned him

He sighed, "You know?"

"Well, she left dinner pretty fast after she heard you were supposed to be there and didn't come. It was pretty clear," she replied, and took a deep breath before continuing, "And late last night, she sent Lavon a message and asked him to come. He came back an hour later and his face looked worried. But He didn't elaborate. You know, confidentiality agreement between best friends"

"I told her"

"you told her," she repeated,

"yep"

"Wow .. I thought you didn't want anything, you needed to think"

"I didn't want anything, I don't ... Look, it's not like we are ready for anything like that. So it doesn't matter"

"You know it does matter"

"It's not, she's with Joel and frankly I'm not sure what she'll do. I can't figure out exactly where her head is. And it's not just that ... our lives are in separate places. In any case, there is no point in talking about it now"

Lemon didn't want to pressure him. It was a miracle to her that he was so open to talk about it with her. She decided that the best was to leave him alone now. What has to happen will happen.

"Ok .. Just make sure you're doing what's best for you"

"I will"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zoe lay awake all night, flooded with thoughts. She knew that there were many things she needed to figure out by herself - her life, what she wanted, but she wasn't sure she could do it while he is so close. She couldn't see him because she didn't trust herself enough to resist the urge to kiss him again, or worse. And that was wrong.

She got out of bed early in the morning and started to pack. Although she had planned to stay a few more days, she changed her mind. She felt she had to leave, to be alone. His request yesterday echoed in her head _"please, don't run away without saying a word. Because I don't think I can handle it_ _"_

She left the carriage house and went to his place. She knocked on the door but he wasn't there. She wondered whether to leave a note and that's it, but she gave him a promise. She was sitting on his porch overlooking the pond and waited. In the meantime, she managed to call Lavon and ask him to take her to the airport. He was with Lemon when she called and told him about her plan, and he wasn't happy. He thought she should stay and face everything, deep down he knew that one of the reasons he wanted her to stay was selfish, he wanted more time with his best friend. To his surprise, it was Lemon who supported the idea. She didn't provide many explanations, she just told him that she thought that maybe it would be the distance that will put everything into perspective and give Zoe the answers she so longed for.

An hour passed and it already relatively late, she didn't want to miss her flight. She guessed that Wade was at the Rammer Jammer but she didn't want to go there, didn't want to have to explain herself to people, but mainly she didn't want to talk to him there, in front of everyone. She had no choice, so she picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Uh, is everything all right?"

"Yes, no... I'm at your house. I was looking for you; I wanted to talk to you"

"I'm at the Rammer Jammer; you can come here if you want"

"I can't" she wanted. She really wanted

He let out a sad chuckle "You're leaving, right?" He knew her too well.

"I have to, Wade" she could hear him sigh through the phone

"It's okay, I understand"

"I'm sorry," she almost choked

"I know"

They fell into silence. He could hear her sniffling

"Zoe ... Thank you," he said honestly.

"Yeah..." She sighed deeply and once again there was silence for a few moments

"We will figure it out, someday ..." he tried to offer some comfort, unclear whether for his own sake or hers.

"Bye Wade"

"Bye Zoe"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Almost without realizing it, two months flew by. Zoe devoted all her time to her work in the hospital. She barely had time for anything else. She knew she had to think about what she wanted, but she was afraid. She was afraid to get to the final conclusion.

Wade and she didn't talk at all. She found out through Lavon that he returned to Atlanta and was still there. She never told Joel anything. They didn't talk about it. Their relationship was stuck, they both felt it, but she didn't want to do anything about it. They hardly saw each other, she with her crazy work hours and with his book promotion tours.

Her phone rang, Joel was on the line

"Hey"

"Hey," she sighed

"So, the conference today went really well," he began talking enthusiastically, "and you will not believe who I met there-"

"Joel-" She sighed again, felt she had no strength for this conversation, "I'm in the middle of a shift, can we talk later?"

"Oh, right, yeah sure," he replied quickly

"Thank you," Zoe exhaled softly, "I'll see you in the evening"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the evening she came back to their apartment. She opened the door and heard the sound of a woman laughing in the background. She approached with curiosity and found Joel sitting with Ivy in the kitchen. They were in the middle of preparing dinner

"Hey," she interrupted the conversation between them

"Oh sweetie, Hi. Look who's here"

"Zoe, it's great to see you!" She pulled her into a hug

"Ivy, what are you doing in New York?" She tried to sound less surprised

"I'm covering the conference for the paper and Joel and I met there ... I love your apartment"

"Thank you," Zoe tried to smile, "I'll be right back," she said and went into the bedroom. Joel followed

"Everything is fine?" he asked

"Yes ... It could've been better if I'd known in advance that we're having a guest," she stung

"I tried to tell you"

"Obviously not hard enough"

"What's wrong with you? You're nothing but cranky and stressed. You spend all your time at work and I barely see you"

"God, it's nothing. I'm a doctor, I work a lot of hours," she wanted to get annoyed but stopped herself, "We have a guest. Let's talk about it later. Or tomorrow"

"Your birthday is tomorrow"

"Just another ordinary day"

"Well, you remember our plans for dinner, right?"

"Do you mind if we just stay at home? We can order something or whatever," she sighed

"Okay. You're the birthday girl"

His phone suddenly started ringing, "I have to answer, I'll join you in a moment" he told her.

She went into the kitchen where Ivy sat

"Sorry about that," she apologized

"No, don't worry about it ... So ... how are you?" Ivy asked hesitantly

"I'm ... Okay. I guess. What about you?"

"Good"

"Do you still live in Atlanta?"

"Yup. Still there, working at the newspaper"

Zoe just nodded

"I don't see him ... I mean, I saw him once when I was at his bar. But that's" Ivy felt the need to say it

"Oh, I didn't mean ... did you talk to him?" Zoe asked anyway

"Just Hello. It's not easy. I might miss him, but I don't hate him. We were friends before anything else," she admitted, "'Look, this situation is awkward for both of us. I don't want to get involved in something that is none of my business and I don't know if you talked or not-"

"Can I ask something?" Zoe interrupted, Ivy nodded

"You say you miss him ... Why didn't you fight for your relationship?"

Ivy smiled, "Zoe, the whole time I was with him, he never looked at me the way he looked at you. I'm too smart to even try to compete with that kind of love," she said sincerely

Zoe felt a pang in her heart at the sound of these words

"I suppose you know that ..." Ivy continued, "I'm not sure where things stand between you, but according to the current situation, I can guess that you didn't talk in quite a while"

"Two months," Zoe whispered, still trying to calm her heart that threatened to break out of her chest

"Okay, this is your decision alone, but if I can give you an advice for a moment, it's clearly eating you from the inside and you're upset. I don't pretend to know what is going on in your head, but deep down you already have the answer, don't push it anymore"

Zoe could not speak. The words just wouldn't come out, "Thank you," she said. That's all she was able to form.

"And Zoe, don't worry. I didn't tell Joel anything. And I will not tell. But I think that at some level he feels that something is happening ... you should talk to him. Don't make it worse for both of you"


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry, I have no excuses. Next one will be updated soon!**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

It was the middle of the night when her phone rang constantly. It was an urgent call to get to the hospital for an emergency surgery. She dressed quickly and left to the hospital. The surgery took longer than expected and ended only at 9 am.

"Dr. Hart!" A nurse called her when she came out of surgery

Zoe approached the nurses 'station' what is it, Kate? "

"Happy Birthday!" Kate shouted out loud and everyone gathered around to join them.

Zoe smiled shyly and thanked everyone. Her boss came up to her, "take the rest of the day off. You deserve it," she was going to say something but he stopped her, "Go, before I regret it," he smiled and she turned to go change clothes when Kate called her again

"Oh, Zoe! I almost forgot. You received flowers; I put them in the doctors' room. You have such an amazing boyfriend"

"Thank you Kate" She smiled and made her way into the doctors room, reflecting on her relationship with Joel in recent weeks. She felt bad about her behavior, especially in those moments when he was nothing but great to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she entered the room. The sweet smell was all over the place. She saw before her a bouquet of 12 pink roses. She smiled to herself. She wanted to call Joel to thank him when she opened the little envelope that was attached and froze in her place.

 _"Happy Birthday, Doc"_

Her heartbeat increased rapidly and it felt like all the air was sucked from her. She felt weak in her legs and sat on the nearest chair. She reached into her bag and took out her phone; she looked through her contacts until she reached what she was looking for. Her finger hovered over the screen, and she was about to press when she heard the door open and two of her colleagues entered the room

"Oh, Zoe, they're beautiful. Your boyfriend really loves you, huh?" Zoe didn't respond, her face was expressionless

"Zoe, are you all right?" One of them asked her when they noticed a tear falling down her cheek.

Zoe composed herself quickly "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry"

She began to gather her belongings; she really wanted to take the flowers with her but knew she couldn't. She drew close and sniffed them for last time before going home.

When she got to her apartment all she wanted was to go to bed, but her plans were interrupted when she saw Joel was still at home.

"Happy Birthday!" He hugged her tight. "I wanted to make you breakfast, but when I woke up you were no longer here"

"Sorry, I was called for an urgent surgery," she said quietly, still in his arms

"Okay. So I thought we could still go out to a restaurant tonight ..." he tried. He felt her tense.

"Is everything all right?" He asked anxiously.

"Oh, yeah. I prefer that we stay at home," she replied quietly

"Okay ... you want to do something now?"

"I want to get some sleep, I'm exhausted" she disengaged from him and went into the bedroom. He sighed and followed her

"You know, I'm really trying here but I can't do it alone" he stated, she was with her back to him

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I can't do it anymore," she whispered

"What?" He heard her murmur. She turned to him

"I can't do it anymore," she raised her voice, her eyes bright with tears

He knew immediately what she was referring to. He sat on the edge of the bed. "I can't say I didn't see it coming," he shook his head

"Let me explain -"

"You know, you were acting weird since you got back from Bluebell. At first I assumed it was because you miss being there, your friends-"

"Joel, please-" She tried again but he wouldn't let her

"No, let me finish. For two months I tried to hold on to everything possible, but we just… we continued to drift apart. I was looking for every possible reason but couldn't find one. Until last night ... I heard your conversation with Ivy. Or at least a part of it, and suddenly everything became clear"

"Joel ... It's not that simple," she whispered, her voice breaking

"Oh, it's not? Because it sounds pretty simple for me"

"You think it's easy for me?" She burst into tears, "I know it doesn't help, but I feel sick for the way I dealt with it all ... the way I treated you"

He chuckled bitterly. "I was planning to propose tonight" he admitted and continued "even if I knew for sure that it was a mistake"

She was speechless.

"I have no idea what happened there in Bluebell. I don't really want to know. But the thing I do know is that it changed you. It changed us. Well, what was us. There's no us anymore. There wasn't an "us" for a long time now"

"I'm so sorry, I'm a horrible person" she said through the tears.

"It's okay" he said as he studied her "well, _I'm not_ , but I will find a way to be okay, someday" he smiled sadly "You're not a horrible person, Zoe… we just want different things"

"It's not that I didn't love you," she felt choked

"I know ... you just love him more"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She felt numb. She lay motionless on her bed, staring at the ceiling. That's it. Joel and she were over. He left. He said he would leave her the apartment and would take his stuff later. But her heart was still heavy. She knew she was at a point she couldn't deny her true feelings anymore. She didn't want to. In a moment decision she opened her laptop and booked a flight for tonight. To Atlanta. She had no idea what she wanted to say. She had no idea if it was a good idea or not and what would be the consequences. But she felt like it was the only answer. The clearest answer. She had to see him. She got out of bed and packed some stuff into her small suitcase.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Throughout the elevator ride she scolded herself for. Coming here without talking to him first. Surprising him like that. What if he doesn't want to see me? She thought. It's not so far-fetched; she was gone again for two months. What is it that she's trying to achieve by coming here now?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she got to his floor. She knocked on the door several times and there was no answer. She figured that he was in the bar. She thought for a moment to call or go there but decided against it. She sat on the floor near the door, her small suitcase beside her, and just waited.

There were a few times when she almost changed her mind, but something in her wouldn't let her go and she continued to wait for him. Two hours later, she heard the elevator door open and a sound broke from inside. She recognized his voice immediately but there was another voice, a woman voice. She felt her heart stop. She stood up quickly and saw Wade with a woman at his side. He saw her standing at the door of his apartment, his eyes wide. He didn't expect to see her. He walked slowly to her

"Zoe ..." he stammered, "What… Hey," he smiled in confusion, but it was a sincere smile. Her heart was racing so fast and she wanted to flee away, but his smile made her stay put

"Hey," she smiled back, but it was a weak smile, her head couldn't ignore the woman standing next to him, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and long blond hair draped over her shoulders. "She looks like a model" was the first thought that came to Zoe's mind.

Wade noticed her eyes were raging, "Oh ... Zoe, this is Jane. She works in the bar. Jane, this is Zoe... uh ... my… Zoe" He rubbed his neck nervously. Zoe blushed and Wade wanted to bury himself

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Jane smiled

"Nice to meet you too" Zoe gave a forced smile.

"Ah, Jane just came to pick up some papers, she's going to a meeting with suppliers tomorrow," he said while trying to open the door. He walked in quickly; the two women stood outside and looked at each other awkwardly. He came back after two minutes and gave Jane the papers "Thank Wade," she smiled

"No, thank you for agreeing to do this"

She nodded to him

"Um ... I think I'll go," Zoe murmured and picked up her bag from the floor

"No, no, I'm going," Jane said quickly, and winked at Wade. He nodded to her "Bye Jane, thanks again"

Zoe stood there embarrassed and refused to look at him.

"So ..." he looked at her and the small suitcase that was placed next to her. "Come in," he entered and she followed. They stood in the middle of the living room. He looked at her but didn't say a word. She blushed, realizing how silly she must have looked as she waited for him to say something. She felt his eyes on her and lifted her head, feeling her blood surging through her body.

"Um... I came to thank you for the flowers ..." she finally dared to look him in the eyes.

"You could've called" He said with a neutral voice

"Yes. But I wanted to do it face to face"

He nodded, "You're Welcome"

She fidgeted in her place and played with the hem of her blouse.

"She looks nice"

He struggled to contain his laughter, "Yes, she is nice"

"So ... are you two ... um ... dating?" She could barely form the words

"No" he smirked as he stared into her eyes

"I ..." She stared at him and he saw her lost for words. She walked over to sit on the couch

"How have you been?" She asked softly

He narrowed his eyes, "I've been fine, Zoe," he said, his words slightly cynical and she sighed

"I'm sorry," she said slowly, swallowing hard, she took a deep breath and her heart began to race

"Why are you here?"

"Today ... it was a bad day. I couldn't stay there"

"Where's Joel?"

"Joel is not ... we are not…" she stared right into his eyes, her voice thick with emotions, and the tears threatening to come out

"I wanted to see you, talk to you," she said through tears, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come"

She struggled to hold back the tears but her attempt failed and she began to sob. He sighed quietly and came to sit beside her on the sofa. She buried her face in her hands; he didn't know what to do so he just stroked her hair with his fingers.

"Stay here tonight, it's late, you look exhausted. You need a good sleep. Take my bed"

"No, I can't," she hiccupped between words. She took a deep breath to calm down and waited a few seconds to think "I can't kick you out of your bed. I'll take a cab to the hotel, really, its fine"

"No it's not" he replied immediately, "You're not going anywhere like this. You're staying in my room. I'll be fine on the couch"

She stared down at the floor and tried to regulate her breathing, "This is wrong"

"Let's not make a big deal out of it, just c'mon," he pulled her hand and they walked into the room. He put her suitcase there. "You know where the bathroom is, if you need something else, just ask" She nodded. He took some things out of his drawer. After she finished changing clothes she sat on the bed. The silence echoed in the apartment and she wondered what he was doing.

Fifteen minutes later, she slipped out of bed carefully. She walked into the living room and stopped, she saw him standing in front of the big window, wearing only a white T-shirt and his boxers. He looked over the city and the rain that began to pour stronger by the minute.

She shivered slightly when she saw his face concentrated.

"Wade?" She called him in a whisper, so as not to startle him

He turned and looked at her, she felt her heart racing.

"Zoe. Go to sleep, we can talk in the morning" he whispered to her as she watched his worried face.

"No." She stepped close to him and reached for his arm. Her fingers lingered on his skin as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "there is enough space for both of us"

"Zoe-"

"Please," she almost pleaded, "I don't want to be alone. Just be there with me," she wanted so desperately his presence. She didn't want anything to happen, just him being there, it was enough. He in turn saw the vulnerability in her eyes. He sighed and she felt him surrender "Okay," he whispered.

He came to the room with her. She entered first under the covers, his eyes on her all the time. He followed her to the bed and lay next to her. They were close enough to feel each other's breath. She allowed herself to take one of his hands and intertwine it with hers. He didn't resist. She wanted to stay awake, but her body wouldn't let her. He noticed that, he gave a last look at her small hand intertwined with his.

"Happy Birthday, Doc," he whispered before sleep overcame him too.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is basically just Wade and Zoe talking.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews. It definitely helped a lot with this chapter.**

 **Sorry for my English mistakes.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

He sat there on the bed, watching her sleep, thinking about all that had happened to him in the last two months. He thought a lot about that moment when he would see her again. What could she possibly say? He thought. What explanation would she provide? At first he had hoped she would speak to him, he gave her a week, then two weeks. Then he decided that enough was enough, if she wanted to talk, she knew how to reach him. He didn't want and couldn't afford to sink again like last time she left. He built so much for himself. He had fixed almost everything that was wrong in his life. He became a success in something he loved. He had good friends and his father was better. He knew it was more than enough to make him move on. But he also knew she would come back to his life eventually, that they have this connection between them that cannot be explained, they always find each other at the end. And he was right.

After a while she woke up, it took her a few seconds until she remembered where she was. She was alone in bed. He came back a few minutes later and saw that she just finished a phone call

"is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I just called in sick"

"So that means you're staying ..." It was not a question

"Why did you ask Jane to replace you in the meeting?" She asked suddenly

"Well, I was planning to go back to Bluebell Today" He handed her a cup of coffee and sat down on the bed, far from her

"Oh no, and I've ruined your plan. Why didn't you say something?" She scolded him

"I'm saying it now"

"When was the last time you were there?"

"Two months ago," he said, looking directly into her eyes

She nodded understandingly "So why now?"

"Well, you'll find out sooner or later, but Lavon is planning to propose to Lemon"

"No way! He didn't tell me anything"

"Oh, he tried"

She narrowed her eyes, "and you know that how?"

"You were his first choice, he needed your help, and he said he tried to reach you several times. He asked me if I spoke to you"

"Damn. He tried calling yesterday but I figured it was because of my birthday. I wanted to call him, but last week was like hell"

He said nothing.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was so tired"

"Do you feel better now?"

"I do"

"Good"

After a long pause he continued "why are you here?"

"I feel like I wasn't myself for a while. I was moving on autopilot, getting up in the morning, going to work, coming home and going to bed. That was my routine and I kept it religiously so I could stay sane. And with the break up yesterday…" she trailed off and paused for a second. She took a deep breath before talking again "I wanted to talk to you. I don't want to continue with this situation"

"It was your decision," he said in restraint

"It wasn't," she responded

"It was, you chose to leave again"

"I had to stay away, I had to think straight"

"And? Did it help?" He asked bitterly

"I ... I don't know"

"So what has changed from the last time, Zoe? You still don't know what you want. Oh, wait. You're not with him anymore, so maybe the only thing that has changed is that now your conscience will be clearer when you try to kiss me," he quipped.

"Wow, that's not fair. You kissed me back"

"I wasn't in a relationship. And I'm not one who needed to figure out his feelings. My feelings are all figured out. You can't say the same about yourself, am I wrong?"

"yes, you're wrong!" She snapped "Wade, it's not ..." She got out of bed and began to dress quickly, ignoring the fact that he was watching her. He kept going

" I asked a simple question. Why are you here? What do you want? Because I told you already that I don't think I could go through that again" he got out of bed and paced slowly in the room

" it happens to me every time, whenever I think I can move on, you're there, reminding me that no matter what, you'll always be there" he shook his head in frustration

"Why were you silent for two months?" He asked

"Because I knew that talking to you meant there were no excuses anymore. There wasn't a thing to prevent me to be with you, and I was so scared. The distance was like a wall that protected me"

"protected you from ...? Me? So that's what it's all about, you don't trust me. So once again, why are you here?"

"no, it's not that, Wade-" she tried, but he was too agitated to let her continue

"you come here to mess with my head, thinking that the fact you're not with Joel now means we're going to jump into a relationship just like that. I'm not going to be your rebound, Zoe"

His words were like a punch in the gut, she stood there shocked

"god, you know what. Maybe it was a bad idea coming here" She put on her shoes and looked for her bag.

"that's right, do what you always do when things don't go exactly your way, run away" he followed her to the living room. He stood there watching her, leaning on the bedroom door, his arms folded.

She took her bag in her hand and came closer to him  
"my rebound?" A note of disappointment in her voice  
"I love you, you idiot. I've always loved you. _He_ was my rebound" and with that she stormed out of his apartment and slammed the door.

He let out a long sigh and slumped to the floor, his face buried in his hands. "God ..." he murmured to himself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He sat there for what felt like forever. He took his phone out and saw that an hour passed. He pondered on his next step.

He went around the house looking for his keys. He took the phone and dialed with his other hand

"Zoe. Where are you?"

"Why?" Her voice impatient

"Come on, tell me where you are"

"Why? Suddenly you want to talk?"

"Just .. Tell me where you are. Please," he sighed

"What if I don't want to see you?"

"Well, then too bad. You have no choice. Besides I have your suitcase" She was so upset when she left his apartment, she forgot her suitcase there.

"fine" she texted the name of the hotel and the address

"I'll be there soon," he replied and hung up.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About half an hour later, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and let him in. she wrapped her arms protectively around her and looked down.

"Zoe ..." He started

"what? What could you possibly have to say?"

"can we sit?" He sighed

"No," she said. "You wanted to talk? Talk. Let's hear what you have to say after-"

"Damn it, Zoe, I love you too, okay?" He blurted out, almost yelling "but you're acting as if it was 3 magic little words that you say and then everything is forgotten and gone" He exhaled heavily. He held her gaze and Continued

"you can't imagine how much I've waited to hear you say it. But how am I supposed to trust what you're saying? You say you always loved me, but you broke up with him only yesterday. It took you two months. During these two months you were with him. You lived with him. You slept in the same bed, "he sighed in despair and continued," and you knew exactly how I felt, and still you chose to do nothing and leave things like that. If you didn't want to be with me, fine. I can understand that, but you could've said it directly, you shouldn't have left the next day and let me guess it by my own"

He caught her off guard. She took a deep breath, "You're right. I have no excuses, I was with him until yesterday and yes, we lived together. But nothing happened between us… I had nothing with him since ... since the before I came to Bluebell. I couldn't. There wouldn't have been a point because I knew I was in love with you. Anything that could've happened would only have made that painfully obvious" her voice faltered "I... it would have made me feel as if I had betrayed you "she added

"Two months ago you asked me what I wanted and I didn't answer. I wanted to tell you that I loved you. L never stopped caring and that's what hurts the most. If I had walked out because I had stopped loving you then these two months, hell, these two years would have been a whole lot easier. For two years, I never let myself think that I still had feelings for you because that meant that I had made the wrong decision to let you go. Then, when I saw you again ... "He noticed she was struggling with words. She looked him in the eyes as if pleading for him to understand. She went to sit on the floor, her back leaning on the bed. He joined her. They sat there in silent until he decided to talk

"I did a lot of thinking in these recent months, Zoe, especially about all the things I would do differently if I had a second chance. You know how I feel about you. I want to see if we can make it work. Finally, once and for all, maybe this time after all, this is our chance. I want you. I want to fight for us, but I need to know that I have something to fight for. That it's worth it. The thing is… I'm not so sure you know what you want... so I don't know what else to say"

She nodded and moved her palm over his tentatively. He didn't resist her touch.

"I know what I want and it starts and ends with you. I'm sorry it took me longer to figure it out. But I'm scared Wade. What has changed? We didn't work last time, how are we going to make this work now?"

"Zoe, we're different people now. We can figure the rest together"

"But what if that doesn't work? You said yourself; you don't think you can go through it again"

"What if it does work? Do you really want to go through life wondering what could have happened? We have a second chance here. I'm not sure we'll get a third one"

"We have a lot of issues to resolve" she looked at him

"I know"

"I can't promise I won't make mistakes again" she whispered

"I can't promise that either"

"It won't be easy"

"I'm ready"

"So what do we do now?" she asked

"I don't know exactly. I don't want to mess it up. I guess we should take it slow, no pressure and work hard on it"

They sat there in silence contemplating what to do next

"You know what?" He said as he got up from the floor and stretched out his hand to help her up

"What?"

"let's not answer it tonight. We need to think about it"

She narrowed her eyes, "Okay ... but what if I already know the answer?"

"So .. That's good. I hope. But anyway, I think it is good for us to think. I mean, this is an important decision. A lifetime decision" Her heart fluttered hearing these words. She just nodded

"Oh, wait a minute. How long are you staying?"

"I don't know" reality struck her. She has to go back to New York

"Hmm .. Okay, think about it tonight. I will too and...We will talk tomorrow?"

"Okay"

"Okay"

"uh, you're going to be alright here? What are you planning to do for the rest of the day?" He was worried for a moment. She didn't know anyone there, she came for him...

"Don't worry about me. I think that some alone time can do me good"

"Are you sure? You can come to the bar if you want," he said hesitantly

She smiled softly, "I know. Maybe"

"Then I'll go now ..." He said, and they stood there in silence, staring at each other. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by her lips. She brushed her lips against his and kissed him lightly, before pulling away.

"Sorry," she blushed. His hand came up to her face, brushing away her hair. He saw her closing her eyes for a moment as he heard her say his name. "We'll talk tomorrow" he said softly, letting the corner of his mouth to turn into the slightest smile. She opened her eyes and bit her lip. He turned around and left. Zoe allowed herself to smile as she watched him disappear

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 1am, he found himself tossing and turning in bed, thoughts swirling in his head when his phone suddenly rang. He saw her name on the screen.

"Zoe?"

"Hey"

"hey. Is everything alright? I thought we said we'll talk tomorrow…?

"We did. But I think we need a plan"

"Okay ..." He was curious; "I'm listening" He sat comfortably in bed, and turned off the TV so he could concentrate on her words

"So we need a plan to make it work"

"You can't just make a plan"

"Why not?"

"Because .. Because it's not a business. It's a relationship," he claimed

"You've got a better idea?" She quipped

"Okay. We need a plan" he said

She giggled

"So last time ... We did everything backwards. We started with sex and then we got to the relationship part ... This time, we have to go out on dates"

"We can do that"

"great. So that's our plan" she sounded confident

"Wait. That's it? So a few dates are going to fix our problems?"

"No, but it's a start"

"Okay"

"Okay"

They were quiet again until she cleared her throat

"What?" He sounded amused

"This is the part where you have to ask me on a date"

"Oh, right. Zoe, would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Yes"


	14. Chapter 14

He woke up when he felt another body moving in bed. He opened his eyes and saw her back pressed against him, her hair disheveled on the pillow, she was breathing slowly. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Are you awake?" She whispered

"Hmm Hmm" He sniffed her hair. She turned to him, their bodies touching each other so that they could feel each other's breath.

"This is baaaad" she whined

"It's not what you said last night ..." he teased

"You know what I mean," She punched him lightly on the chest, she blushed slightly

"I know" he said softly, moving a strand of hair out of her eyes, "but this is entirely your fault. You were trying to seduce me"

"Excuse me? You're hallucinating. This is so not what happened"

"No? You asked me to come upstairs"

"Because I knew it was going to take a while for me to be ready. I didn't want you to wait outside … In the cold"

"Yeah yeah you can keep telling that to yourself. When I got in you stood there with that little black dress and ..." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"And ...?" She asked, a wicked smile flickered at the edges of her mouth

"And ..." He crushed his lips to hers and kissed her. They parted after a few seconds

"And this happened," she gasped

"Yup" he whispered

"God, we can't even go on a date like a normal couple"

"Okay, that's not true. It's just ... Doc. It's been more than two years"

"Right, so we could've waited a few more hours"

"Wait, are you saying that it would have happened anyway?"

"There is only so much I can resist" he smiled at these words

"Seriously now, are you mad?"

"What? No. Not at all. I just really wanted to go on this date" She stroked his chest with her finger

He smiled, "We can still go if you want," he kissed her again

"I have to leave tonight," she whispered. He sighed

"I know ... then what are we waiting for. Let's get out of bed and go now"

"A morning date?" She smiled

"Exactly"

"And what exactly do we do?"

"Uh ... we'll figure it out as we go"

She giggled. "Okay," she kissed him one last time before getting out of bed and going into the bathroom.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They didn't have a plan. They decided not to take the car and just walk, no matter where. After eating breakfast at one of the cafes in the area, they found themselves strolling in one of the parks. After a while they sat on a bench. Zoe put her head on Wade's shoulder.

"When is your flight?" He asked

"Eight"

"I'll take you to the airport"

"You don't have to"

"I know. I want to"

"Thank you," she squeezed his arm.

They sat there in silence, watching the passers-by, both deep in thoughts.

"I had fun today" she broke the silence first

"Me too"

"So... we're going to talk about it?"

"What?" He asked, though he knew what she meant

"This. Us. How are we going to do it," she raised her head and looked at him. He turned his body toward her, put his hand on hers and held them on his lap.

"I can't move to New York, Zoe," he said, a note of pain in his voice

"I'm not asking you to" She stared at him for a moment but quickly looked away

"I can't move to Atlanta," she continued, "I love my job"

"I know"

"So how are we going to make it work?"

"We just ... we'll have to work harder. We'll do everything so we can see each other as much as possible. And we can talk on the phone. We can do it"

"Maybe we need a plan" she looked at him again in the eye

"Yeah, I don't think that making plans works for us," he smiled and brought his other hand to her cheek

"We'll be okay, right?" She asked, full of hope

He saw the fear in her eyes. He feared himself, but he knew that at that moment at least, he had to be the one to give her the confidence and the hope that it would work, that they could do it.

"Yes. We will be more than fine"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They returned back to the hotel, where Zoe was packing her stuff into her suitcase. She didn't let Wade help her, so he sat on the bed and looked at her. She just finished when they heard her phone ringing. She quickly took it out from her bag and saw the Lavon's name on the screen.

"Be quiet," she whispered to Wade and put the phone on speaker

"Lavon!" She shouted with joy

"Big Z, you answered! I can't believe it"

"I'm sorry Lavon; the last few weeks have been crazy"

"I get that, but even on your birthday you didn't answer. So I guess I'll tell you now: Happy Birthday, Big Z!"

She smiled genuinely, "Thank you. So ... What's new with you?" she asked as if she knew something. Wade motioned for her to not say a word.

"Huh ... not much. Why? What about you?"

"Are you sure? There's nothing you want to tell me, your best friend?" She tried again. Wade rolled his eyes in view of her attempts to make Lavon talk

"Yeah ... I'm pretty sure. Why do you ask?"

"For no reason"

"Okay ... what about you? How are you feeling these days? What about Joel?" He asked. Wade winced slightly hearing the name.

"Oh ... well ... actually ... Joel and I aren't together anymore. We broke up," she told him

"What? Why? And how are you, and why you sound happy?" He was confused

"Because I'm happy. I should have done it long ago," she looked at Wade when she said that

"I don't understand ... but if you're happy, I'm happy," he said and paused before continuing, "Zoe, are you sure you're okay?" He knew her, he knew how she was after a break up, and he realized that she was hiding something

"What are you hiding?" He asked decisively

"Nothing. What are _you_ hiding?"

"Nothing"

"Okay"

"Okay" They both knew that the other side's hiding something but chose to leave it for now

"Well, big Z, I have to hang up. I have to make an urgent phone call now, when are you coming to Bluebell?"

"Oh ..." She looked at Wade, "I'll get back to you about that ..."

"Okay, we'll talk later. Bye Zoe"

"Bye" She hung up the phone

"He's so going to call you now," she told Wade

"What? No, I don't think so"

"You will see"

Not even a minute later Wade's phone rang. "How did you know?!" He said quietly.

"Hey man," he said and put the phone on speaker so Zoe could hear the conversation

"You know, you should have a really good reason for not coming yesterday," Lavon berated him.

"I'm sorry, something came up"

"You're lucky I could get Tom Long to help me"

"So you did it?" Wade asked expectantly

"I did. No thanks to you" he was still angry

Wade ignored the anger and continued, "And ...? How did it go?"

"It went well"

"Come on, that's it? That's all you're going to say?" Wade looked at Zoe, as if asking her what to do

"I don't know if you deserve me telling you! It almost got ruined"

"Lavon, do not be angry at him, it was my fault!" Zoe burst into the conversation

"Zoe!" Wade's eyes widened

"Big Z? Wait what!? What's going on here?"

"Lavon, Wade didn't go because I came to Atlanta and told him I loved him and we were supposed to go on a date, but instead we had sex and" Wade shook his head and smiled

"Naw, Naw, Naw. You can stop here, its fine. So what, you're together now?"

"Yes," they answered together while they looked at each other in the eye

"Well, what's left to say? Lavon Hayes is very happy to hear that"

"Lavon Hayes must stop talking about himself in third person," Wade noted, "but thank you. We are happy for you and Lemon"

"We should celebrate it. When are you coming to bluebell?"

Zoe and Wade looked at each other, they haven't yet reached the stage at which they talked about who comes to who and when.

"Ah, we'll arrange something and let you know. We'll try to make it soon," Zoe looked at Wade to help her

"Yes, we need to figure out a few things before and we will come"

"Okay, but don't take too much time. I missed you guys. And the two of you together ... like the old days"

"We'll talk Lavon. Say hi to Lemon" Wade asked

"I will. Bye guys"

"So ... we should go," Wade looked at her and sighed

"Yeah… let's go" She took his hand and squeezed it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They took his car and arrived at the airport. They both got out of the car and walked around to open the trunk. Wade took her suitcase out closed the trunk. He put the suitcase on the sidewalk; she sat on the back of the car and pulled him close to her with her hand. She looked at him sadly and he mirrored the same. He put his hands on both sides of her body, her hands held his arms tightly.

"This is when it starts to get hard, huh?" Zoe asked. He nodded. She nodded herself, trying to extend the time they have left together, "I can come to Atlanta next week. But it will be only for a couple of days"

"You can come whenever you want. I'll see what I can do as well. The bar a is little busy these days, so it will be tough, but I'll do everything I can"

"What are your plans for this week?"

"Work mainly. Nothing special. Yours?" He put his hand over her face and she leaned into it with a smile.

"Just Work" she said, and he nodded.

He glanced at his watch and sighed. She knew what it meant and slid off of the car.

"I don't want to go," she rose on her fingertips and kissed him softly. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him close to her. She buried her head in his chest and he put his hands around her waist and kissed her hair, "you don't want to miss your flight," he whispered, but even so, he didn't move.

"There will be another one," she mumbled into his chest. He smiled into her hair and kissed her again before he moved his hands. She pulled back and let her hands fall. "I'll see you soon"

"Call me when you get home," he asked.

"I'll call. I promise" She reached over and kissed him long and hard before pulling back and walking toward the entrance, leaving him behind looking at her until she was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks trudged by slowly. She couldn't make it to Atlanta last week; there was an emergency in the hospital that kept her in New York. He offered to fly to New York to see her but she knew it would be a wasted trip. She was working like crazy and was too exhausted to do anything. She hated telling him she couldn't come and hearing the disappointment in his voice. It had been two weeks since she'd seen him last. They talked daily on the phone and with texts but she wanted to see him. She needed to see him. The moment she realized she wouldn't be able to go to Atlanta she began to make arrangements for the week after. She wanted to go see him as soon as possible. She didn't say anything to him to not give him hope in case it wouldn't work out.

It was Sunday morning. She was sitting on her bed when she dialed his number

"Hey"

"Hey" she replied

"You're up early" he noted

"Well, I couldn't sleep. I have some exciting news"

"Okay. What is it?" he sounded curious

She paused for a second and took a deep breath "what are you doing next weekend?"

"Please tell me that the answer you're looking for is 'spending it with you'," he prayed

"Good answer" he could hear her smile through the phone

"I wish we could skip to Friday right now"

She giggled "only 5 more days"

"I can't wait"

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

It was Thursday evening. He wasn't expecting her until tomorrow so she decided to surprise him. They texted each other and she found out he was in the bar. She contemplated whether to wait for him in his apartment or go straight to the bar. Eventually she decided going to the bar. He could stay there until late and she couldn't wait to see him.

She reached the bar and took a deep breath to steady herself before getting in.

He noticed her the minute she walked in, his face breaking into a huge grin. He motioned for her to go to the back office and she followed him.

He closed the door after them. He said nothing and grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. He wrapped one arm around her waist; the other went to her face. His lips crushed hers in a heated kiss. They gasped as their lips met for the first time in almost 3 weeks, both trying to deal with the frustration they been putting up.

Wade pressed her back up against the door; they continued to kiss furiously, her hands moving all over his body.

"Oh my god" she breathed as she felt him deepen the kiss. Eventually they broke apart, their foreheads resting against one another. They were breathing heavily for a few moments

"You have no idea how good is it to see you" he broke the silence first

She smiled at him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hi" was all she managed to say

"Hi yourself. Thought you were supposed to arrive tomorrow"

"I couldn't wait" she smiled shyly

"I'm glad you didn't"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Is that my shirt?" he asked as he saw her coming out of the bedroom towards the kitchen where he was making breakfast. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing his shirt. "Yup" she answered, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. "And you're not getting it back. It's mine now"

He turned to her and pressed a series of kisses to her exposed neck. "Fine by me. You look better in it than I do anyway". He whispered in her ear

He pulled away seconds later and handed her a cup of coffee which she thanked him for. She went to the other side of the counter and sat on a stool.

"So" she said after taking a sip from her cup "Thanksgiving is two weeks from today"

"Yeah, I know. What do you want to do? Maybe we could go to Bluebell finally?"

"You know I'd love to. it's been so long since the last time" she sighed deeply "but I can't take so much time off especially since Christmas is so close and I don't intend to spend it anywhere else than in Bluebell, with you"

"Lavon is going to be disappointed" he gave a sad smile as he placed her breakfast in front of her. She smiled at the smiley face he had made on her pancakes. He kissed the top of her head "we'll figure out something" he told her and sat in front of her at the counter. They ate silently, immersed in thoughts.

"Thanks for breakfast" she said as she put her plate in the sink.

"You're welcome" he said softly. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers for what was meant to be a soft kiss. However, it quickly deepened as Zoe wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged at his shirt, pulling him even closer. He cradled her face gently and moved his arm around her waist. She ran her hands through his hair, smiling, when he moved her with him to the couch, hovering over her. He moved his attention to her jaw, and further down her neck. Her body was tingling. She found her way under his shirt, tracing her fingers on his skin. "I love you" she whispered breathlessly, running her hands down his back. He moved his lips back to hers and they kissed fervently.

Later, they found themselves on the couch, tangled up in a mess of limbs. She sighed, closing her eyes as he held her tight.

"Wow" she breathed, stroking his chest with her fingers.

"Yeah" he agreed, brushing his lips across the top of her head

"It's getting late. I should get dressed." she said disappointedly" I can't believe how quickly this weekend has passed"

"Yeah" he sighed as they got up to sit next to each other. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as they stared into each other's eyes. "It's only two weeks" she leaned and kissed him softly

"I know. Doesn't make it any easier" he pressed his head to hers.

 **xxxxxxx**

It's been a week since they last saw each other. She had a bad day at work, one of her patients, a young girl who Zoe had a special connection with, died after complications from surgery. Zoe was one of the surgeons involved. She felt terrible, she still had another two hours to the end of the shift, and all she wanted was to go home, crawl into bed and cry. Her thoughts strayed to Wade immediately. She needed him. She needed his shoulder to cry on and his arms to hold her. She knew that it wasn't possible, so she settled for calling him. He knew something was wrong as soon as he heard her voice. She tried to downplay what happened, she didn't want to worry him. She just wanted to hear his voice. She told him everything and he did his best to comfort her, knowing it wasn't enough.

When she got home she wanted to change clothes to something more comfortable. Her hand went to his shirt. She sniffed it and put it on. She was looking for a way to forget so she climbed into bed, curled up with a blanket and turned on the TV. Two hours later she was half-asleep when she heard a knock on the door. She thought it was strange, she wasn't expecting anyone.

She opened the door and her heart almost came out of her chest. Without saying a word she jumped on him with a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered into his chest

"I couldn't leave you alone. You sounded so ... sad" He tightened his grip on her;

They stood there a few seconds before she took his hand and they went into her apartment. His eyes shifted from side to side "nice place." She pulled him to the couch and sat down next to him.

"Why did you come? Don't get me wrong, I can't stress enough how happy I am that you're here with me, but ... you can't stop your life because of me. Your work"

"Yes I can. One of the perks of being the boss," He stroked her cheek and she felt calmer.

"Oh my God Wade, this is your first time in New York!" She realized suddenly

He smiled, "Yes, yes it is ..."

"Can you stay a day or two? I know you can't put your life on hold, but I want to show you the city"

"Okay, I think I can do something about it" he kissed her forehead, "So ... what did you do before I arrived?"

"Well, I was watching a movie. You need to change and come watch with me" She pulled him to her bedroom. He began to undress while she got into bed again. "So, what movie are we watching exactly?"

"Sweet Home Alabama"

Usually he would tease her about it, but not these days. This movie had a different meaning now. He stripped down to his boxers and was about to get into the bed, "Oh wait, before I forget," he went to his bag and pulled out something

"Here," he tossed her a bag of marshmallows. He got into bed beside her. She smiled, "Thank you" she wanted to find words to express how touched she was that he came. She smiled and kissed him softly

He smiled back and pulled her to him, his arm around her

"Anything for you, Doc"


	16. Chapter 16

The week went by almost without feeling and Thanksgiving has arrived. Because of their busy schedules they didn't plan anything, but when one of Zoe's coworkers offered to take her place she jumped at the opportunity and decided to go to Atlanta. She knew she could only be there for a little more than 24 hours, but it was better than nothing.

Wade was supposed to spend the evening at the bar but when Zoe called to say she was coming, he decided he would rather spend the time alone with her.

They woke up early the next morning

"I feel bad you had to cancel your plans with your friends at the bar. We could've gone there"

"We could have. But I wanted to be with you alone"

"You know, someday I want to know your people"

He looked at her and laughed, "You already know 'my people' "

"Their names, yes. But they are your friends here, I want to meet them"

"Okay, the next time you come we can arrange something"

"Good," she said as her phone beeped. She turned and picked it up off the dresser. She smiled as she read the text

"Is it from one of _'Your people'_?" He teased her

She laughed, "It's from Will, the doctor who took my shift. He's just out of surgery. You know, he grew up in the south"

"Every time he comes out of a surgery he sends you a text?" He rolled his eyes

"No." She nudged him "there were some complications there so I asked him to let me know what happened"

He nodded. "So ... when is it my turn to meet 'your people' ...? And Will? "He emphasized his name purposely

"Wade"

"What?"

"Stop," she snuggled up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He just smiled. "I still have to show you New York... we never got to do anything last week"

"I was ready to go. It was your fault that you weren't able to take your hands off of me," he teased her again and she raised her head and looked at him pointedly

"You're in this mood to mock me today, I see" She hit his arm and lay down again, her head on his chest

"But what can I do, you're horribly distracting" she added

"I don't remember you complaining about it" he noted. She blushed hotly and bit her lip.

They remained silent for a few minutes, Wade's fingers playing with her hair.

"I miss this" she whispered

"I know, me too," he sighed quietly

"When will I see you again?" she asked, her brow furrowed, like she was afraid of the answer. she pushed herself up in bed so her head would be facing his.

"I don't know. It could be a while. I guess next time will be on Christmas"

"It's in a month," she sighed

"4 weeks"

"Is this your way to try to comfort me?" She smiled sadly

"And myself. Is it working?" he leaned his forehead against hers

"Not really. But I appreciate the attempt" She pressed her lips to his in a slow kiss

After spending hours together, it was time to say goodbye again. They sat together in silence at the airport until her flight was called.

"I don't want to go," she wrapped her arms around his neck

"So stay" he kissed her and rested his forehead on hers when the kiss ended

"I wish I could," she said sadly.

They heard another call for her flight

"I'm already missing you" he whispered softly in her ear, pulling her closer. He didn't want her to leave. It made his heart ache a little. Zoe's hands gently covered his cheeks; she smiled sadly, holding back her feelings.

He took a deep breath, "I'll see you in a month," he said without moving.

"Don't forget about me" she asked quietly

"Impossible" he promised

She buried her head in his neck and sniffed him, "I love you" She breathed

"I love you too, Doc"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The days went by slowly. Their busy schedules have led them to interact mainly with texts but they made sure not to let a day pass without talking on the phone even if it was a short conversation.

It was a Friday night. Wade was standing by the door on his way out to the bar when he got a call.

"Hey," he answered softly

"Hey" Zoe replied. She was in the hospital. She took a break and sat in the doctor's lounge when she decided to call him

"Where are you?"

"Hospital. What about you?"

"I was just about to go out to the bar," he sat down on the couch "It's the third consecutive night you're there at this time"

"Yes, it's a little busy this time in the year" she sighed, "Tell me something"

He smiled. She always asked him to tell her something although he never had anything new to say

"Let's see ... Oh, I spoke to Lemon today. They are excited about next week. Everyone is staying in Bluebell so they all are going to come for dinner. Lavon, AB, George"

"OH, that's great. What about your dad?"

"You know how he is at this time a year .." he paused, "but we can meet him the next day, if that's okay?"

"Of course"

There was a sound of a door opening. Zoe turned her head and saw Will standing there

 _"Zoe, are you coming?"_

 _"I'll be right there"_

"Sorry," she whispered into the phone

"It's okay ... you have work to do" he understood but the disappointment was evident in his voice.

"I will call you tomorrow"

"I know. I love you"

"I love you, too. Bye Wade"

"Bye Zoe"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The week before Christmas has passed quickly. Wade arrived in Bluebell on Wednesday night. The original plan was that they would both arrive the same day but the situation in the hospital was crazy so Zoe had to postpone her flight for the next morning, Christmas Eve.

On Thursday, Wade got up early and went to Lavon's. He found Lemon and Lavon organizing the house and putting final touches to the Christmas tree.

"Wade!" Lemon's face lit up with a smile. She left everything and went to hug him. It has been more than three months from the last time he came to town

"Good to see you Lemon. Lavon" He was genuinely happy. He's never been such a long time continuously outside of Bluebell

"Wade, my man! I can't believe that you're finally here! I talked with Zoe yesterday. She sounded excited"

"Yes, she misses you very much"

"Good. I miss her too. So what's the plan?"

"Huh, her flight is scheduled to land in Mobile in 4 hours. I'll go pick her up. In the meantime, I think I'll go to the carriage house to check that everything is OK there, you know, that there are no frogs and stuff"

"Ew" Lemon made a disgusted face and Lavon laughed aloud.

"Do not, under any circumstance, be late for dinner," she said harshly

"Calm down, we'll be here in time"

"Let me know if you need anything," Lavon added

"I will. See you later, guys"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wade cleaned up the carriage house. He made sure to ventilate the place after being closed for a long time. He spent nearly two hours without noticing the time passing. He wanted to call Zoe when he noticed his phone wasn't with him. He returned to the gate house to look for it there.

He found the phone on the bed and when he picked it up he noticed there were five missed calls, all from Zoe.

He called her right away and she didn't answer. He tried several times, but nothing. It was starting to be late, so he went to shower quickly. He finished dressing when his phone rang again

"Hey, I'm sorry, I forgot the phone and didn't notice the hour and" he was interrupted before he could finish

"Wade-" She Sniffled

"Doc, what happened?" His voice was filled with concern

"I ... I" She hiccupped

"You are what?" He asked anxiously

"I'm not coming," she gasped, allowing the tears to fall down her cheek, "I can't"

He was silent; he sat down on the bed, the phone in his hand. He was staring into the air.

"Wade?" She called in a panic

"Hmmm"

"Say something," she almost pleaded

"I ... what do you want me to say?" He sighed in frustration, "What happened?"

"We had some complications in the surgery last night and we had to stop it ... but we need to operate again and it must be now"

"There isn't anyone else who can do it? You weren't supposed to be there at all"

"This is my patient. That's my job. I can't just drop everything and leave it for someone else"

"No, I know. It's just... Damn, I hate this" he lay down on the bed and moved his hand through his hair

"I have to go now. I'll call you. I'm so sorry," she whispered

"Yeah… me too"

He threw the phone to the other side of the bed and stayed there for several moments, trying to arrange his thoughts.

An hour later he returned to Lavon's house.

"Hey man, where is Zoe?" Lavon asked enthusiastically, he was standing there with Lemon, George and Annabeth.

"Ah...she's not coming" Wade said simply, his voice neutral, but his face said it all

Lavon and Lemon exchanged a glance

"What happened?" Annabeth Questioned

"Work. She will be in surgery all day"

"I'm sorry, Wade" Lemon approached and patted him on the shoulder

"I think I'll go, I just came to let you know" He opened the door and was about to leave

"Wade wait!" Lemon called and he stopped in his tracks, "Look, I know that you're upset now that Zoe can't come. I understand that, really. But I think it would do you good to be with people you love tonight. It's Christmas. I know you haven't seen her in a month, I understand how difficult it is. But we haven't seen you in three months and we are your friends and we missed you too"

"Lemon, I appreciate it, I really do. But I want to be alone," he turned around and left.


	17. Chapter 17

It was almost time for dinner and Wade was nowhere in sight. Lemon wasn't ready to leave it that way so she slipped out quickly and went to the gate house. She peered in but couldn't see him. She looked toward the carriage house, wondering if he's there, but dismissed that idea very quickly when she saw that the place was completely dark. She was about to give up when she saw him sitting on the ground next to the pond, throwing small rocks inside.

"Can I join?" She sat down next to him and clumsily threw a rock herself

"You'll have to work on your shooting capabilities," his eyes locked on the horizon

"do you have any tips?"

"Normally I would suggest working on posture, grip and all kinds of crap like that. But there's a faster way. Anger. Anger may well bring you good results quickly"

"Oh yeah, that's the secret?"

"Yes, something like that"

"You know you can't be angry with her"

"I know"

"So stop"

He sighed and shifted his body slightly to look at her

"I'm not angry with her. I am mad about this messed up situation which we found ourselves in. What are we doing? It's been barely two months since we decided to try it and already it feels so hard"

Lemon took a deep breath, "Look, yes, I won't lie to you, this situation sucks. But did you actually expect it to be otherwise? She's a doctor, Wade. A surgeon in a hospital. Things like that will happen often and you have to understand that's a part of the deal. And you with your two bars now. You two have hectic schedules; it's hard regardless of the distance"

"If this is your way to make me feel better, it's not working"

"No, this is my way to wake you up. You love her, she loves you, everyone knows it. But something is not working right now. It's affecting you deeply and it won't get better all of a sudden. This can't last forever, you must find a solution"

"What solution, Lemon?" He cried out in frustration, "I can't move to New York"

"It's not what I said. I don't know what solution. You need to talk to her about it and you will have to think together. But in the meantime, don't be mad at her. Don't blame her; you know she wanted to be here"

"I know"

"And you are coming with me now. Everyone is waiting for us," she put her arm through his

"Lemon, I'm not in the mood for it"

"I don't care. Besides, we need to discuss some wedding issues"

"Wedding issues?" he grimaced "You have a boyfriend and your girlfriends to talk to them about it"

"Well, you're the best man. You have no choice"

He huffed "fine. Let's go"

Lemon gave a satisfied smile as they headed to the main house

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dinner was nice. After they finished, Annabeth and Lemon pulled the men for a walk around town that was filled with Christmas lights. They got tired pretty fast and they agreed to meet for breakfast the next day before parting each to their homes.

Wade couldn't sleep. He kept moving restlessly in bed, thinking about the conversation he had with Lemon. He sent Zoe a text earlier

 ** _"I hope everything went well. Merry Christmas. Love You"_**

She answered when it was almost 3 am

 ** _"I hope it doesn't wake you up. Everything went great. I love you and miss you so much"_**

He was still awake when he got the message. Minutes later he fell asleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were all sitting in Lavon's kitchen, enjoying breakfast.

"So when should we expect the wedding?" Annabeth asked excitedly as she took a bite from the pancake sitting on her plate

"We don't want to wait. We were thinking about a spring wedding. April, I guess"

"Ooooh Lemon, it's so close! There are so many things to do"

The men were silent in that part of the conversation, trying not to draw attention

"I know, honestly, I want it simple this time. Without too much extra stuff around"

"No swans" George muttered quietly, but Lavon heard him and gave him a stern look "I mean, it's great," George shouted enthusiastically

Lemon wasn't impressed "George Tucker. Relax. Now, you have several tasks" she started to say, Wade realized where this was going "Huh, I'll be right back, I, eh ... I need to check something in your office Lavon" he came down the stool quickly and disappeared from the kitchen.

"Sweet Wade. Thinks that he can get away," Lemon smiled to herself and the others laughed.

They continued to talk about wedding plans for several minutes when suddenly the kitchen door opened

"Oh my God, Zoe! What are you doing here?" Annabeth squealed as she rushed to hug her. Everyone hugged her in their turn, excited to see her.

"Big Z, it's been so long," Lavon was thrilled to see his best friend again

"It's so good to see you all and to be here in Bluebell. I missed this. Everything"

"Can I come back? Are you done talking about-" Wade came back and froze in his place. Zoe, who was standing with her back to him, turned and their eyes locked.

She took a deep breath seeing his no doubt confused and shocked expression and ran past everyone, jumping into his arms. He lifted her, she wrapped her legs around his waist naturally and her hands went around his neck. He held her tight and they stood there in silence for what felt like forever.

"How?" He whispered in her ear so no one could hear

"I'll tell you later," she whispered back

"Ahem" they heard a throat clearing

They both giggled and turned their attention to their friends that were looking at them from across the room. Wade dropped her down slowly, but made sure to immediately pull her close to him.

Everyone settled in the living room, Zoe snuggled into Wade, who was stroking her hair with his fingers.

"So ... what did you talk about when I came in? It sounded interesting," Zoe asked

"I'm glad you think so, maybe you can manage to infect your boyfriend with some enthusiasm too. We were talking about the wedding"

"Oh, no ... let me know when you're done," Wade buried his face in Zoe's hair

"Oh my God, that's right, you guys, congratulations! When's the wedding? How can I help?"

"Let's start with you making sure you have some time off on April," Lavon answered

"Done"

"Excellent, now ..." For nearly half an hour Lemon guided the girls through all the plans. The boys just rolled their eyes, but they had no choice to sit and listen to everything. They went on to other subjects, mainly briefed Zoe and Wade about all the latest gossip of the town.

"Okay, you're free to go now" Lemon turned to Zoe and Wade

"What?" They looked at each other and then at Lemon

She gave them a look, "You two were dying to flee from the start ... go, be alone" Everyone gave knowing smiles. Wade didn't waste a second he stood up and pulled Zoe, who kept blushing.

'Breakfast tomorrow? "She asked

"Obviously" Lavon managed to say before they went out the door.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They managed to get up the carriage house stairs without hurting themselves and danced their way over to the bed, falling onto it and wasting no time removing all their clothes.

"I missed you," she breathed as she took his mouth in hers.

"Hmmm," he agreed, without taking his mouth away.

 **Several hours and** ** _rounds_** **later…**

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" he murmured

"It's been too long," she rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling His neck

"Tired?" He asked with a smile

"I didn't sleep much. Besides, it's been a while since I took part in a physical activity so ... intense," she buried her face in his neck

"Oh yeah?" He asked, raising his eyebrow even though she could not see. She nodded into his neck, smiling.

"So you don't engage in this kind of exercise in new York ...?" He taunted her

"Hmm ... only if it's with a really, really hot doctor"

"Well, I hope for you it's worth it"

"Hmm Hmm" she giggled

"So ... can you tell me how it is that you're here?"

She lifted her head and kissed him softly, "I promised you a Christmas together and I tend to keep my promises"

He raised his hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's just say, Sometimes it's good that my mother has all this connections. I came straight from the surgery. I didn't even have time to shower"

"Oh, so that's where the smell comes from"

"Shut up" She kicked him softly. He smiled and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest.

"How long do we have?"

"I have to go back tomorrow," she whispered and felt him stiffen and taking a deep breath

"This is getting old," he found himself saying, and then cursed himself letting it slip "Sorry, not the conversation I wanted to have today"

She raised her head and looked up his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Wade swallowed "I just meant this distance thing, it's hard"

She gave a grim smile and nodded.

"It's just…" he continued anyway, "I can't see the end of it"

"Okay ... what are you saying?" She frowned

"I don't know what I'm saying. I don't have a solution. I just said what I feel" he sighed

"Stop thinking about it ... we'll be fine"

"At some point ... one of us will have to compromise," he said gently. She was silent.

Moments after, he pushed her away gently, got out of bed and pulled on his shirt, "Your silence says it all"

"Wait, what?" She sat down and covered herself with the sheet

"You think that it should be me"

"What?" she was startled "I never said that"

"You can be a doctor everywhere, I can't"

"Wade! I didn't ask you to move to New York"

"Well, you also didn't say anything else," he finished to dress and put on his shoes. He took his car keys

"Where are you going?" She asked hesitantly, her voice concerned

He was standing in the doorway. He sighed and turned to her

"I don't know ... I just ... I just need to think" He walked out the door and left her there


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey ... are you alone?" She asked while coming through the kitchen door. Saw Lavon cleaning his kitchen

"Lemon and AB went somewhere with the Belles. George went to meet his parents. Actually, I like the silence"

"Okay," She went to the kitchen cabinets looking for something, while Lavon's eyes followed her and wondered what happened. She found a bag of marshmallows and sat by him at the counter.

"We had a fight," she sighed

"Uh huh, what happened?"

"He thinks I want him to move to New York"

"And you don't?"

"No," she paused, "I mean, I'd be happy if he wanted to. It could be easier for us, but I know he can't. And I never intended to ask him that"

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He stormed out and he is not answering my calls since then"

"You sound relatively calm" He studied her carefully

"I knew it was going to happen. This Conversation. I just didn't expect it to happen today"

He saw the worry in her eyes

"I'm sure he is just wandering somewhere and will come back soon," he tried to reassure her

"Yes ..." She was distracted

"Ummm ... How about we watch" So You Think You Can Dance, "I have a few episodes on my DVR that I didn't want to watch alone"

She smiled, "Sure"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours passed and still there was no sign of him. Zoe, who was exhausted after spending the previous night in surgery and then immediately coming to Bluebell, fell asleep on the couch. Lavon didn't want to wake her; he covered her in a blanket and let her sleep. She held her phone close to her. He took it from her and placed it on the table, but not before noticing a few missed calls from Wade and some texts.

He sent Wade a text quickly, saying Zoe was at his house and they should speak in the morning.

Wade spent most of the day wandering aimlessly until he met his father, who made him rethink everything.

He debated whether to go to the carriage house or his place, he wasn't sure how angry or hurt she was and what would be her reaction. He went back to the gate house, took a shower and went straight to bed. In the very early hours of the morning he managed to fall asleep. He tossed and turned most of the night, waking often.

When Zoe returned home and saw his car parked out front she released a breath she had not realized she had been holding. She entered quietly and saw him sleeping. She let herself into the bed. A soft light was streaming through the window and she studied his face that was tense even in sleep. She noticed the sheets crumpled and twisted around his body, an evidence of his restless night.

She sighed and gently reached over smoothing her thumb across his cheek. She was surprised when his eyelids fluttered open.

"Zoe ..." he breathed out, relief in his voice. He captured her eyes with his own.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He wasn't sure where or how to start,

Zoe did not say anything; she pushed herself closer to him and pressed her lips softly to his. He was surprised but reciprocated immediately. They kissed for several minutes, entangled in each other, no words were spoken. They parted only when air became a problem. Zoe closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I wanted yesterday to be different," she whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry -"

"I know" She paused and took a deep breath "We needed to have this conversation a long time ago"

He nodded.

They spent the next few hours talking about their relationship. Zoe made it clear that she did not expect him to move to New York and that they just need to work harder to make it work. They decided to make some sort of schedule and make sure to keep it. Two hours later, he took her to the airport. They decided Wade will come to New York on New Year's Eve.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zoe was scheduled to work a double shift - the night before New Year's Eve and morning of New Year's Eve so she could be with Wade at night and the next day. She was on her way to the hospital and tried to reach Wade on the phone but he didn't answer. They spoke in the morning and he sounded a bit strange. She tried not to think about it. Just when she was at the entrance of the hospital her phone rang. It was an unidentified number

"Hello?" She answered

"Zoe?" She heard a hesitant voice

"Yes. Who is this?" She did not recognize the voice

"Oh great! It was hard getting your number. This is Jane. I work with Wade"

"Oh. Hey Jane, is everything all right?" Her brow furrowed. Why Jane was calling her, she thought.

"Yes and no. Wade threatened to fire me if I would do it, but I had to call you. He's sick"

"Wait, what? Where is he? Is he okay?" She began to panic, her heart was beating fast.

"Yes, yes, he's okay. He just got the flu, not something serious. He was here all day for meetings with suppliers and bands. He insisted on staying because he wouldn't be here for a few days and he wanted to check everything. We told him to call you but he refused. He asked that we keep it to ourselves, and threatened to fire us if we tell you. He plans to get some rest at home and then go to New York"

Zoe relaxed and released a small chuckle. Jane laughed back

"I don't think he can go to New York ..." Jane added, "It took us so long to persuade him to go home. He is so stubborn"

"Yeah ... sounds like my Wade," she smiled. "Thank you for telling me. And don't worry, your work is safe. Bye Jane"

"Bye Zoe"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wade was laying on the couch in his living room. The floor around him had piles of tissue on it. He had two hours before he had to leave. He just found a comfortable position when there was a knock at the door. He groaned in frustration, "Go away, I'm sick." But the knocking increased

"Seriously?" He dragged himself feebly, pulling the covers with him and opened the door

"Someone is so going to be fired," he muttered, not wasting a second and pulled her into a hug. He held her tight. They stood there for several minutes without moving, breathing each other. They came into the house and Zoe stood on her tiptoes to kiss him

"I do not think it's a good idea, you could catch my cough" he mumbled into the kiss

"A risk I'm more than willing to take" she whispered

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

They moved together without stopping the kiss. Wade fell on the couch first, pulling her with him on his lap.

"Weren't you supposed to be at work now?"

"Yes, but someone here decided to get sick..." She moved her hand through his hair, "I asked Will to cover for me. I told him I got an important patient that needs me"

"Your favorite patient," he brushed his lips to hers

"Hmm Hmm"

She let him kiss her again but she stopped it quickly

"Okay, now is the time to make you get better. I'll make soup!" She said excitedly, trying to get up when he pulled her back into his lap. "I can think of something else that would make me get better," he nuzzled her neck

"Not happening," she hurried to get up again, "you can hardly breathe properly. It could kill you"

"Well, at least I would die happy," he Smirked and she hit him lightly. "Dummy" She lowered herself next to his ear and whispered, "If you behave maybe you'll get lucky tomorrow" she kissed him again quickly.

"I'll make the soup and you choose us something to watch on TV"

"Fine," he folded his hands as if he was upset, but could not prevent a smile to appear on his face

They ended up not watching anything they just sat on the couch and talked.

"You know, I'm considering moving back to Bluebell" he told her and felt her moving uncomfortably beside him.

"Really, why?"

"It's just a thought, but I feel I've done my part in Atlanta. And I miss the Rammer Jammer, you know? Here it is more of a desk job. I'm proud of what I did here; I just think maybe it's time to go home"

She nodded, "that's great."

"You don't sound particularly enthusiastic"

"No, that's not it," she hastened to Reassure Him "Bluebell will always be home," she said, more to herself than to him. "Forget it, alright. Whatever you decide, we will be fine. We'll make it work"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys,  
**  
 **there is little Zoe/Wade interaction in this chapter, sorry in advance.  
**  
 **also, i'm looking for ideas for a new story. so if you have some i'd love to hear about it :) (i'm not abandoning my current stories!)  
**  
 **i apologize for my English mistakes.**

 **Enjoy  
**

* * *

The first month of the year wasn't easy for them. Wade finally decided to move back to Bluebell, which led to a lot of work for him. The agreement was that he would still be part of the bar but he will oversee everything from bluebell and occasionally will visit there. He instructed his employees and it was a long and exhausting process. Apart from the work in the bar he had to pack up all his stuff and send them to Bluebell. The move took about a month and at the beginning of February he was finally back in town.

He was excited to go home again. He missed the Rammer Jammer and quickly got back into business. But above all, he was glad to be back close to his friends and his father. The only part that was missing for him to be completely happy was Zoe.

Meanwhile in New York, Zoe has worked non-stop. She knew that the beginning of the year was always busy and there were many surgeries, but this year it got worse. There was a shortage of doctors in their department so everyone had to give more. Zoe found herself staying for hours, sometimes she didn't even bother to go home and stayed over at the hospital.

Their busy life affected their relationship. They tried their best to talk to each other. They knew they won't be able to see each other any time soon, none of them was able to drop everything and go to the other. They agreed that she would go to him on Valentine's Day and spend the weekend in Bluebell.

In the last month, the communication between them had faltered. It wasn't like they never talked about things; they just never went too deep. They couldn't, there wasn't time. This frustrated both. They made sure to keep their voice steady and didn't share their feelings so as not to worry the other, but also so that they themselves wouldn't break.

Zoe was at the hospital when she decided to take her lunch break. Kate joined her and they went to the cafeteria.

"What's going on with you? You're very distracted lately" Kate noted

"Nothing," she tried to dodge

"Zoe, come on. You're distracted, you're glued to your phone, you're not you. Does it have to do with Wade?"

Zoe sighed deeply "I haven't seen him for almost a month and a half. We barely manage to talk ... and when we finally do… it's just not the same"

"Well, this is a busy time. This should get better soon," Kate tried to comfort her

"That's what I've been telling myself for some time now, but it's too much ... I miss him. I want to see him when I get home from work, I want to go to sleep by his side, and I want to wake up next to him. Is it too much to ask?"

"Oh girl, have you talked about it? Have you considered the possibility of moving in together?"

"We had some sort of a fight on Christmas. He thinks that for me, the only option is for him to move to New York"

"And? Is it true?"

"No. I just love to work here in the hospital and he knows it"

"Zoe, there are hospitals everywhere ..."

"You know what I mean"

"Yes..."

"Hey girls, you mind if I join you?" They heard Tess, one of the nurses who was standing next to them

"Hi Tess, sure. Maybe you can even help me cheer this one here," Kate gestured toward Zoe

"Why? What happened?"

Zoe sighed again "Nothing. I just miss my boyfriend"

"Aw darling. I know the feeling. Long distance relationship sucks"

"Tess! You're not helping," Kate frowned

"What? I'm sorry. That's the truth. Long distance relationships simply don't work"

"Just because you and Eric didn't, doesn't mean that others can't make it work," Kate was nervous while Zoe sat there expressionless

"It's not just Eric and me. Long distance relationships are not going to work. One side is always going to get hurt. It's just too messy. How long have you been together? Few months?" She turned to Zoe who nodded

"You see, at first it's easier. You make time to see each other, talk. But after a while life takes over and it is impossible to have a relationship like that," Tess continued

"It's not the same; Zoe and Wade have a history. They will not let one obstacle destroy the love that they have," Kate responded as she saw Zoe sitting in silence, immersed in her own thoughts

"I don't doubt their love. I'm sure she loves him and he loves her. But sometimes love is not enough"

"I think it's time we get back to work," Kate interrupted further conversation and got up, the girls followed.

Zoe was quiet the rest of the day, Tess's words echoed in her head.

It was evening and she was able to finally leave the hospital. She decided to walk home. She took her phone out of her bag and dialed

"Hey," she heard his voice and immediately calmed down

"Hey. Are you busy? Where are you?" She asked when she heard noises in the background

"I'm at the Rammer Jammer. It's crazy here tonight. But I have a few minutes. Never busy for you," he said as he walked toward the office and closed the door behind him. "Where are you?" he asked

"On my way home. I decided to walk back," she said, her voice tired

"Hard day?" He was worried a little

"Something likes that," she sighed

She walked, holding the phone to her ear, they didn't say a word. They could hear each other breathing

"Wade"

"Hmm"

"Do you think that ... this. Us. Do you think we will always be together?"

He paused. He was surprised by the question and didn't understand where it came from

"I would say that forever is a pretty fair estimate, yeah"

"Good" He could hear the relief in her voice

"Doc, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll be home in a second; I don't want to hold you any more. Talk to me when you're done? Or tomorrow?"

"Sure. I love you. Good night"

"Me too. Goodnight"

Zoe entered her apartment. After a quick shower she went to bed. Her head was full of thoughts, the words of Kate and Tess and the conversation with Wade. She watched TV until she felt she was about to burst. She reached her phone and dialed

"Hey, Will?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was Monday. 6 days before Valentine's Day. 3 days before Zoe comes to Bluebell

He tried to talk to her all day but couldn't reach her. He asked Lavon, but he hasn't heard from Zoe either. He also sent her a few texts and she didn't respond. He assumed she was in surgery, so he went back to work.

He was at the Rammer Jammer; he spent several hours in the back office handling some paperwork when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," he called out

"Hey," he heard a familiar voice and looked up immediately

"Ivy" he said, surprise evident in his voice, "Hi" he got up to her and hugged her

"I couldn't believe when Wanda told me you were here"

"Yeah, I moved back a week ago," he motioned for her to sit down, "What are you doing here?"

"Joel is writing his book and"

"Wait. Are you and Joel ...?"

"Stop right there. No, we're not. I'm not saying I don't want to, but as for this moment we're not. He just invited me to his book promotion campaign. This is a good opportunity for me to get to know this world and make some contacts with the right people"

"It's great. So you resigned from the newspaper?"

"No, I still write for them, just not as much as in the past"

"I'm happy for you," he said sincerely

"How are you doing?" she asked

"I ... i'm good, i guess"

"You seem good. More ... at peace, I think."

"Yeah ..."

She didn't ask if Zoe and he were together; he didn't volunteer the details, either.

They chatted for a few minutes longer.

"Are you okay?" she asked all of a sudden

"Yeah"

"Wade. I know it's a little awkward, and you surely don't have to talk about it with me. But don't pretend that you are not going through something"

He shook his head and smiled slightly. "You have time?"

"Yup. Joel is out there talking with Dash. It will take time," she rolled her eyes

"Okay ... It started when ..."

He told her about what happened in recent months

"So that's it ..." he finished

"Hmmm… so what are you going to do?"

"I think I should move to New York"

"It's a big step. You built your life here, you have two successful bars. Not that I doubt your abilities, but New York is tough. It means starting from the bottom. Aren't you scared?"

"I am. But I'm more scared of losing her" he sighed deeply

"What do you mean? Why would you lose her?"

"I ... i do not know. I just can't let that happen"

"You really need to talk to her. It's not a decision you can make alone"

"Yes. I'll see what I will do. Thanks anyway"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He got up early the next day and went to breakfast with Lemon and Lavon.

"There you are!" Lemon called loudly "I'm trying to reach your girlfriend since yesterday and she's not answering ... At first I thought she was doing it on purpose because she knew it was me, but then I tried from Lavon's phone and there was no answer"

"Yeah, I tried and couldn't reach her too. I guess she's busy with the hospital. What do you need from her?"

"The Wedding is in less than two months, I need her for the bridesmaids' dress fitting"

"Wait, you want Zoe to be one of your bridesmaids ...?" Wade was surprised

"Well, she's Lavon's best friend and your girlfriend. And since you're the best man… "Wade raised an eyebrow "Fine. And she's not that bad ..." she smiled

Wade smiled back, "I will tell her to call you back," he promised

After breakfast he was going to the Rammer Jammer when he noticed his phone wasn't with him. He returned to the gatehouse and when he picked up the phone, he saw a missed call from Zoe and a text.

 **"Hey, sorry I couldn't answer. Hard day at work. I go into another surgery in an hour. We'll talk later. Miss you"**

He missed her too, and tried to call her but could not reach her. He decided to try his luck and call the hospital. He hoped she would be able to talk.

"Cardiology, how may I help you?"

"Ah, hey. Is Zo... eh, is Dr. Hart there?"

"Let me see, who is asking?"

"Huh, Wade Kinsella"

"Okay, Mr. Kinsella, just have a few moments'

"Sure"

He could hear in the background the nurse looking for Zoe.

"Thanks for waiting; Dr. Hart is on a week off since yesterday. Is there anything I can help you with? Would you like to talk to another doctor? "

"Oh, no. I ... no, thank you"


	20. Chapter 20

**You guys, thank you for all the reviews. It made me so happy.  
I did my best to update this story as soon as possible. I'm not sure you're going to like it though. Don't hate me haha.**

 **KSD17 – Will was briefly mentioned in several previous chapters. What do we know about him so far? He's a doctor who works with Zoe in the hospital and he grew up in the South.**

 **I apologize for my English mistakes**

 **So... Chapter 20.**

 **Please let me know your thoughts.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

He hung up and was confused. Why would she write a text saying she's about to go into a surgery when at the hospital they are saying she took a week off since yesterday? He was sure that it was just a misunderstanding and hurried out to the bar.

He tried to focus on all the work that he had, but he couldn't. He couldn't get the thoughts out of his head, something didn't sit well and it bothered him. He was distracted and everyone noticed it. As the hours passed, his thoughts changed. The more he thought about it, he wasn't sure it was a misunderstanding anymore. He received another text where she said she will have to stay a few more hours at the hospital and she will speak with him in the morning.

"She's lying," he muttered to himself.

"Wade, maybe you should go home? You're not really with us and we can manage" Wanda offered as evening came

"Yeah, I guess I'd better go. I'll just finish a few things first"

Wanda didn't stop there, "I bet you're like that because you're thinking about Zoe"

He looked at her as if she knows something

"You must miss her a lot; I can't imagine how is it to be apart for so long" she continued, "She's coming for Valentine's Day, right?"

"Uh ... yes. She's coming" he answered evasively and gave a fake smile, "I'll go now. Thank you Wanda" He left quickly, as if he was running away. He didn't want to deal with more questions about Zoe.

He drove back to the plantation. All the way there, he tried to find excuses for her, think about the possible reasons for this lie. But he couldn't.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wade could hardly sleep at night. He turned and tossed in bed for hours, trying to think of possible explanations. Half an hour after he finally fell asleep, it was time to get up again.

He went to Lavon's for breakfast and when he got inside he found Lemon and Lavon talking about the wedding. He was about to say something when the Lavon's phone rang. Lavon took the phone from his pocket and Zoe's name appeared on the screen. "It's Big Z!"

"Don't say that I'm here!" Wade was quick to say

"What? why?" Lemon and Lavon asked together.

"Just don't. Please," he begged

"Okay ..."

 **"Big Z! Where are you?"**

 **"Lavon! I'm in the hospital. Sorry I couldn't answer you"**

 **"Well, I think you work too much! No one can talk to you. We miss you"**

He continued to talk with Zoe in the background and pulled away from the others

"Wade, what was that?" she whispered so Zoe wouldn't here their voices

"Lemon, leave it"

"I can't, why don't you want her to know you're here? What happened?"

"Nothing, just leave it"

"Wade," she insisted

He sighed and his hands went to his hair, "I think she's lying. She's not in the hospital"

"Why would she lie about that?"

"I called the hospital yesterday because I couldn't reach her and they told me she took a week off since Monday"

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. Talk to her and she will explain"

"Lemon, she sent me a text yesterday that she was in the hospital. Something is wrong"

"You have to talk to her," she said again

"I don't want to. Not now"

Lavon returned to them in time to hear the end of the conversation

"Wade, I have no idea what's going on between you two, but you should pull yourself together because your girlfriend just asked me to pick her up from the airport tonight. She's coming a day early to surprise you"

"You see? I'm sure it was a mistake," Lemon looked at Wade

"Lemon. It doesn't take three days to get from New York to Bluebell. Something's going on, I just don't know what"

"Talk to her. Don't do anything stupid," she pleaded

"I have to work now," he stood up

"Wade"

"I heard you, Lemon" he said with his back to her and walked out the door.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He stayed longer than planned at the bar because he knew she was coming and didn't want to ruin the surprise. He received a text from Lavon saying that he could return home.

He opened the door of the gate house, and before he could look up or say anything she was in his arms and it felt like the best feeling in the world. He pressed his lips to her forehead and said nothing.

He went into the bathroom and tried stay there as much as possible. He didn't know what to say to her, he wasn't sure he could hide what he knew. He wanted desperately to get out and kiss her endlessly and erase all the last day from his memory. But he couldn't. He felt as if something was blocking him. His heart. He hated himself for it.

He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around him. He was about to get out of the shower when he heard her speak in the background

 _"Yes, I arrived safely. Everything is great; I just wanted to thank you again. You're amazing; I couldn't do it without you. Thank you"_

"Everything is fine?" He asked as he came out of the shower. She was wearing one of his shirts

"Yes, perfect" She came forward, put her hands on his chest and kissed him. He couldn't resist her and kissed her back fervently, as if he was pouring all his feelings and frustrations into this kiss. Part of him wanted to move her away and confront her about what she wasn't saying. But the other part didn't allow him to do so. He missed her so much that he felt physical pain. Hours later, their clothes were in a pile on the floor, they lay tangled in a mess of limbs.

He was the first to wake up in the morning. He found her head resting on his chest and her arm wrapped around him.

They didn't miss breakfast at Lavon's, she wouldn't let him. Lavon and Lemon, each in turn, gave him a warning looks. He sat quietly and listened as Lemon talked about the preparations for the wedding. Then the conversation turned to Valentine's Day that was on the next day. Lemon told Zoe about their plans and Zoe stole a glance to Wade and all he could do was smile and not let her see what was going on in his head. He knew it was a mistake, keeping everything inside and not to talking to her. But he couldn't. At that moment in the kitchen she seemed happy and that's the only thing he wanted to see. Not long after he left them all, saying he had to get things done at the bar.

"Wade, wait," Zoe called him when he was already out the door. He turned to her

"What's wrong?" She asked a glint of worry in her eyes, "You were really quiet. Since yesterday actually"

He debated with himself whether to say anything or not. He got closer to her and raised his hand towards her face, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear

"Zoe ..." he started, and she felt something was wrong.

"I love you" He pressed his lips to hers and she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She smiled into the kiss

"I love you too," she returned, holding his face in his hands, "Are you sure everything is okay?"

He didn't answer. He kissed her lips again, "See you soon," he said and walked away.

Her fingers went to her lips quickly. This kiss was different, she couldn't tell why. She came in to see Lemon and Lavon looking at her

"Do you know something that I don't?" She asked them anxiously

"No, why?" Lemon was quick to answer before Lavon could blurt something

"Nothing"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He stood outside the carriage house, thinking. He finished his work at the bar and had planned to go back and hang out with her for the rest of the day. When he got there finally he stayed out to think about what he wanted to ask her. He felt ridiculous at some point and went inside. He saw her standing in front of the mirror, her suitcase was open on the bed and it looked like she brought half her closet with her. She noticed him through the mirror, turned toward him quickly and put her hands around his neck. His hands went naturally around her waist

"Okay, so I know you don't like that stuff. And me neither, usually. But I thought it might be fun if we go this evening to the Sweetie Pie dance. You heard this morning, Lemon and Lavon will be there and it would be nice. But don't feel like you have to. Only if you really want, "she batted her eyelashes. She knew he couldn't resist it and he knew she knew it.

He stood still and looked her in the eyes for a few moments, silence fell upon them

"Wade ... what is it?" Her voice was full of concern. He closed his eyes and took her hand and pulled her to sit in bed.

"Zoe ... Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"I don't know, is there?" She looked at him, her brows furrowed.

"You tell me," he looked right into her eyes

"No," she replied confidently

He shook his head in despair. He left her and stood with his back to her

"Wade. Talk to me," She stood behind him

"Zoe, I can't"

"Why? You can tell me everything, you know that"

"No, "he said, his voice thick with emotion, and turned to her "We, us. I can't do this anymore"

"What?" She whispered.

He raked his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply

"Wade, please, say something

"It's not working. We want different things, and the distance… it's just not working. I'm sorry"

"We want different things? What? Where is this coming from?" She felt dizzy "and the distance? Wade I-"

"Stop. It doesn't matter. I've decided" he said, not daring to look her in the eye

"You're just giving up like that? This morning you said you loved me. Did you lie?" Her voice broke

"Damn Zoe, you know I love you," he cried out and looked up at her again

"So why do you insist on destroying everything?" She shouted back

"I guess that sometimes love is not enough," he shot and he could see her eyes fill with tears. She felt she was going to fall and went back until she was sitting down on the bed again.

"Zoe," he whispered and approached her quickly

"Go" she told him, raising a hand to stop him, "Don't. You-Just ... just go, okay? This would be easier if you left"

"Zoe ..." Wade protested

"Just go, Wade. You said what you had to say. Please"

He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the right words. He gave a last look and left.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was evening and almost every person in town was at the dance. Lavon and Lemon arrived too. They were there for half an hour and they were still waiting for Zoe and Wade to appear.

"I don't know where they are. No one is answering," Lavon tried to reach both several times

"You know them, Zoe and Wade are probably in bed now ..." She raised an eyebrow and Lavon laughed

"I don't know about that" Dash, who was close to them, interjected "My sources tell me they saw the New York doctor leaving on a taxi with a suitcase about an hour ago. I guess there's trouble in paradise ..."

Lavon and Lemon looked at each other and rushed out from the dance.

"You call her and I'll go find him," she shouted before her image faded

Lemon found him at the Rammer Jammer. The place was empty because everyone was at the dance. He was sitting at the bar, a bottle of beer in his hand. She breathed a sigh of relief, a part of her feared that she would find him after a few bottles and this conversation would be pointless.

"What happened?" She sat down next to him

"Leave it, Lemon"

"No, I won't. Why did Zoe leave? What did you do?"

"Really? What did I do?" He said bitterly and took another swig

Lemon took the bottle out of his hand and pushed it away from him

"Look, I just talked with Lavon, who tried to talk to Zoe and could barely understand her because she wouldn't stop crying, so something happened. I don't care who did what to whom, I'm here to help you fix it"

He sighed, "There is nothing to fix, it's over"

"Oh yeah? And you're okay with that?"

He gave her a warning glance

"Wade ..." She put her hand on his arm... "Why did you do that?"

"She Lied. Something happened. I gave her a chance to tell me and she didn't say anything. Who knows what other things have happened that I know nothing about"

"It's not what you think ..."

"I don't know what I think," he sighed

"She loves you. It's not what you think. Trust me"

"You know what, maybe. Anyway, leave it"

Lemon knew she would have to make this conversation again tomorrow, when he will calm down a little. But first she had to talk to Lavon and understand what was going on.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the next morning; Zoe was back in New York and decided to go to work-

"Zoe, what are you doing here !? We didn't expect you till Monday ... I thought you were taking a week off," Kate hugged her

"Yes ... things have changed," she said in brief

"Everything is alright?" Kate asked after seeing Zoe's red eyes, probably from crying

"Yeah ... So what's new here?" Zoe asked in an attempt to change the subject

"Oh, you know. The same old gossip" Zoe gave a forced smile.

"What happened? No offense, but you look terrible"

"I don't know. It's over," she whispered, tears were back in her eyes

"What? Why?" Kate was shocked

"Apparently we want different things. And the distance" she murmured

"Did you tell him?"

Zoe shook her head

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't matter anymore. It's not worth it. Maybe … maybe it was a sign that it is not worth it. If he gave up so fast ..." Her voice was choked, "You know what, forget it. I don't want to talk about it. I cried enough, "She wiped her tears," I just want to work and forget about everything for now"


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow you guys are the best. Thank you so much for the reviews and PM's**

 **Just to clear up – Zoe is not pregnant. Who knows, maybe someday?** **J**

 **Can't wait for you thoughts**

 **I apologize for my English**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He woke up in the morning after a restless night. He felt anxiety grip him as he recalled the events of the previous day. There was a feeling of emptiness, a void that can't be explained or filled.

He shouldn't have let it happen. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was like someone had knocked all the breath out of his lungs, leaving him weak. The panic that he was losing her clouded his thoughts. It made him do a stupid thing

He stayed in bed until he heard the door open in a thud. Slowly, he forced himself to sit up as Lemon entered. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, letting his head fall into his hands. He felt as if he woke up with the worst hangover he had in his life when he just had one bottle of beer.

"Good morning," Lemon said, "You look terrible"

"I don't need this right now, Lemon. What do you want?"

"I just came to make sure you're alive"

"Now that you saw me, you can go," he said bitterly

"Drop the attitude. I just hate to see you like that"

He sighed, "I'm sorry"

She worked her way through the piles of clothes on the floor and sat on his bed

"Wade, you made a mistake. And you hurt her a lot. But you can still fix it"

"I appreciate your efforts and I guess Lavon's efforts too ... but right now I don't want to talk about it"

She nodded slowly, "I can't tell you what to do. This is your decision. But be careful that it won't be too late and you will regret it. Call her"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

His mood worsened as the days passed by. He was less pleasant for those around him. It reached a point where Lemon had to help and replaced him in a band meeting that he wasn't able to go to. People were afraid to approach him.

His mood was even worse in the third day; he was sitting in his office, trying to work on some papers, without success. He heard a soft knock at the door

"Come in" he called. Lemon came in, she held her hands up

"Don't shoot. I come in peace," she offered with a smile, but he couldn't return it.

"So ... what's up with you?" She sat in a chair across from him

Wade sighed, "You ever had a week gone from bad to worse?"

"Yes, but for me it's more like a year gone from bad to worse" she smiled

"That bad?" She continued

"She won't return my calls"

"You want help? I talked with Lavon-"

"Right now I just need to be alone to figure out a plan so I can clean up the mess," Wade sighed. He looked at Lemon and ran a hand through his hair nervously; letting the air in his lungs escape "She's the only woman I've ever loved in my entire life, Lemon. I screwed up and lost her"

"You haven't lost her yet," she said softly, "You can still fix it. In the meantime, try to be nicer to people around you ... it's not their fault" she suggested gently

"Yes ... I will apologize to them," he promised her

"Okay ... I'll leave you alone. Let me know if you need help"

"Thanks Lemon. You're a good friend"

"You bet"

He laughed for the first time in a few days.

She smiled back at him, "See you later"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that day, Wade was working at the front of the bar. He decided that he must take his mind off everything.

A man he had never seen sat at the bar.

"Hey, can I have a beer, please?" The guy asked Wade

"Sure, here you go" he placed the bottle front of him. "What brings you to Bluebell?" Wade asked

"I am from the South myself, I have a friend I was supposed to meet here, but plans have changed a bit. I decided to come anyways; I had nothing else to do"

They continued chatting as Wanda came to Wade asking some questions about an order he made.

The guy was listening to them.

"So ... you're the owner? You're Local" he asked

"Yes, I came back recently after almost a year. I'm Wade, by the way"

"Nice to meet you, Wade, I'm Will"

"So, this friend of yours, who is it? I know everyone. She's from here?"

"Something like that ... She was living here at some point ... she came to visit, but something happened and she left earlier"

"Too bad for you" Wade frowned, "but if you were planning to check the town, you can still do it alone, I can assure you that you won't be lost and people are nice enough to keep you company"

"Actually, the plan was to come here, the Rammer Jammer. I have heard good things about this place," Will commented

"Really? That's great. Who is your friend? You said she lived here at some point ..?" He was curious

"Zoe"

"Oh ..." was all he managed to make

"Yeah"

He allowed him a few moments to process everything and continued

"Look, I don't want to get involved, it's none of my business, but you really have to talk to her"

"Yes, that's what people keep saying to me in recent days"

"They are right. You have to talk to her and soon, trust me"

"I don't know you."

"It's true, you don't know me but Zoe is my friend, I've known her for two years and believe me she has a good reason"

Wade studied him carefully

"Look, it's really not my job to tell ..."

"What is it?" Wade asked in despair

"I just know it's not what you think," Will told him

"How do you know what I think?" Wade said defensively

"Look, man. I have no ulterior motive here, she's my friend and I care about her. I know how much she loves you"

Wade shifted uncomfortably. "I don't really know what to do," he was perplexed

"Call her"

"That's what I've been trying for two days but she won't answer my calls"

"Then you must go to New York. Look, only you can decide what you will do with this information. I really wasn't sure if I'd meet you, but I had to come here to try" Will had his wallet out of his pocket and Wade stopped him

"No, it's on the house," he held out his hand to Will, "Thank you," he said sincerely

"No problem. I hope we'll meet on happier circumstances in the future"

"Yeah" Wade smiled sadly.

"Bye Wade, it was nice to meet you finally. Good luck"

"Thank you"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wade pondered the matter for two days. He wasn't sure if it's a good idea to go there without talking to her.

"Wade, go to New York." Lavon insisted on him when he came to breakfast

"No"

"You must talk to her. You can't do this to her, you know that, right? You can't run away from her"

"I didn't run away"

"You didn't prevent her from running away, either"

"I ... I don't know how," he said in despair

"Well, I can see how sitting here feeling sorry for yourself is helping"

"Lavon, I-"

"Look, I don't care; I care about my best friend that right now is heartbroken and confused. She fought for this relationship. Now it's your turn to do the same. Give Zoe no doubt that you're all in. You must go to her and apologize and you might also use some big words to convince her that you want it and you're fighting for this"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He listened to everyone and went to New York. He kept trying to reach her on the phone but to no avail. She refused to answer.

He came to her building and stood outside for several minutes before plucking up the courage and going inside. The elevator ride felt like an eternity. He reached her floor and came to her door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door

Zoe was already in bed when she heard a knock at the door. She sighed and looked at the clock. Who could come at ten o'clock, she thought to herself. She got out of bed and made her way to the front door. She slid the chain lock and opened the door just enough to peek out. She was about to slam the door in his face but something stopped her. She closed the door slowly removed the chain and re-opened the door widely, Ushering Him in

"What are you doing there?" She stood in front of him, eyes looking down, hands folded, like she was trying to defend herself

"Can we talk?" he asked

"About?" she retorted, without looking up

"Us" he replied, and she scoffed looking up

"I don't know, Wade." She sighed, "What's the point? There is no more us"

"Zoe. Please. I know I screwed up so badly that but you have to forgive me. I can't lose you," he whispered

She didn't respond

"Zoe, talk to me," he begged her

"I have nothing to say to you"

"Don't say that ..." He approached but she took a step back

"We had a second chance. You will not get a third. Now, go"

"I don't want to," Wade protested, "I can't ..."

"Let me go, Wade," she sighed, her voice sounding like she hasn't slept for days  
"Please. Just do one thing for me, just one thing. Please," she whispered, she didn't know how many times she could ask him nicely to go before she would burst. She wanted to cry, but she held herself.

"No, that's not what you really want"

She said nothing. He came closer again, this time she didn't move

"I'm sorry"

"I don't forgive you," she said hoarsely

"Zoe ... I love you"

"It doesn't make things better," she snapped. The first tear fell, but Zoe was able to stifle the rest that threatened to follow

"You love me"

"Maybe I don't want to love you anymore," she looked him in the eyes, barely holding herself

"You don't mean it..." she doesn't mean it. He Knows. He can see it in her eyes. But she said it to hurt him and it does. It hurts.

She looked down again

"Zoe," he said, his hand lifting her chin so their eyes were leveled

"Go. Please. Leave" she pleaded

"All right," he said in defeat and left.

Her legs finally gave out and she sank down to the floor, crying.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The morning after, she was already in a hospital. She considered calling in sick at first, but decided it would be better to work rather than having to brood. It was the right decision, the hours passed quickly and without realizing it was evening and she went to change clothes.

She was on her way out when she met Kate at the nurses' station.

"How are you?" Kate asked with concern

Zoe just shrugged in response

"Wade called?"

She shook her head, "He came over"

"Noooo, Wade came over? And?"

"I told him to go"

"Your boyfriend's name is Wade?" one of the nurses asked

Zoe turned "ex ..." she said sadly

"Wait a minute"

Zoe saw the nurse opening the first drawer and rummaging through some papers

"Here!" She opened the note. "Wade Kinsella"

"Yes, that's him"

"Oh, okay. Then it's all right. I thought I forgot to give you an important message and I panicked'

"What? What do you mean?"

"He was looking for you last week. I think it was on Tuesday. I told him that you took the whole week off. I didn't know he was your boyfriend"

"He called here?" She asked again

"Yes ..." the nurse began to get nervous, "did I do something wrong ..?"

"No, don't worry about it. You can go back to work now. Everything is fine," Kate intervened to prevent unnecessary questions.

"Oh my God, Kate ... He called and she told him that I am on my week off when I told him I was here ... I have to go. I'll talk with you, bye"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zoe stormed out of the hospital. She pulled the phone out of her bag and dialed

"Big Z. How are you?" Lavon asked, his voice full of concern

"Why did Wade break up with me?"

"Huh ... Don't you think it's something you should ask him?"

"Lavon" she insisted

"I hate to be between the two of you. He thinks you lied to him"

"No, he said we want different things, and the distance. He doesn't believe in this relationship"

"He said it because he thinks you lied. He didn't want to confront you"

"What?"

"Zoe, Wade has grown up in recent years but deep down he's still the same child afraid he'll be abandoned again. So he did what he does best, he ended it before you did"

"But I would never end it," She exclaimed

" _You_ know that. He doesn't," He said "Look, I think you both were scared about the distance and the situation you got into and each one of you kept it inside. Your intentions were good, but that's what happened."

"I thought he gave up" she whispered

"Zoe… was thinking about moving to New York before all this happened. He is broken"

She swallowed hard

"Oh God ... I'll call you back"


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for reading & reviewing!**

 **There is only one chapter left after this one.**

 **i'm going to post a new story today or tomorrow**

 **Enjoy  
**

* * *

She finished the day's work and decided to walk home. All along she tried to reach Wade but he didn't answer. She felt a single drop of rain on her hair and lifted her head up; the sky began to cover with clouds. She picked up her pace to get home before the rain could catch her.

She got out of the elevator on her floor and stopped. He was there, sitting by her door with his head down. She got closer when he heard her steps and stood in his place

"Before you tell me to go ... please, just listen to me" he asked her

She watched him quietly for a few moments. She took the key out of her bag and opened the door. She went inside, turned on the lights and left the door open; he took it as a sign and followed her. She took off her coat and put it on the chair, all this time he was standing at the door awkwardly and looking at her. When she finished she lifted her eyes and looked at him. "You can sit down, you know," she gestured to the couch and he did so. She hesitated and continued to stand for a few seconds when suddenly they heard a sound like an explosion and the lights turned off. There was a power failure. They turned their attention to the window. The sky was dark, thick with clouds and rain fell with no sign of ceasing. Zoe sighed, "I'll be right back," she told him and went quickly into the kitchen; she lit her way with her phone. She took some candles and began to light them.

"Ah, Dammit, ow!" Zoe stifled a yell. She lit a match and couldn't bring a candle to lit, consequently burning her finger. She let out a gasp and dropped the match.

Wade was there in less than a second, he stood close behind her to see what she did. "You're not supposed to melt yourself with them," he shook his head. "It actually does hurt when you burn yourself"

Zoe held her breath while Wade's hands encircled her, grasping her hand and holding it under cold running water, he was rubbing gently the red spot on her finger.

"Probably missed the memo" She rolled her eyes

He took the towel after closing the water and wiped her hand gently.

"Thank you," she whispered, and allowed herself to smile softly, "Let's go sit down"

They scattered the candles around in the living room and sat down on the couch. She held her hand and he saw that she was trying to hide the pain. He took her hand and pulled her closer, his lips closed around the tip of her finger. She almost lost her breath. She exhaled hard, causing her lungs to hurt. She was looking for air as he kissed her finger again

"Better?"

"Yes," she breathed.

Wade continued to hold her hand. She didn't resist.

After a few minutes of silence, he was the first to make a sound

"So..."

"You broke up with me," she said simply

"And there isn't a second in which I don't regret it" He looked for her eyes, but in vain. She kept staring into space ahead

"You said we want different things, and that love was not enough"

"I know what I said," he interrupted, "but I want to take it back"

"You can't do that," she murmured. "You said what you said. And when you said it-"

"Zoe"

"What?"

He pulled her close to him and lowered his head towards hers. His lips moved gently over hers, as if asking permission. If kisses were words, she was certain this kiss said: forgive me.

When he pulled away, Zoe lifted her eyes and looked at him, "Why did you do that?" She whispered

He shrugged

"You can't expect that kiss; as good as it was, to resolve all"

"I don't. I just… I love you," he said simply. Tears filled her eyes, threatening to fall.

"And now you're doing it again ... that's what angers me. You say that and then you go and break up with me," she paused to think and continued, "I know that you know that I wasn't in the hospital last week"

He nodded

"Why didn't you ask me? Why didn't you talk to me? You didn't trust me"

"I do trust me. There's no one I trust more. But I freaked out. _You_ didn't trust me to tell me what happened and I felt that I was in any case going to lose you so it was best to end it early" he took a deep breath "I never meant to hurt you, I swear to God I never ... "

She nodded and he pulled her into him, he stroked her back soothing her as he felt her tears seep through the material of his shirt. He ran a hand up her back and she buried her face into his shoulder. He let her hold him for as long as she needed to.

The dam that she built over the last few days in her heart was broken and she felt the tension in her body released. She smiled through the tears "I know". When she calmed she raised her head and continued talking

"It is not even the distance anymore. It's us. In the past month we barely talked. It feels like forever since the last time we had a real conversation. I feel like somewhere inside we accepted the situation for what it was and we settled for short meetings once in a while. And it's wrong. I can't do it anymore. Wade, I'm exhausted. I'm afraid of losing you forever. If I ever lose you I don't know what I'll do ... "She trailed off

"You won't lose me, Zoe, you can't. Not ever" He grabbed her face in his hands and lifted it so he could look into her eyes, "You won't lose me. Never" he repeated.

"Yet you gave up on us easily. All you had to do was talk to me. But you chose the easy way"

"easy? Zoe, you know what you mean to me. Doing it was the hardest thing I ever did. I know I did a mistake and that's why I'm here now. I'm trying to fix it. I'll do anything"

"I feel like we're always running away from each other, I can't do it anymore. I'm tired of being away from you, I don't want to do this anymore," she said, hoping Wade realized the full Extent of what she was saying.

"So let's stop running, Doc. I'm tired of being away from you, too. We want things to be different now, and I'm ready to make it happen. I'll move to New York. We will Make it work," he stopped talking and went to kiss her hair.

Once her tears subsided he kissed her lips softly, over and over. When he wasn't kissing her, their faces remained close, without touching, but close enough to feel each other's breath.

Zoe felt a relief wash over her. She didn't realize it until now but she was waiting for it. She hoped somewhere deep inside of her that Wade will fight for them. She was afraid he would hide behind walls, but he proved her otherwise. They sat there in silence for several minutes listening to the rain drops on the window, her head resting on his shoulder.

"So ... there's something I have to tell you," she said, feeling him tense. "Wait here"

She got up and made her way in the dark to her bag. She took out some papers and came back to him

"Here," she handed it to him

"You don't really think I can read what's written here in the dark"

She let out a soft giggle "just the first page" She reached over and took one of the candles sitting on the table next to them

"A contract?" He asked in surprise

"Keep reading"

"Providence Hospital Mobile. Mobile ...?"

"Hmm Hmm"

"Are you sure?" He dropped the papers aside and took her face in his hands, his voice full of hope that he tried to hide so she would not feel pressure over her decision

"I'm sure. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to raise your hopes and expectations and then if that didn't happen I didn't want to disappoint you. Will's mom is the chief of Surgery in this hospital and he was able to arrange an interview for me. There were other candidates, but today they sent me this contract. I got the job"

He couldn't resist and kissed her intensely. They separated when air started to be a problem. He rested his forehead on hers

"I trust you, Wade. But I didn't want to disappoint you if it didn't happen"

"No, I'm sorry. For everything," he whispered, "but are you sure you want to do this? It's not going to hurt your career? I could move to New York. Really. It's OK"

"I'm sure. Honestly, when I saw you last week in Bluebell I decided that even if I won't get the job I'll move back because I couldn't live like this, far from you .. I mean, after two years apart we got back together only to be apart again for most of the time. It's crazy. And while I love New York, it's just a home away from home."

She didn't have the chance to say anything more because he pressed his lips to hers. She pulled away first and snuggled into him.

"Wade"

"Hmm"

"I lied" she told him "about what I said before, that I don't want to love you. I lied" She took a breath

"I always want to love you"


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter takes place two months after the previous one. Lavon and Lemon's wedding day**

 **Basically just Zoe and Wade fluff…**

* * *

He opened the door and saw her standing in front of the mirror, his face breaking into a huge grin. He leaned against the doorframe. She was absolutely stunning. There was no other way to describe her, he thought to himself, his eyes never leaving her reflection. He watched her running her hands through the thin fabric of her pink bridesmaid dress. It was long and fitted her every curve. she was twirling around so she could get a full look of herself. He kept his eyes locked on her when she caught his gaze in the mirror, turning around to face him

"You like it?" she asked smiling, tilting her head to the side, her hands resting on her waist.

He said nothing, just smiled. Then, with no warning, he grabbed her hand, pulling her against him. His hand went to the back of her neck while his other hand wrapped around her waist. His lips crushed against hers in a heated kiss. He pressed her back up against the wall. She gasped and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She responded eagerly, her hands moving all over his body, grasping at his shirt and hair. He started a trail of kisses down her neck

They were interrupted when they heard his phone ringing in his pocket

"Oh my god" she breathed. She felt him smile against her and his lips trailed back up to hers for a slow kiss. They eventually broke apart, their foreheads resting against one another, breathing quickly

The phone rang again. "You should answer that," she breathed

"I don't want to," he said

"Maybe it's important"

"Nothing is more important than this" he kissed her again

"Wade," she whispered into the kiss

He sighed and reached for his pocket and pulled out the phone. It showed George's name.

"Wade! The ceremony starts in an hour! Where the hell are you?"

"Calm down, George, I'll be there in time. Calling me non-stop won't get me there faster"

"Lemon will kill you, you understand that?"

"Yes, since she wouldn't stop nagging me for the last few days, I am perfectly aware of this"

"Well, you can't-"

Wade heard voices in the background that sounded like Annabeth whispering and giggling. "What's going on? Was that AB?"

"Huh… yeah, yeah it was her" George stammered

"Damn, George. You and AB-"

"No," George muttered, "I mean, maybe. It's none of your business"

Wade chuckled, "fine. I'll just get the full story from Zoe. See you soon" he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket

His hands found Zoe's face again and he pressed his lips to hers

"Wade ..."

"Hmmm"

"We have to go," she pulled away.

"They couldn't just elope?" He groaned as her hands went towards his neck, to fix his tie.

"Oh, you poor child. Someone else might think you are sex deprived"

"Well, it's your fault"

"What? How is it my fault? "She countered

"You got me all confused looking like that"

She raised an eyebrow, "looking like what?"

"Like ... perfect. You look perfect, Doc" He looked her in the eye

She couldn't hold back and pressed her lips to his in what was supposed to be a soft kiss, but quickly deepened.

"Tonight, I promise," she whispered breathlessly

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They finally arrived to the middle of the down, where the wedding was held.

"See you soon" They parted with a kiss. Wade went to be with the men and Zoe went to fill her duty as a bridesmaid. They posed for pictures and when the ceremony was about to start, they ran quickly to take their places.

The ceremony went quickly and smoothly.

Wade couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she stood on the bride's side. She kept looking at him, raising her eyebrows or winking.

The reception was where the real fun started.

Zoe looked for Wade. She saw him sitting at a table and walked towards him. She came from behind; he felt her leaning on him, wrapping her hands around him "hanging in there?" He asked her

"Yeah, I guess" she shrugged "The tricky part is over. Lemon is happy, everyone can breathe again"

He smiled. "At least you don't have to make a speech"

She laughed, "Yes, thank god for that. Good luck Annabeth"

She sat beside him, careful not to wrinkle her dress. She took a sip of wine "The ceremony was beautiful, right?"

"Yes, it was"

"Why do people have big weddings, again?" She said as her eyes scanned the place and noticed all the people present

"Because they want to get a lot of gifts?" He shrugged

She giggled. "That's the best you got?"

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it"

"Okay," she smiled slightly and shifted her eyes to the dancefloor. He looked at her, seeing clearly that his answer wasn't enough for her

"Perhaps it's because they love each other so much and they want to share it and celebrate it with all the people that are important to them. And in their case, a lot of people"

She smiled and he could see the glint in her eye, "Yes, I think that's it." She nodded.  
She dragged him to dance despite his reservations. As soon as the music slowed and she melted against him he was happy to be there beside her. His hands held her close; he could feel every breath she took.

"You like big weddings?" She asked

He narrowed his eyes "they are fine"

"Okay," she said, her eyes pensive

"What about you?" He asked

"I don't know. For years I was not sure if I really believe in weddings... you know, with my parents and everything"

He nodded

"But I think I'm starting to change my mind ..." She pressed her head on his chest.

"I guess I prefer a small wedding, just with the closest people. This is the way to do it"

"Oh, yeah?" She asked as she crossed her hands around his neck "this is how yours is going to be?"

"I don't know, Doc," he laughed "you tell me"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At night, after all the celebrations, they returned to the carriage house. Zoe wanted to keep her promise but struggled to keep her eyes open. Wade sent her to bed, he himself wasn't tired. He sat on the couch, thinking about the day's events. When he felt tired he went to bed and tried to sleep, but without success. It was 4 am when he decided to do something.

"Zoe ..." He called her name, calmly

"Mmm ..." she murmured, "sleeping"

"I know," he said apologetically, "Can you wake up?"

"No"

"Please?"

"Are you bleeding from the head?"

He chuckled, "No ..."

She rolled over to face him, her eyes bleary and a frown on her face.

"Is there a medical emergency that requires waking me up at 4am?"

"Uh ... no"

"So the answer is no. I can't wake up"

"I want to give you something"

"It has to be now?"

"Yes"

She sat up a little, "Give me whatever you, for a reason, _need_ to give me at 4 in the morning ..."

"Okay, so"

"Oh, wait a minute. I need coffee" She kicked the blanket over her and swung her legs on the side of the bed when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back and pinned her beneath him.

She smiled softly but said, "Please tell me you didn't wake me for sex. _That's_ what you wanted to _give_ me?"

A wide smirk covered his face "No ... but I can't say that I'm not hoping we get to that later ..."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. Where is this gift?"

He reached under his pillow and pulled out a tiny box and opened it up.

"I tried to find the right way to do it, but everything sounded ridiculously cheesy even in my mind so I'll make it short. I think I fell for you the first moment I saw you and I'm going to love you for the rest of my life. I know you might think it is too early, I have this ring for a while now, but seriously, it has been five years in the making ... when you know, you just know, "He opened the box and for a long second Zoe stared at the glittering diamond.

"So ... what do you say, will you marry me Doc?" He asked quietly

Her eyes shifted to look at him. She couldn't contain her smile even as she crushed her lips against his. She hugged him tightly, kissing him until they were both breathless.

"Is that a Yes?" Wade asked, a smile in his voice

She met his gaze and nodded, tears in her eyes "of course"

He slipped the ring on her finger slowly until it sat comfortably in place.

"Perfect," she said, her eyes on her hand. "I can't believe we got here ..."

"Yeah ... it was a long roller coaster ride"

She nodded, "I love you"

"I love you too"

"I the think we should start to practice on wedding night" she ran her finger down his chest

He laughed and kissed her, "I am a lucky man"

"You have no idea ..." she said, and he laughed again "But I'm pretty damn lucky, too"

 **"Love takes time to build its defenses**

 **And trust takes time to tear down those fences**

 **And what remains is stronger than ever before"**

 **(Somewhere love remains - Lady Antebellum)**

* * *

 **So this is it…  
you guys are amazing, I loved writing this story and getting your reviews.  
I hope I didn't let you down with this last chapter, I feel it turned out nice and I hope you feel the same. **

**Special thanks to KSD17 ,daisesndaffidols , cadenf , Zade12, LongLiveTheHart, Giugiu, MusicLuver21, cops82, nancyn07 , nefftys, Rebecca , bluebellforever, Daniela34 , BeatReader , Sarah, mikaylamarie87 , gloria kinsella , Lone star, Team zade, Nicole, Amy and all the guests.  
You've been the best!**

 **Thank you for all the silent readers too :)**

 **If you also read "Little Do You Know" – I promise to update in the next few days.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
